


Beauty and the Baker

by MeredithB3



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inheritance, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Bobby, Partying, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, pov main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 76,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithB3/pseuds/MeredithB3
Summary: Inexperienced Lexie never felt like she was missing out when it came to love. School and gymnastic were all that mattered. She had goals and didn’t need the complications of a relationship getting her way. Accepting the dare from her best friends, Lexie now finds herself spending the summer in the Love Island Villa. Can she put her dreams on hold and enjoy a summer romance?Bobby has given up on the notion of love after perpetually being stuck in the friend zone. And that’s fine by him as long as those friends came with benefits. His first love has always been baking. If he can make it to the final and win the cash prize, he can open up his own bakery, making his dreams come true. Now that he's on Love Island, he may soon discover there are more important things in life besides perfecting the Choux pastry. Money can't always buy you happiness, and it definitely doesn't buy love.Will Lexie and Bobby find love this summer, or will their personal goals stand in their way? Life in the villa is more than either  of them had bargained for. Will challenge after challenge, a few twists to their fairy tale romance, and some well-kept secrets be more than they can handle? Or will they get their happy ever after?
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Lottie & Main Character (Love Island), Lottie/Gary Rennell, Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Priya & Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Welcome to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> PROLOGUE
> 
> Lexie’s Video
> 
> A little about myself? My name is Lexie Parker, I’m 20 years old. I’m a gymnast and student studying Food Science and Nutrition at University of Leed’s. I’ve been a gymnast pretty much my entire life. I love gymnastics and competing. And yes, I’m extremely flexible.  
> Being a Food Science and Nutrition major, I try to eat right and work out as much as possible, keeping a pretty consistent routine.  
> Yes, I am well aware of how short I am, measuring in at 5’ barefoot, standing as tall and straight as possible! Thank the fashion gods for high heels and wedge sandals, right?  
> I’m also used to people saying that I look like Ariana Grande. I don’t mind it though, I’m a fan. And even though I don’t think I’m anywhere near as beautiful as she is, I still consider it compliment. 
> 
> My dating history? I don’t have very much experience with dating or relationships. I’ve always put training and school as my number one priority. I never really allowed myself to get too close to someone in a romantic or intimate relationship. The first and only boyfriend I’ve ever had cheated on me. It was pretty rough walking in on him and my roommate having sex in my bed. That was about two ago and drove me to bury myself even deeper in my schoolwork and training. Yeah, I’ve gone out on a few dates since my break-up but nothing too serious. 
> 
> What am I looking for on Love Island? Love, right? When my friends dared me to audition, I never thought I’d actually make the cut and be invited to spend my summer in the Love Island Villa. But here I am, and I’m ready meet new people, try new things, and have the time of my life. Like everyone else, I’m hoping to finally find Love. But if that doesn’t happen well at least I get to spend my summer in a dream get-away villa surrounded by beautiful people.
> 
> Bobby’s Video
> 
> A little about myself? My name is Bobby McKenzie, I’m 24 and from Glasgow, so, yeah, I guess you can say I can use little bit of ‘Sunshine’ in my life.  
> I enjoy cooking. Currently, I work in a Hospital Kitchen. My true passion though is baking. I dream of opening my own bakery one day. I also dabble in magic from time to time. Oh yeah, I have more tricks up my sleeve than you can imagine. Just remember a Magician never reveals his secrets! 
> 
> My dating history? Not too much to talk about in that department, I’ve been friend zoned so many times I lost count. Sure a few of them ended up having their own ‘special benefits’ but even that gets old after a while.  
> Not all my relationships have been friends with benefits. Unfortunately, I have been burned in the past, (no pun intended). I don’t consider myself to be the jealous type or a possessive boyfriend, but I don’t care who you are being cheated on hurts and can have an effect on future relationships. I would like to eventually find someone who values loyalty as much as I do.
> 
> Have I ever been in Love? No, I don’t think I have. Yeah, I’ve gone out with a few girls, in addition to my ‘special friendships’, but it never really got to that point at least not for me, anyway. I’ve never said the L word to anyone before. It’s not a word or an emotion I take lightly. When I say it, I want to make sure I mean it. Hey, I may ‘Fun Bobby’ all jokes and the life of the party, but I know when to be serious too.  
> It’s just easier for me to just be friends, less chance of getting hurt that way, right? Plus, my past experiences have taught me that I don’t need to settle for just anyone. 
> 
> What am I looking for on Love Island? Maybe I’ll meet that special someone, maybe I won’t. I’m still young, I just want to enjoy my summer, live it up the fullest, and have fun. I may not be the fittest guy in the villa, but I am still fit. I have other things going for me too. I’m charming, I’m funny, I’m fairly smart, and I can bake.
> 
> My goal: To live my best life here and keep a smile on my face. To win the ladies over with my charm, wit, and impeccable skills in the kitchen. To build some sort of alliance with at least one of the girls this summer, leading me to finals. To win £50,000 and finally be able to open my own bakery. If I happen to find love in the process, great. If not, well anyone who knows me, knows that my true passion is baking.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Paradise -Lexie’s POV

Wow! I can’t believe it. I’m here, I’m really here. I stepped out of the jeep in front of the Villa, my home for the next month. Oh my God! This place is amazing, I’m so nervous. What started out as a dare from my best friends Carlos and Nikki, has turned into my reality and hopefully the best summer of my life.

Out of the thousands of applicants, I have been chosen to be one of the selected few singles to spend my summer looking for love on Love Island. Sure, there’s the cash prize of £50,000 for the last couple or person standing, but that doesn’t mean much to me. Once I turn 21 in a few weeks, I’ll be inheriting an even greater amount of money, £250, 000, 000 to be exact. Wow, I almost didn’t even realize, I’ll be spending my birthday in the Villa with a bunch of strangers. Maybe, I can form a few solid friendships in here, and perhaps meet someone special. Finally feel what it’s like to fall in love, that is, if I can put my life on hold that long and not think about school or training too much this summer. I don’t know if I believe in soulmates, but if they do exist, maybe I’ll meet mine here. After all, isn’t it every girl’s dream, to be swept off their feet by Prince Charming and live happily ever after?

Okay, Lexie, back to reality. I grabbed my bags, thanked the driver and headed inside. I walked into the common area, then outside through the glass doors leading to the back. Beyond a long walkway, there is an outdoor kitchen to the left, lounge chairs are lined up by the pool, wait not just any pool, an infinity pool. On a deck behind the lounge chairs, a couple of day beds sit side by side. On the giant grass lawn there are an abundance of oversized been bag chairs to sit in, and beyond that there’s an outside gym set up in the back of the lawn. Complete with weights and weight bench, jump ropes, yoga balls, mats, a mirror, stretching bar, everything for a good daily workout. Across from the gym is the firepit. That is where all the drama happens. Off to the other corner of the lawn is a large swing bench, complete with cushions and pillows. 

Back inside, to check out the upstairs. I immediately walked into a massive communal bedroom with six brightly decorated double beds, three on either side. I stepped further in to find the dressing area complete with connecting vanities and wardrobe cabinets lined up against the wall. The bathroom includes a spa like tub complete with jets, and a luxurious oversized shower stall. 

Heading back to the bedroom I noticed another girl. She’s tall and beautiful, her skin the color of chocolate, her hair full of tiny tight braids that go all the way down to the small of her back. She’s wearing a multicolored bikini with red, green, and yellow geometric shapes with a sheer green sarong tied just above her hips.

“Oh, wow! Hi. I almost didn’t see you there. Aren’t you the cutest little thing I’ve ever seen?” She gasped

“Hi, my name is Lexie.” I offered. Yes, I’m short, barely measuring five foot and that’s standing straight as possible on my bare feet. I was hoping the wedge sandals I was wearing would offer a few inches of height, but I guess there’s just no denying the obvious. 

“Oh, my goodness, how rude of me, I didn’t even introduce myself, my name in Hope.” She said, leaning in for a quick hug, “How are you feeling? I can’t wait to meet the boys!”

“I’m pretty excited too, a little nervous, but excited.” I said.

“So, what do you think about the bedroom, looks like we’ll be sharing a bed with one of the guys we meet later. Are you comfortable with that?” She asked.

“Looks like I don’t have much of a choice, I hope I at least fancy one of them, if I’ll be getting in between the sheets with one tonight.” I answered. 

“Cheeky!” Hope laughed. “I’m sure they’re all going to be gorgeous! I’m looking for someone tall, dark, and handsome. I like the strong and silent type. What kind of guy are you into?”

Before I could answer, the sound of footsteps and someone calling out were approaching. “Hey, girls,” Another girl entered the room giving Hope and I each a hug. This girl was just as beautiful as the first but with a complete contrast in appearance. Her skin tone as white as snow, covered in mystical themed tattoos. Her hair color was dark at the roots dyed white with pink hombre tips and shaved on the right side of her scalp. Her eye make-up was dark making her green irises pop, almost cat-like. Her lips were painted the darkest shade of lip color I’ve ever seen. Her dark purple bikini was mostly made of straps that crisscrossed around her body with just enough fabric to cover her private parts.  
Looking us both up and down she finally, said, “My name is Lottie. You girls are going to be some serious competition. You both are so beautiful, and I really love your style.” She pointed her gaze to me.

I wasn’t even wearing my best swimsuit; I’m waiting to bring out my best stuff later. It was a simple light blue two piece with a pink trim and a white and pink paisley floral print, the top tied in a knot at the center of my chest and stayed in place with a thin strap around my neck, the bottoms tied together on both sides at my hips.

Lottie turned to Hope, “Your makeup is amazing. It must take you ages to get ready.”

“Getting my look perfect is important to me.” Hope admitted. 

Turning her attention back to me, Lottie asked, “How about you? Your make makeup looks pretty on point too.”

“I like to go all out for important occasions, but I like to keep it simple sometimes too, like when I’m just chilling at home or keeping it low-key with my girls.” I replied.

“Yeah, I get it, it’s important to give your skin a break,” Lottie agreed, “I’m a makeup artist, so I like going all out, it’s a great way to show off my skill,” she continued on, “It’s not the best career to meet boys though.”

“What do you do, Lexie?” Hope asked

“I’m studying Food Science and Nutrition at the University of Leeds, on a gymnastics scholarship. I got into tumbling at a pretty young age and started competing as a child in local and national tournaments, now I’m on the gymnastic team at my college, I love it!”

“Well, that explains the petite and athletic figure you got going on there. You must be pretty flexible too.” Lottie smirked. “So, you’re looking for someone to get all hot and sweaty with?” 

“That’s the plan.” I answered, trying to hide my embarrassment.

Just then, another head peeked in from the door. “Hi! I’m so glad I’m not the first one here.”

Hope waved in the newcomer.

The new girl delicately stepped inside hugging each of us. She had ginger colored hair plaited in a long braid, soft blue eyes, and a strip of freckles complimenting her fair complexion across the bridge of her nose. “I’m Hannah! What have I missed?”

“Not much, we were just talking about getting to know the boys,” Hope responded, “I don’t know about you girls, but it feels like I’ve been single forever.”

We chatted for a bit. Talking about previous failed relationships and what we’re looking for on Love Island.

“We’re all here because we’re single. We should help each other find the right guy” Lottie suggested. “I just feel like we are going to be this team of awesome women all looking to get each other coupled up. I don’t want to end up fighting with you girls over some man.”

“I’m all about putting the girls first, and agree we need to stick together.” I replied. “I just hope we don’t all go crushing on the same boy.”

“I’m so glad you agree,” Lottie went on “I think we’ve got to build some trust between us from the start.”

Just then, the sound of heels clicking on the floor approached us, “Hello ladies. I’m Marisol!” Gliding into the room; the new girl air-kisses us all on both cheeks. She seems to be only an inch a two taller than me, but it’s hard to tell exactly since we’re both in heels. Her glasses fit perfectly on her face, and her smile is absolutely stunning. Her tanned complexion hinted to her Latino heritage. Her hair flowing freely to the bottom of her bikini strap was also colored in an hombre dark at top gradually turning blond all the way to the tips. Her bikini was simple but elegant, and black in color. “I see you’ve all met already. Have I missed anything exciting?” Marisol asked.

“Not at all, come and chat with us!” Hope reassured.

After we introduced ourselves and exchanged in simple pleasantries, Lottie mentioned to Marisol the importance of the girls sticking together and supporting each other.

“I respect that we should be friends, but I go after what I want. I won’t compete for the sake of it, but if I see someone I like…” Noticing all eyes one her, Marisol continued, “Look, I didn’t come here to make enemies, but I’m not going to miss a chance at love because of someone else’s feelings.”

“That’s pretty hardcore, but I like it. I’m such a coward when it comes to dating. I never know how to go for what I want.” Hannah admitted.

“Babe you’re about to share a bed with a boy you’ve never met before in a room full of strangers on camera. If you can do that, you can do anything. You’ve got to be brave and put yourself out there if you expect to find love.” Hope advised.

We continued to chat and got to know more about each other. Marisol is a Law student and has a strong addiction to coffee. Hannah works as a social media assistant, loves English literature and dreams of writing her own best seller one day. Lottie looks to the stars, tarot cards, even tea leaves and other mediums of the like before making any life altering decisions, of course her favorite number is 13, and she is originally from Australia. Hope works as a retail ambassador for a high-end toy company and is working her way up the executive ladder with the vision of one day becoming CEO. She has the take charge attitude with a controlling demeanor that I’m sure will take her to the top of the corporate world.

Just as we were getting ready to head to the kitchen and open up a bottle of bubbly to celebrate, there was a loud chime.

“What’s that noise?” Marisol asked.

“I might have an idea…” Lottie replied, checking her phone. “Guys! I got a text!”

Girls, it’s time to meet the boys! There are five sexy men waiting to meet you on the lawn. You’ll take it in turns to make an entrance and pick a boy. But don’t relax once you’ve coupled! The boys all stay up for grabs until every girl has chosen. Will the next girl out steal your hunk and put you on the bench?  
#picknmix #standbyyourman

“It’s happening, you guys! Who do you think will get to go first?” Hannah asked

Just then, I felt my phone vibrate with a text notification. 

Lexie, you will be choosing first. Head to the lawn immediately and choose the boy you want to couple up with.

“Go Girl!”

“Good Luck!” I could hear them all cheering as I walked out of the room.

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

Ding! Pulling up to the Villa, I heard the text notification and looked at my phone as soon as I jumped out of the Jeep.

Bobby, welcome to Love Island, please head to the back lawn immediately with the rest of the boys. You will receive another text once the girls are ready to meet you.

This is it, I’m really here, and after the shit that I’ve been through, either being cheated on, or repeatedly stuck in the friend zone (sometimes with benefits). I’m ready to finally fall in love. But, if that plan fails, I know I can find someone to be good mates with, maybe even win this thing in a strong friendship couple. I have the charm to make it work, and I can get along with just about anyone. Then I’ll have the money to open Bobby’s Bakery. Ok, maybe the name needs a little more finesse, but I will open my own bakery someday. That’s one dream I’ll never give up on.

Heading out to the lawn and see four extremely fit guys already chatting. I guess I didn’t get the memo this was a Body Building competition. I’m a bit more on the leaner side than some of these guys, but still, I’m tone and have some definition and a trace of the six pack abs that the girls like, I just lack some of the bulgy biceps as some of these other guys, especially the blonde, who looks like he lives at the gym, but I’m still strong, and in shape. It looks like I meet the average height requirement compared to these guys, measuring in at almost 6-foot tall.

“Hey, new guy, come on over here and introduce yourself to the squad,” The blonde waved me over.

I walked over to the guys and introduced myself to the others. “Hey guys! My name is Bobby.”

After meeting everyone and getting to know the guys a little better, I learned that Blondie’s name is Gary. He’s 23, works as a crane operator in Chatham. He has a close relationship with his Nan, and apparently, she makes the best Roast dinner.

Next, I tried to talk to Noah, he didn’t say much, all he shared with me that he’s 25 lives in Romford and works in a library. I guess that explains the silence.

Rocco seems to think a bit of himself. I’m calling it, he’s the type of guy who thinks he’s God’s gift to women, a real Casanova. I see it now; he’s the guy who will try it with every girl here until he finally sticks it to one of them. I already feel sorry for the poor unfortunate soul who actually falls for it. The guy told me that his Tinder profile picture is of him hugging a lion cub. Okay mate, whatever works for you! He’s 21 and from Belfast. He already owns his own food truck and calls it “Cocktails & Cronuts”, driving it mostly up and down the coast. 

Ibrahim seems decent. He’s from Birmingham, he’s 22, and a professional golfer, he even posed as Mr. June in this year’s ‘Men of Golf’ calendar. I can tell he’s definitely as nervous as I am to meet the gorgeous women about to walk out the Villa doors. He’s already stumbling over his words. The guy needs serious help with his chat. I guess, I’m lucky enough to be able to use humor and my quick wit to hide my nerves. He might still have a chance to get lucky though, his chat may not be smooth, but being Mr. June, he apparently has the looks that girls like.

“Guys! I got a text.” Do my ears deceive me? I didn’t think Noah could yell that loud.

Boys, it’s time to meet the girls. Each girl will step outside one by one and chose the boy she wants to couple up with. But don’t get too attached, the next girl can choose a boy that is single or snatch you away from your girl, sending her to the bench. If this happens, the final single boy and girl will couple up by default.  
#picknmix #allsfairinloveandwar

I took my place in line, which happened to be last. Great! I’ll probably be picked last too. It’s okay, Bobby we got this, just turn on the charm with these ladies and make them laugh until they fall in love with you. I was so busy giving myself a pep talk I didn’t even notice the first girl step outside. She was already halfway across the lawn before I even looked up. 

Whoa! Easy there, Bobby, shit man pull yourself together and pick your jaw up off the floor, you jackass! I didn’t even think it was humanly possible for a girl to be that beautiful. She is beyond beautiful, she’s fucking stunning, (I doubt she even knows how beautiful she is). I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself to be around her. She has a petite and irresistibly tone physique with curves in all the right places. Her perfect sun-kissed complexion looks smooth like silk. I notice something glistening in her naval. Oh damn! I’ve always had a weakness for belly button rings, what is this girl doing to me? I can see that her eyes are dark, like two perfectly matched drops of the sweetest of chocolate. Her make-up applied just enough to bring out the natural beauty and features of her flawless face. Her dark thick hair is loosely gathered in a long braid draped over her left shoulder just right. With this being the first girl to walk out of the villa, I can’t even imagine what the others will be like, but I’m certain there is no way any of them could be even half this enticing.

I usually got game, but right now I fear that I might make even a bigger fool out of myself than Ibrahim and stumble over my words when I try to talk to this “Beauty”. There’s no way a girl like that would choose me over any of these other guys. Still, I have to come up with something to impress her.  
She approached the line and introduced herself as Lexie. She flashed the most captivating smile showing off her perfectly straight white teeth and adorable dimples. “Sexy Lexie”, what are you doing to me and how can I make you mine?

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

As I stepped out onto the lawn, there were five gorgeous and amazingly fit boys standing in front of me. I started from the left working my way to the right of the line. The boy at the far right caught my attention immediately, but I wanted to be polite and give everyone a fair chance to introduce themselves.

The first boy was average height (which is still pretty tall compared to me). Built of muscle, he had a bit of hair lightly sprinkled along his massive fair complected chest. His arms bulged with muscles, as well as his abs which were well-defined. He was blonde with blue eyes and his beard well-trimmed. I also noticed some ink tattooed on his shoulder, forearm, and leg. “My name is Gary, nice to meet you.”

I smiled politely and said “Hi!”

The next boy was a bit taller with a honey complexion, his chest was smooth, he had a six pack with the V leading into his shorts, he had dark hair, dark eyes and a shy smile. Definitely the strong and quiet type; I think I just found Hope’s man. All he said was… “Hi, I’m Noah,” nothing more.

Figuring I wasn’t going to get anything more out of him, I mouthed “Hi.”

The next boy’s skin was golden tanned just a little lighter shade than Noah and about the same height as Gary, he had some sort of tribal tattoo on the upper right side of his chest which was also patched with a little chest hair. He looked like some sort of ancient Greek god sending off bohemian vibes. His hair was a bit longer than the rest of the guys, brown in color with loose tresses blowing in the breeze. His beard was scruffy and complemented his strong jaw line. He looked me up and down with the most amazing green eyes. “Hi Beautiful, I’m Rocco” he whispered seductively. 

I just smiled and continued down the line.

The next boy was the darkest complexioned of all the guys, but muscularly built just like the rest with dark eyes and his hair fashioned in cornrows. “I’m Ibrahim,” he smiled. “Girl, you’re like winning all four major tournaments in one year.”

“What?” I exclaimed with a confused look on my face.

“Because, you’re a grand slam!”

Laughing I came back with, “Oh, you’re a golfer? Looks like we have our very own Tiger Woods in the Villa?

He just rolled his eyes and grinned.

Then I stepped in front of the final boy. The one I had my eye form the start. I felt my heart skip a beat. Like the other guys he towered over me and I had to tilt my head up to look at him. He wasn’t as ripped as the other boys, but still fit and toned. His ab muscles were defined with the sexy V leading to the happy place under his shorts. He had the sexiest of freckles spread across his chest and shoulders dotting his caramel colored skin. He had the most mischievous smile that melted me with a single dimple that appeared in his left cheek, and more freckles across the bridge of his nose, I wanted to kiss every speck on his face one by one right then and there. His eyes met mine and once we made eye contact, I was hypnotized by his exotic golden eyes. His hair was blackish brown, disheveled with short, thick dreads that I couldn’t wait to run my fingers through.

“Hey Gorgeous!” He said, quickly snapping me out of my trance. “Saving the best till last, were you?” He chuckled, “I’m like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake.” He gestured to the others lined up before him.

Not able to control myself I laughed a little too enthusiastically at his joke. Oh my god, I must look like an idiot. Control yourself Lexie! First impressions mean everything here. 

Regaining my composure, I simply asked, “Are you saying you’re sweeter than these other guys?”

“Maybe you should pick me and find out…” he smirked.

“I don’t even know your name.” I smiled coyly.

He just winked at me, and I smiled back.

Then my phone let out a beep.

Lexie, now you’ve met the boys, it’s time to find out what they think of you. Please ask the boys to step forward if they fancy you.

“Okay boys, time to ask that all-important question. If any of you fancy me, please step forward.”

Almost immediately I notice Gary, Rocco, Ibrahim, and the final boy, whose name I still didn’t know. I was so thrilled to see that the boy on the right actually stepped up.

I asked Gary, Rocco, and Ibrahim one by one why each of them stepped forward and listened thoughtfully to their comments.

Finally, I asked the last boy, “And, why did you step up?”

“You seem like the kind of girl that doesn’t go over the top with her look. I rate that. I don’t want the competition when we stand next to each other, you know,” grinning he adds, “Joking, of course. I stepped forward because your obviously crazy hot, and I want to get to know you better. Anyway, you know if you pick me, you’ll be laughing all the way to the bedroom-”

“And in it,” Gary chuckled.

“I guess it’s time for me to make a choice,” I started. “I know I’ve only just met you all, but one of you has definitely made a lasting impression on me…and that’s the one boy who hasn’t even told me his name yet, but since he’s standing all the way to my right, I’ll just call him Mr. Right for now.”

“Mr. Right, I love it!” He chuckled and looked around at the other guys, almost as if he were shocked that I chose him, “I can’t believe I’m the first lad to get picked, and by someone as hot as you. Wow! I can’t wait to get know you better.”

The other boys all applauded as I walked to my new guy and stood beside him.

“Well done, mate. You’ve taken an early lead.” Gary acclaimed. “It’s all still to play for though.” I notice Gary’s eyes scan me up and down.

Mr. Right grinned at me. “Hi, and by the way my name is Bobby, Bobby McKenzie.”

“Hi.” I started to bite my lower lip. “Lexie, Lexie Parker.”

Our eyes remain locked on one another, neither one of us able to stop smiling.

\-----------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

Standing next to Lexie, still in complete and utter shock that she chose me to couple with, I couldn’t wipe the huge smile off my face. I’m not used to looking down when I talk to a girl I like. I never realized it before, but I guess before today my type has been tall girls, but this petite beauty was almost a whole head shorter than me, even in her high heel wedge sandals. Oh, I’m so looking forward to experiencing what things will be like with someone so small and delicate. Hey, I’m a young and hungry male, I can’t control my mind from going there, but seriously, the things I want to do to this girl are making me feel a little hot right now, and the heat I’m feeling isn’t from the blazing sun outside. As if I’m not already thinking all kinds of inappropriate thoughts, I get a closer look of her naval ring. Turning me on even more, it’s then that I notice the image dangling from her perfect innie is a cupcake, the frosting designed with sparkling multicolored gems and the cake part made of sterling silver metal. Yes, I’ll admit it, I am clearly lusting over this perfectly built specimen next to me, but it’s more than just that, I already feel something much deeper. There’s a connection I just can’t describe. She chose me, and now that I have her by my side, I don’t ever want to let her go. Even though I just met her, I already know I can never lose her. I need to learn everything about her. I’m feeling something I’ve never felt before. I never really believed in that whole love at first sight bullshit, but if it is real, this has to be it. I almost don’t even care that much about the money anymore. I just know that I need this girl in my life. 

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about Lexie, I barely noticed the next girl, who stepped out of the villa. It was when she pointed at me and said she wished I had stepped up for her that I took in her appearance, multicolored hair, heavy on the makeup, and tattoos painted over most her body. I’ll admit a like a cute little tattoo on a girl as long as it’s tasteful and discreet, but this was a bit much. I’m sure this girl is nice under her rough exterior, but first impressions, she’s a little scary.

Thankfully, Rocco stepped up and she made her choice.

The next girl to come out introduced herself as Marisol and inspected us like we were in a police line-up. Having Lexie by my side, I was thankful that she scanned right pass me and chose to couple up with Ibrahim.

Noah and Gary were the last two single boys when girl number four walked out of the villa and headed straight to Noah, not even giving him a chance to step forward, she decided he was the boy she wanted to couple up with. More power to you, Babe! I’m happy for you and even happier to stay right here where I belong next to my Sexy Lexie!

The final girl stepped out and decided to compare us to a stable of ponies or some shit. After that weird comment, things got a little quiet and awkward. I had to admit, I felt a little bad for this girl, no one stepped up. I mean she is cute and all, but nothing compared to the raven-haired beauty that I’m currently clinging to. 

Then Scary Girl, whose name I discovered is, Lottie, decided to break the silence by encouraging the boys to step up for the ginger, but to Scary Girl’s unpleasant surprise Rocco took the first step. “Not you!” Lottie snapped at him.

After Gary unsubtly checked out Lexie with a lingering gaze, then shook his head looking at me, he finally stepped up and said he would like to couple up with the red head, whose name I learned was Hannah. 

“So, are we all good? Is that it?” Gary indicated.

A worried look formed on Hannah’s face, “Um, I think so,” she looked around nervously. “Isn’t there usually another person?”

“What do you mean?” Girl number four, also known as Hope asked. 

“There are five girls and five boys. We’re evenly matched.” Hannah pointed out. “There’s usually an eleventh Islander to shake things up. Right?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, mate.” Gary responded.

“You’re calling me mate?” Hannah questioned.

“Sorry, mate” Gary paused, then continued, “Anyway, I don’t reckon there’s going to be anyone else for now. We’re all here, in our couples, but we still haven’t really met each other yet.”

“Exactly.” Marisol mischievously grinned at Gary. “Let’s crack on.”

And just like that, we all split off into are couples. I led Lexie to the pool loungers. We each claimed a lounge chair, I scooted my chair closer to hers, we both laid on our side propped up on our elbows facing each other.

I broke the silence between us, “To be honest, it’s such a weird trip coming in here and meeting all you girls. It’s like, I’ve been here five minutes and I’m already sitting next to the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

“Wow! What a line.” She retorted, “You don’t need to try so hard”

“It’s the first day of Love Island! I thought I’d graft a little.” I let out a nervous laugh. Then looking around at the other Islanders mingling with one another, I added, “So, you picked me…”

“You noticed that, huh?” Lexie bit her bottom lip. Damn why is it so hot when girls bit their lip, especially the way she does it. 

“I guess we should get to know each other a bit. Ask me anything! I’m an open book.” I offered 

“Okay, I’ll start off easy… Where are you from, how old are you, and what do you do for a living?”

“Hey that’s like three questions!”

“I didn’t know I had a limit.”

“I’m just messing with you. I’m twenty four, from Glasgow, and I work in a Hospital kitchen, but I plan on opening up my own bakery one day, which reminds me; I noticed your piercing, which I love the by the way, but I think it’s interesting that it’s a cupcake and you chose the guy who has a passion for baking”

“Hmm. That is a crazy coincidence isn’t it? I just have a thing for cupcakes. Growing up my life pretty much revolved around gymnastic and training. As an athlete too much junk food was out of the question in order to stay in shape. But as a treat every Saturday afternoon after spending all morning working out and perfecting my routines, my uncle would take to this quaint little bakery a few blocks from the gym and treat me to the best confetti cupcakes ever. So, when I saw this cupcake belly button ring, I had to get it.”

“Your uncle? So why was your uncle the one to take you to practice every week?”

“My aunt and uncle raised me. My parents died in a car accident when I was young.”

“Wow, that’s so sad, I’m sorry to hear that.” I sympathetically replied.

“It’s okay, I was really young when it happened. My aunt and uncle raised me along with my cousin as if I were their own daughter too. Seriously, growing up with my cousin, we’re more like sisters. I actually lived a rather privileged life if I’m honest. And on that note, I’m a student at University of Leeds on a gymnastics scholarship, studying Food Science and Nutrition. I’m scheduled to graduate with my Master’s degree next spring.”

“Impressive!” I exclaimed. “What else do you want to know about me?”

“Ok, are you happy I picked you?”

“You’re joking, right?” I questioned withed raised eyebrows. “Absolutely! I’m happy. Obviously, we don’t know how things are going to go, but for now…I couldn’t be happier. This is fun, ask me another?”

“OK. What are you looking for on Love Island?”

“Love, of course. I definitely think two people could meet somewhere like here and be a perfect match. And I think I might have made a surprisingly good start with that already. What about you, why are you here?” It’s not like I could open with I want to win the cash prize to open said bakery.

“To be honest, it started out as a dare from my friends, Carlos and Nikki. I’ve been rather unlucky in the relationship department. So, my friends challenged me to try out for Love Island, hopeful that I would finally find that special someone. And now here I am, getting to know you.” She smiled coyly. “Ok then, leading into my next question what’s your type?”

“Ooh, that’s tough. I’m not sure I have a specific type. Everybody I’ve dated has had something unique about them. But if I had to generalize, I tend to go for girls with big personalities, who don’t mind being the center of attention. I also hung out with a girl who was really casual. She didn’t spend a lot of time making herself up. I didn’t realize how much of an attractive quality that was to me until then. I can already tell, you don’t need a lot of make up to look good either, you’re a natural beauty, and that’s quite a turn on. I like your braid too and your dimples, I could probably go on all day with what I like about you. Oh, and that belly button ring, that just does something to me. But I mentioned that already, didn’t I?”

“You’re such the flatterer. I told you already you don’t have to try so hard, I already picked you.”

“I can’t help it. You’re just so amazing, and I can’t get over that I’m here talking with you.” I caught myself staring at her navel. “So, is it just the one piercing, I don’t see any others and no tattoos I take it?” 

A mysterious look spread across Lexie’s face as she flashed me her dimples. “As for body piercings, yes. it’s just my belly button. As far as tattoos go, just because you don’t see it, doesn’t mean I don’t have one. And, what about you, I haven’t noticed any ink on you either?”

“Damn!” It’s official, I’m hooked. “No, no tattoos for me, I’ve yet to be inspired to permanently mark my body. So. what are the chances of me finding out where yours is at, if you do indeed have one?”

“We’ll just have to wait and see how lucky you are, won’t we?”

Mesmerized, I stopped for a moment, taking in her every feature. Then shaking my head, “Also, just to let you know… I have been burned in the past before, so someone who’s loyal is an absolute must. I hope that gives you some idea about what I’m looking for.”

“Loyalty is just as important to me. I’ve been hurt too. I actually walked in on my ex and my best friend, ex-best friend getting it on in my bed.”

“Ouch! That must have been a hard pill to swallow. Knowing someone has cheated on you is one thing, but actually having to see it, man, that’s just something no one should have to experience.” Bobby shook his head, and grinned, “OK, one last question for you.”

“Go ahead.”

“Why did you choose me? I mean out of all the guys in the Villa, I’m probably the least fit, so why me?”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Bobby. I fancy you, and you’re the only boy who made me laugh today. Being able to have a good laugh with someone is important to me. It also helps that I find you incredibly hot. I’m looking forward to getting to know you better.”

We continued to talk for a decent amount of time, before heading back to the rest of the group. The knowledge I gained of her being a gymnast and imaging how flexible she must be, the thoughts in my head only became more and more inappropriate than before. And I had to find that tattoo. Where the hell can she possibly be hiding it under that bikini she’s wearing? ‘Stop it Bobby’, the angel on my right shoulder kept telling me, ‘she’s a nice girl, she deserves more respect than that’. But the devil to my left reminded me ‘Yes, but I’m just a man, horny and full of lustful desires’. I was trying hard to push back the dirty thoughts creeping in my mind, but it didn’t help the way she was flirting back with me. This girl was my kryptonite, and like any other highly addictive drug, I wanted, needed, and craved her. 

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

After Bobby and I talked for a while, we decided to join the rest of the islanders on the lawn. Everyone seemed to instinctively sit in their couple. Hope was sitting in Noah’s lap on a bean bag. Gary placed himself on a bean bag next to Hannah but kept a distance between his chair and hers. Rocco and Lottie sat directly on the grass; he had his arm around her, as she slightly leaned into his chest. Marisol sat on the grass between Ibrahim’s legs, while he relaxed on a bean bag directly behind her. 

As Bobby and I approached the group, He fluffed one of the bean bags and gestured for me to sit down. He then slid another one close to mine until they were touching and sat down next to me. Once he was seated, he casually took my hand, placing it just above his knee. “Your hands are so tiny.” He observed as he started to delicately trace his longs slender fingers over mine.

Everyone seemed to get along well together. We made small talk and laughed. We talked about movies, clubbing, and our favorite restaurants, things we liked to do on the outside with our friends, nothing too serious. Finally, we decided it was time to open the champagne bottles and have a drink. The boys headed to the tables to pour the drinks. While the girls walked over to the lounge chairs on the other side of the pool. 

I followed the girls to the sun loungers. We all started giggling like a bunch of silly pre-teens. 

“Didn’t want to go with Bobby?” Hope inquired. 

“Nah, I want the goss now that we’ve all met the boys.”

“Yes! That’s what I want to talk about too.” Marisol agreed, “Dish the dirt, girls. How are you all feeling now that we’ve coupled up?”

We sat on the lounge chairs talking about the guys. It looked like they were having a similar conversation at the table, where they were pouring the champagne.

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

Once the guys and I were at the tables pouring drinks, Gary started, “I don’t know how you all are feeling about your birds, but Hannah’s already starting to wind me up.” 

“So, it’s going well for you guys, then?” I mocked.

“Well, it is only the first day to be fair, and she is cute. But what’s with all the stuff she keeps talking about, comparing everything in here to a romance novel?” He questioned.

“Cut her some slack, man, she’s still young and a bit naïve. She’s probably never been in love.” Noah suggested.

“Hey, I don’t blame her for wanting that stuff. I guess I’m just more about the real world” Gary stated. “Love ain’t all rose petals you know. It’s about finding someone who will make you toast when you’re sad.”

“Toast?” Rocco questioned. “You can’t win love with toast, my friend. And for the record, I like Hannah’s attitude. That’s what it’s all about for me. Love should make you want to write poetry, even if you don’t know how”

“So, love is like my old English teacher?” Noah chuckled.

“My man Noah coming in with the one-liner!” I was loving this side of Noah. “I have to say though, I think you know you’re getting it on with someone when they laugh at your jokes.”

“So that’s seriously your game plan?” Gary challenged me. “To get Lexie to laugh her way into you your bed?”

“I got moves you couldn’t even imagine,” I smirked. “Hey, I didn’t notice any of you boys getting a laugh out of her earlier… Oh wait, that’s right, that’s because she was too busy laughing at my jokes. And remind me again, who did she couple up with? Oh right, it was me. I think I just proved my point, mate.”

“I don’t know man, I think you just need to be real with one another, and let things develop naturally,” Noah opened up. “When it happens, you just know. You know?”

“Seems like we might all have a different vision of what love feels like.” Ibrahim finally chimed in.

“Love is like a beautiful flower, and we need to water it with our emotions.” Rocco persuaded.

“You’re too intense, man. Love should be fun, otherwise what’s the point?” I argued

“I hate to break up the party, lads, but shouldn’t we take these drinks back to the girls.” Noah suggested, putting an end to our debate.

We made our way to the girls, and handed out the drinks, toasting to our summer in the Villa. I plopped myself next to Lexie, who was already perched on the edge of one of the loungers. While sipping on champagne, we carried on with our conversation from earlier, some chatted more flirtatiously than others. I noticed Gary and Rocco not even trying to hide the fact that they were checking out Lexie, taking in every ounce of her perfect body. That’s right boys eat your hearts out because she’ll be sleeping in my bed tonight. With every hungry glance they gave her, I possessively pulled her closer to me into a tight cuddle. She fit perfectly in my arms; a feeling I could quickly get used to. Enjoying this moment, a little too much, I was snapped out of my internal bliss, when Gary received a text, instructing us to make our way to the fire pit for a game of ‘Truth or Dare’.

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

We all hurried to the fire pit. There were two stacks of cards set out. One stack marked ‘Truth’, the other marked ‘Dare’. 

“Oh my gosh, yes! We’ve got cards and everything.” Hope squealed.

“Serious Truth or Dare business!” Bobby agreed.

Hope started the game by picking the first card. “Ok, I choose ‘Dare’… ‘Give a foot massage to one of the other islanders’.”

“Wow! Getting right in there.” Bobby exclaimed.

“Ugh, gross! I don’t think I could touch someone’s feet after I just met them,” Hannah said in disgust. “I’m definitely choosing truth when it’s my turn”

“What, and miss out on all the fun? ‘Suck someone’s toes’ might be in there too’.” Bobby teased Hannah

“Gross!” Hannah sounded repulsed.

Moving the game along, Hope gave a foot massage to Noah, who seemed to enjoy it a little too much. After digging her fingers in between Noah’s toes, Hope picked me to go next. 

“You’re up! Truth or Dare Lexie?” Bobby challenged me. 

I picked up a card from the ‘Dare’ pile. The card read: ‘Take a selfie, and text it to the hottest Islander!’ I snapped a few shots of myself, showing off my cutest smile and playful eyes. After carefully examining the images, I chose my favorite then opened my contact list of the Islanders on my ‘villa’ phone.

Looking over my shoulder trying to get a closer look of me scrolling through my contact list, Bobby impatiently whined, “Go ahead, Lexie, take your time.”

Shaking my head with the biggest grin on my face, I found Bobby’s number and hit send. His phone immediately went off. He opened up the message and said with a shy grin, 

“Thanks for choosing me.” Looking at the picture, smiling, he proudly announced, “I’m saving this one for sure!” 

“I can’t believe you think I’m the fittest person here.” He sounded shocked.

“I coupled up with you, didn’t I?” I reassured him.

“You two are already so sweet together!” Hannah commented as I noticed both Lottie and Gary making a face and rolling their eyes.

As the game continued, Rocco shared a story about a time he had sex with a girl in his food truck, apparently, they were so loud, that the neighbors in the car park started banging on his van.

We learned that Bobby tried to impress a girl by baking a cake in the shape of ‘his member’, but evidently, she didn’t care too much for the gesture. 

Ibrahim’s dare led him to give Hannah a very seductive lap dance. She was clearly uncomfortable, covering her face and cringing the entire time.

“This is hilarious!” Bobby laughed, “Look how red she’s turning, she can’t even watch.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, hun.” Marisol assured the cowering girl, “Just enjoy it, I would.” 

Next, Marisol chose truth; she told us that she’s bisexual, when her card asked: ‘Have you ever kissed someone the same gender on a night out’? I’m pretty much one hundred percent straight myself, but good for her for knowing who she is and having the confidence to be honest about it.

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV 

I chose ‘dare’, on my next turn. ‘Kiss the Islander you fancy the most’. Wow, I didn’t even have to think about this one. During a game of ‘Truth or Dare’ with all eyes on us, wasn’t exactly how I imagined our first kiss to be. But Fuck it, I’ve been dared and there’s only one person I want to kiss! I leaned into kiss Lexie, looping my arms around her waist to draw her closer. She placed her hands on the back of my neck pulling me toward her. Once our lips met, I could feel her fingers roaming through my locks. She parted her lips allowing my tongue to explore her mouth as she massaged it perfectly with hers. Astounded with what just happened, with my hands still on her waist, all I could say was, “Wow! That was amazing. I loved that you went there.” Looking up at me with her big brown eyes, she just smiled showing off her perfect dimples. Does this girl even know how damn cute she is, or what she’s doing to me?

The game continued and I watched as Lottie tried to get a rise out of Hope by sucking on Noah’s earlobe. Noah revealed his biggest fear is grasshoppers. The back of Hope’s thighs is her most sensitive spot. Then Gary drew a ‘Dare’ card to rub sun lotion and give a full body massage to another Islander. Of course, he decided to rub down Lexie. Poor Hannah responded in a deflated voice. “You only chose Lexie because she’s so small, right? Less body mass to work with, so we can carry on with the game quicker.”

“Yeah, let’s go with that…” Gary flashed me a menacingly smile.

I never considered myself to be a jealous person, but when he gave me that look, an overwhelming sensation came over me, one that I’ve never felt before. As I watched him put his hands all over Lexie, my jaw clenched uncontrollably. 

After watching that disturbing scene, a few more rounds went by. Then Rocco called on Lexie. When Hope pointed out that we were out of cards. Rocco suggested. “That’s okay, I have a truth, I’d like to find out, or, I’m sure I could come up with a fun dare, either way, what do you say Lexie, you game?”

“Bring it on,” she challenged. “I chose ‘dare’ last time, so I guess I’ll go with ‘truth’, ask me anything.” 

“At what age did you lose your virginity?” Rocco probed. 

Well, this just got interesting!

Lexie stalled. “I can’t answer that Rocco.”

“Of course, you can. The rules say you answer truthfully, or I give you a dare.” Rocco debated.

Lexie finally snapped back. “Rocco, the reason I can’t answer your question is because it’s not applicable to me.”

Along with the rest of the group, it hit me as to what she was saying. She’s still a virgin! A few of the guys let out a couple of whistles, while everyone else just sat there gobsmacked. Even I couldn’t fight off all the inappropriate thoughts creeping back in my perverted mind. All the ways I wanted to take her. To be her first. I imagined how amazing she would feel wrapped around EVERY part of me. It didn’t help that she was looking at me with those big brown eyes, and enticing grin, practically daring me herself, not to think these thoughts. Or maybe the opposite. Was she encouraging my impure desires?

Then snapping everyone out of their trance, Rocco coughed. “You, you’re still a virgin?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not like some frigid prude or anything. I just haven’t found anyone I want share that with yet.” Her eyes on me the entire time. I felt the lump in my throat as I swallowed hard. Yep, she was definitely sending out salacious signals.

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

After my embarrassing confession, which I tried to play off as cool and collected as possible, everyone eventually dispersed from the fire pit. It was like a junior high dance, the guys all walked off together as the girls flocked to me. Each one telling me how brave they thought it was for me to share the most intimate detail of my life with the group. A few minutes of ‘girl talk’ and some unsolicited sex advise from Lottie and Hope, I headed to the pool. I sat at the edge and dipped my feet in the water.

Staring at the water, deep in thought, Gary approached me, “Mind if I have a seat?”

I looked up and offered him a smile. “Sure, the water’s nice.” I said, as I kicked my feet in the water.

He sat down, keeping a careful distance while draping his legs over the edge of the pool to get his feet wet. “I hope Bobby doesn’t mind me talking to you.” He offered a half smile.

“We’re all living here together for the next few weeks, we have to get to know each other somehow, right?”

He scooted a little closer to me. “Look, I’m gonna be straight with you Lexie. I fancy you, like a lot, and I just wanted to know, if things don’t work out with you and Bobby, do you think you’d might be interested in getting to know me a little better?” 

“Oh wow!” I exclaimed. “Look I’m flattered and all, but maybe we can start by just getting to know one another as friends for now, I’ll be honest too. I’m really, I mean really into Bobby right now, and I would like to see where that goes.” I tried to break it to him as gently as possible.

“Hey, a man’s gotta try, right?” he shrugged

Neither one of us knowing what to say next, we continued to sit in uncomfortable silence until the sound of someone’s phone sent an alert across the lawn.

“Text!” We heard Marisol shout, “I got a text!” 

Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest!  
#drinksonus #droppingthebomshell

“Amazing! A Party” Hope exclaimed.

“Does that mean another girl is coming in here?” A concerned Lottie asked.

All Islanders looked at each other with worried glances. “Or it could be another guy,” Noah added.

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

I was ironing my shirt as the other guys and I were getting ready for the party tonight. Gary started the conversation “So, Bobby have you done bits with a virgin before?”

Taken back by his bluntness, I stammered. “Umm, no can’t say that I have. Have you, have any of you?” I looked around at each one of them for some sort of answer.

Gary offered his input first. “Well, I don’t mean to brag, but yeah with my high numbers I managed to be few a girls’ first.” 

Dumbstruck with his nonchalant admission, I asked. “So, has anyone else here taken a virgin?”

First Noah, “During my time at uni, my girlfriend at the time, we were each other’s first.”

Well, that was actually pretty sweet. At least it was a shared experience, and not just him trying to add to his numbers or prove something to himself by taking away some poor girl’s innocence.

Then Rocco, “Yeah, I’ve had liberty of being someone’s first. It really was a magical moment. An experience I’ll always treasure.”  
It looked like he was having a mental flashback, which actually felt a little creepy and awkward to be honest.

Finally Ibrahim, “I’m not one to talk much about my personal encounters, but since you’re asking, I have had a similar experience to Noah’s where it was the first time for both of us, but I’ve also been someone’s first after gaining more knowledge and I was able to satisfy her needs better since I knew what I was doing.”

“So apparently I’m the only guy here who hasn’t taken someone’s virginity?’” I huffed 

“Hey, I wouldn’t sweat it too much man.” Ibrahim said with encouragement. “At least you’ll know what your doing when the time comes and some girl decides to cash in her V card with you, and by the looks of it, you just may be Lexie’s first this summer.” He gave me a pat on the shoulder.

“Not unless, there’s a recoupling and she switches partners. It could be anyone of us, And I personally wouldn’t mind being that girl’s first taste of ecstasy” Rocco cut in. 

Shocked with what Rocco just suggested, I couldn’t even find the words to object. 

Luckily, Noah defended the poor girl’s honor without her even knowing she had been verbally assaulted. “Rocco, keep it in your pants man, all of you just step back and listen to yourselves for a minute. This is a person, a beautiful person who open up a part of herself to us today and you lot just violated and turned her into some sort summer conquest of who can pop her cherry first. You all should be ashamed of yourselves. She already made it clear, she just hasn’t found the right person to share that part of her life with. Show a little more respect and class. She’s coupled up with Bobby, so again making it clear that if anyone here would have that privilege, he’s the one she’s interested in, and I might add he’s the only one out of you four that hasn’t made an issue of her sexual status.” Turning his attention to Gary, Noah went on. “Gary you’ve been visually groping Lexie all day man, maybe you should turn that attention to Hannah and actually make an effort to get to know the girl you’re coupled up with” Noah now addressing Rocco. “Rocco, I seriously can’t believe you just went there and said what you said, mate. That was really offensive, and I thought you had more respect for women than that.” Then looking to Ibrahim. “And Ibrahim, if you don’t like sharing your sexual life with others, why are you so concerned if Bobby and Lexie get in on or not this summer.”

“Thank you,” was all I could get out as I looked over to Noah for having my back, or should I say Lexie’s.

“Yeah man,” He whispered. “I’m done here.” Shaking his head, Noah headed outside.

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

It was our first night in the villa. The girls were in the dressing room, busy unpacking our belongings, placing our clothes and shoes into our personally labeled cupboards, and our cosmetics and other beauty products at our designated dressing tables’. Soon, glitter spray and the smell of scented lotions filled the room as we changed and got ready for tonight’s party

“I think it will be really nice to have another girl in the villa,” Hope started the conversation. “More girls, more power, right?”

Lottie rolled her eyes, “Oh Please! If the situation was different, sure, but in here? You know if a girl comes in now, she’ll be the hottest person ever. And she’ll most likely be out to get what she wants. And what if she wants Noah?”

Hopes expression quickly changed. 

“I wouldn’t mind another girl,” I offered. “I don’t think we should be worried. The more the merrier. She’ll probably be really nice”

“Easy for you to say,” Lottie complained. “Everyone can see how infatuated Bobby is with you, and how loved up you two are already. How was that kiss by the way? It looked pretty hot.”

“Amazing!” I beamed just thinking about it.

“Hey, it could be another guy, coming in, you know.” Hope suggested. “I’m already feeling pretty attached to Noah, but do any of you girls think your head could be turned if the right guy walked in the villa.”

“I know Bobby and I just met, but honestly, I’m feeling pretty attached too. So, no I don’t think my head could be turned, even this early. I also don’t think I could handle seeing him with anyone else, especially after kissing him today.” I shared. “I would feel so hurt and betrayed, you know?”

“Yeah, I get you,” Lottie agreed. “I just know that’s going to happen to me. My instincts and the tea leaves have already told me one of you will end up kissing a guy like.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Hun,” Hope offered. “It’s only the first day, after all. No-one’s attached yet. Well, apart from me and Noah.”

“A-hem,” Lottie coughed. “And Lexie and Bobby. Did you not just hear her confession?” 

“I don’t know,” Marisol chimed in. “I wouldn’t go putting all my eggs in one basket just yet. There are four other extremely fit guys in the Villa, and more Islanders are bound to show up within the weeks to come. Are you sure Bobby’s the one for you, Lexie?”

“What are you getting at Marisol?” I questioned suspiciously.

“I’ve been watching the boys to see if I could feel out what they’re like. It just seems to me that Bobby’s not really the settling down type. He more of a let’s just be mates kind of guy. You know what I mean?” Marisol patronized.

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, Marisol,” I said sarcastically

“Ok girls, it’s time to get out there looking our best, then all the boys will want us, no matter who else walks in,” Hope encouraged us with a smile.

I changed into my black satin spaghetti strap, jersey wrap mini dress, tied in a knot on the right side, and simple strappy heels. Bobby said he liked my hair in a braid earlier, so I decided to keep it in, touching it up a little before heading outside.

The boys were already on the lawn, by the time we got outside. I made my way toward Bobby. He looked amazing wearing a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt, buttoned up just enough to show off the freckles on his smooth chest. I loved the way his fitted jean shorts hugged his butt and thighs. The scent of his after shave triggered my ASMR with a sweet smell, like pineapple and bergamot with a hint of deep dark chocolate. 

Wanting to put today’s game of Truth or Dare behind me and forget that I announced to the group and millions of viewers that I am still indeed a virgin. It was time to start having fun. “It’s our first night in the villa, and I want to party,” I grabbed a full champagne flute and started to drink.

“My girl! Let’s get on it.” Bobby grabbed the glass from my hand putting it back on the table. He led me to the dance floor where we moved to the music that was playing though out the lawn. After about the third song of us bumping and grinding in sync with one another, we decided to take a break and mingle with the others. 

It didn’t take long for Rocco to hit on me, proposing that I go up to the roof terrace with him some time to check out the stars. When Lottie and I both called him out on, he played it down by saying, it’s just astronomy and we could all learn a little something. Rocco’s failed flirting attempt lead the rest of the group to share their best pick-up lines. Some were better than others, but either way we were all laughing and having fun. Our conversation then went into some of our common dating faux pas from previous experiences.

Then the text came in….

Islanders, please go to the fire pit and get ready to meet your new arrival.  
#newarrival #turnuptheheat

“Let’s do this!” Bobby exclaimed. As everyone started making their way to the fire pit, Bobby pulled me aside. 

“What’s up?” I asked.

Bobby had a concerned look on his face, “Today’s been great, and I really enjoyed getting to know you, but I thought we should have a quick chat before someone else arrives and it all kicks off. I know there was a lot of tension during the Truth or Dare game earlier. Was it okay that I kissed you on my dare?”

“I loved it!” I answered. “I chose you this morning, and you kissed me this afternoon. What’s not to like? I’m a virgin Bobby, not a prude.”

“Yeah, it’s just that I never really got into those games when I was younger; I was pretty shy as a kid. When we played Spin the Bottle, I always hoped it wouldn’t land on me. I’m better at making people laugh than flirting, but in here it’s like you’ve got to do both. I feel like a teenager all over again,” Bobby paused. “Can I ask you now that we’re in private…Where’s your head at? What are you thinking about you and me?”

“I really like you. I would like to give us a shot.” I answered.

“I’m glad you said that” he beamed. “I think we’ve got a good connection so far. We’re definitely clicking. You’re saying all the right things, ticking all the boxes, and you’re by far the hottest girl here.” Then his mood changed, “But, it has only been a day, I don’t know if I’m ready to make a decision right now or anything like that. I still want to get to know everyone in here first.”

“Oh,” I tried to hide my disappointment, “You do?”

“Yeah, I think so,” He seemed unsure. “It’s hard for me to build a connection with someone that’s more than a friendship. I need to be sure I’m with the right person.”

Damn, I guess Marisol was right. Feeling rejected, I just stood there in silence looking down. Then I felt him lift my chin with his finger, forcing me to make eye contact with him. “Look, I like you A LOT, I just want us to take things slow, and to be sure that it’s right, for both of us. The last thing I want to do is to rush you into anything you’re not ready for.”  
Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of Lottie calling out, “Whenever you two lovebirds are ready…” 

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

Everyone sat quietly around the fire pit anticipating the arrival of the new Islander. Then clicking of stilettos on the cement was the only sound we heard, followed by an overly enthusiastic voice, “Hi everyone, I’m Priya. I’m so excited to meet you all!”

The new Islander ended up being another eye-catching female, and I must have looked like a complete ass when I whistled along with the other boys once she stepped outside. I’m so stupid. Contrary to what I really want, I just told Lexie that I wanted to take things slow. Now I’m out here whistling at this other woman right in front of Lexie. What the hell was I thinking? Oh my god, what does Lexie think of me right now? I don’t even know what the hell I’m doing. Why am I fawning over this person who is obviously trying so hard for the attention she’s receiving when I already have perfection by my side. 

Sure, the girl who just introduced herself to us as Priya is undeniably attractive. A Mediterranean beauty. She had dark features and an olive skin tone. Her perfectly large and round breast looked like they cost a fortune and could barely fit in the plummeting neckline of her elegant silver gown. Typically, I tend to be attracted to a girl with big tits, even fake ones. But now, I’m beginning to appreciate Lexie’s smaller, and natural chest. The perfect size to fit right in my hand (and mouth). Priya was also tall, like most the girls I’ve gone out with in the past. But after meeting Lexie, I discovered I prefer short, flat chested gymnasts. I know my mates back home would call me out and say Priya is my type on paper. But after meeting Lexie, that is no longer that case.

The boys, including me, were first to greet Priya. Marisol, Hope, and Lexie soon followed. I was afraid that Lexie might be frosty, after I disrespectfully whistled at Priya right in front of her. But to my surprise, she greeted the new girl with a warm welcome and grace. But then again, why wouldn’t she? The girl I was swiftly developing feelings for was amazing in every possible way, including how she makes everyone around her feel like the most important person in the room.  
I wrapped my arms around Lexie pulling her into a tight hug from behind in an attempt to reassure her that she has nothing to worry about where Priya is concerned, or any girl  
for that matter. 

Hope was the first girl to greet Priya, giving her a hug. “How are you doing, Babes? I’m Hope. It’s so good to meet you.”

“It’s good to meet you to too,” Priya returned. “I’m so glad you girls aren’t judging me for gatecrashing your party.”

Priya turned to Lexie next for an introduction, “Hi, I’m Lexie,” She went in to hug her. “You’re stunning, by the way. I just wanted to tell you, but you probably already know that.”

“You’re so sweet!” She seemed flattered by my girl’s compliment, “I was really worried I’d be fading into the background to be honest. All you girls are so beautiful, and I know I’m slightly older than some of you.”

“I wouldn’t have noticed that” Ibrahim gushed.

“You really know how to flatter a woman, Ibrahim,” Priya smiled. “But yeah, I’m 29, almost an entire decade older than Lexie. You’re only 20, right?”

“I’ll be 21 in a couple weeks!” Lexie quickly retorted.

“A birthday in the villa,” I practically squealed. “Yes! I can bake you a birthday cake.”

“As long as it’s not in the shape of your ‘image’.” Marisol mocked.

I just rolled his eyes as everyone else chuckled.

Priya shared with us a little about her past relationships and her struggle to commit. She also mentioned that she likes guys who are fun and easy going. Sounds like I might be her type, too bad for her, my head can’t be turned. 

Noticing Lottie and Hannah still at the fire pit, Priya finally said, “I guess not everyone is too excited to get to know the new girl, huh?”

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” Lexie tried to make her feel better. “They just wanted to sit back to discuss a few things on the own before coming over.” Then as if on cue, Lottie and 

Hannah finally made their way to the group.

“Sorry we didn’t come over straight away. We had something important to discuss.” Lottie air kissed Priya on both cheeks. “What did you say your name was, babe?”

“I’m Priya. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It must be really hard for you to come in when we’re all coupled up already” Lottie immediately began to throw shade.

“Lottie, is that necessary, it can’t be easy for Priya, I’m sure she knows what she’s up against.” I said in Priya’s defense. She offered me a grateful smile at the same time I noticed Lexie flash me an unsure look. What am I doing? Why did I just say that? It’s like I don’t know how to act. I keep sending the girl I want, the girl I need in my life mixed signals. Someone stop me, before I literally drive Lexie in the arms of Rocco or Gary. 

“It’s not exactly easy for us either.” Lottie fought back. 

“Oh my gosh, I just love your Aussie accent, it’s so…. Rural” Priya was quick to hold her own.

Yep, things just got real in here. The tension between these girls has reach a new level, and I don’t know if I want to be around this diva drama.

As if he read my mind, for the second time tonight, Noah stepped in trying to calm them down, “Girls, it’s a bit early for the drama isn’t it?” 

“Sorry if I don’t love the idea of being in danger already,” Lottie complained.

“Speaking of which,” Marisol chimed in. “I guess I’ll be the one to ask the big question.” Turning to Priya, she asked. “Have any of these guys caught your eye yet?”

“I would say Ibrahim is my type straight away,” Priya answered. “But I really love Bobby’s personality and he’s got the most gorgeous eyes. Look ladies, I really don’t want to tread on anyone’s toes,” she pleaded.

Dammit! She just said point blank that she’s into me. I need to make it clear to Lexie that she’s the one and only one that I want.

Breaking the tension, Hope pointed out, “Honestly people! It’s a party and no one has got Priya a drink yet.” And just like that, everyone went their separate ways.  
~~~~~  
The excitement of the first night eventually came to an end. Not ready for bed quite yet I changed into my favorite pair of cake print pajama pants. I stepped outside and found Lexie sitting on one of the day beds. Even with her make up washed off her face and wearing a simple white t-shirt and red pajama shorts, she was the most beautiful vision I’ve ever seen.  
“Hey gorgeous!” She greeted me as I sat down beside her. That’s all she had to say, and I could feel myself starting to blush.

“And hello to you, too,” I flirted back. “It looks like everyone’s getting ready for bed. And, as our first night as a couple, I was thinking about everything that’s happened today. What you shared during Truth or Dare, and our kiss. Us talking about taking things slow and wanting to get to know each other better. I’m actually a little bit embarrassed to ask this but… How do you feel about sharing a bed tonight?”

“I’m actually looking forward to it.” She smiled.

“I’m so glad you said that!” I let out a deep breath. “I was so much more nervous than I was expecting!”

I still wasn’t ready for this night to end, and she looked so damn cute sitting next to me. Fuck it! I don’t need a ‘dare’ to make my move. “By the way, you look amazing tonight. And I just wanted to tell you that I’m really glad we’re coupled up.” I scooted as close to her as I could until my leg touched hers.

I took her cheek in my hand and leaned in until our lips touched. Her lips were soft and sweet. The kiss was perfect and left me wanting more. I slid my hands down her side wrapping my arms around her waist and placing my forehead to hers. “Hey,” I whispered.

“Hey,” she whispered back, smiling. She must have read my mind because the next thing I knew her hand was on my face and she pulled me in for another kiss. This kiss started out soft like the one before, but it grew more passionate as we deepened it with our tongues. She wrapped her hands around the back of my neck pulling me in closer and my hands explored her body landing on her hips. I allowed my body to slowly descend back onto the bed, pulling her on top of me. Eventually, she pulled away with the most beautiful smile ever. When she became aware of our position on the bed along with our surroundings, she quickly sat up, but I didn’t care I could just lie here and stare at her all night.

“That was nice,” grinning, I placed my hands behind my head. “Like really, really nice.”

“Nice?” She questioned, “I thought it was amazing!”

“Honestly? You really think so…” I beamed. “I kind of just wanna sweep you up again. You’re like this gorgeous pile of dust that looks great in everything, all ready to be swept up.” 

I saw the confusion on her face but trying to hide my insecurities I rambled on about sweeping dust and went on to say, “What I mean is, you’re irresistible. And I can’t quite believe this is really happening. That was nice,” I giggled nervously.

I couldn’t take it any longer, even though she was sitting right next me, she was still too far. I grabbed her by the waist pulling her down to lay next me. She placed her head on my chest and I held her close, like a child holding his favorite teddy bear.

“I still can’t believe you picked me,” I said, as I held her, running my fingers through her hair. 

This perfect moment lasted for only a couple of minutes. It was interrupted by Priya yelling out that she got a text. The text that could change everything.

Priya, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple up with, leaving one of the girls single and vulnerable.  
#achallengerappeaars #girlcode

“I knew it!” Lottie exclaimed.

“Looks like its competition time, ladies.” Hope said, as we all headed up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfiction, let alone first time writing a story ever. I hope you enjoy it. I kept the same timeline and basic dialogue of the story, with a few changes and additions. I also kept the setting in the UK to keep the authenticity of the story, however I have never visited and my knowledge of the British culture is limited, so please excuse some of my American references and grammar.


	2. The Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 in the villa. The Islanders play a game of Two Truths and A Lie. Priya chooses to couple up with one of the boys. What will this mean for Bobby and Lexie?

Bobby's POV

It was still dark outside, but I couldn’t go back to sleep. I’m used to waking up before the crack of dawn most mornings so I can make it to the hospital kitchen in time to get a head start on breakfast and lunch prep. I’ll just lie down for a few more minutes. I was enjoying being trapped under this ravishing creature, as she held on to me in her sleep, with her arms and legs wrapped around my body. I’ve never woken up this happy before, and I have ‘Big Bob’ to attest to that. I can feel him standing at attention. Ugh, as much as I didn’t want to climb out of bed, I had to figure out a way to pry myself from Lexie’s subliminal grasp so I could sneak to the bathroom and take care of business. 

I attended to some personal me time while thinking about Lexie with every stroke, until finally, I reached my release. I have a feeling I will be taking many cold showers and taking care of my own needs for a long time before Lexie and I actually have the perfect moment alone to make her first time as special as I want to make it for her. I do hope that I am the one to share that experience with her, and many after. I don’t want to rush her into doing anything she’s ready for, but god I hope she’s ready soon and ready to give herself to me. I am a man with needs, and though I can wait, I can only wait for so long. 

After washing up in the shower I got dressed and headed to the kitchen to start a brew. Mug in hand, I headed to the loungers to enjoy the sunrise and daydream some more about Lexie. One by one the Islanders each made their way outside and joined me out by the pool. I was enjoying a chat with Rocco, Gary, and Ibrahim, when a voracious Priya joined our group seeking male attention. The other guys fed right into it, practically falling at her feet. I was too busy watching for Lexie to pay her any attention.

It seemed like forever that I was trying to dodge advances from Priya when Lexie finally walked out onto the lawn. There she was, my savior, dressed in the most tantalizing and scanty swimsuit, leaving very little to the imagination. It was aqua bluish in color with a chain around her neck like a choker, dropping down dead center between her perfect breast, and another wrapped around her tiny waist. I wasn’t the only one captivated by her appearance. I’m pretty sure everyone’s jaw hit the floor as all eyes were glued to her flawless figure.

“Damn! That’s fucking hot.” Ibrahim whistled.

“The suit or what’s underneath?” Rocco continued to visually examine my girl.

“I’m pretty sure we can all agree it’s what’s underneath.” Gary clarified.

Lottie, who was sitting just a few yards away from us with her feet dipped in the pool, looked over to Priya and smirked. “Kind of hard to compete with that. Isn’t it Priya?’  
Deflated, Priya just shrugged her shoulders.

Meanwhile, not able to take my eyes off Lexie, I adjusted myself in the lounger, trying to cover up how turned on I was as she made her way to the group. She sat down on the chair where I was lying. I turned my body toward her, wrapping my arm around her torso, I pulled her to me, until she was leaning back against my chest. The smell of her lotion and body spray filled the air around me, a mix of peaches and vanilla with a hint of amber. 

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

“Hi Lexie,” Priya welcomed me as soon as I sat down on the lounger with Bobby. His arm firm around my waist. “I was just trying to get know the boys a bit and learn more about all the couples. I need to weigh my options here, you know?” Then as an afterthought, she added, “You and Bobby make such a cute couple.”

Overjoyed by her comment, I smiled at Bobby and said, “Thank you, we do though, don’t we?”

“Hey Lexie, I think we need to start interrogating the boys for more information.” Priya pressed, “Want to play my ‘good cop’?”

I noticed Lottie looking over, rolling her eyes, as she kicked legs in the water.

Trying to pay no attention to Lottie’s pettiness, I answered, “Sure! Why not? I love detective work. I just finished binge watching Sherlock on Netflix.”

“That makes since, you’re in law school, aren’t you?” Priya asked.

“Um… No, actually that’s Marisol.” I corrected her. “I’m studying Health and Fitness.”

“Of course, you’re the gymnast! That must mean you have pretty agile moves, right?” She smirked.

“Damn right!” I answered, then flashed a smile to Bobby.

Lottie finally decided to make her way to group. She took a seat on the lounger next to Rocco. 

“An interrogation? You make it sound so hot, Priya,” Lottie mocked. “And, offering to help, Lexie? I’m sure the two of you will be getting these boys to air out their dirty laundry in no time. After all, everyone loves authority figures, right?”

“Cut the sarcasm, Lottie!” Gary quickly cut her off.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry,” Lottie apologized.

Despite Gary’s effort to break the tension between Lottie and Priya, they continued to take verbal jabs at one another until Priya decided she wanted to get to know Bobby a little better by asking him if he’s ever had sex in a kitchen.

“That’s kind of a personal question to ask someone you barely know, isn’t it?” I huffed in annoyance.

“What’s the matter Lexie? Your virgin ears can’t handle hearing about Bobby’s previous sexual exploits?” Priya teased. 

I had nothing to say to that, so I just rolled my eyes and listened to Bobby’s response instead.

“Funny enough, there’s only been one time when I’ve come close, but neither of us had a condom, so it didn’t happen,” Bobby explained.

“Well, you know what they say, ‘No glove, no love’.” Priya suggested a little too flirtatiously.

From there the conversation veered to safe sex practices and the abundance of condoms that have been found in the villa. Then Rocco decided he was going to hit on Priya, right in front Lottie. Not smart Rocco. Not smart.

Eventually, Priya asked about Noah and Hope. The entire group agreed and shared with Priya that we think those two seem suspiciously too close this early on. I also mentioned that I happened to notice them still in bed this morning all ‘loved up.’

“Noah could be a bit of me,” Priya wavered, “Do you guys think I’d have a chance of getting in between Hope and Noah?”

“Unlikely, they’re really going for that ‘power couple’ vibe already,” Rocco discouraged.

Turning to me and Bobby, Priya queried, “And how strong are you two now, after last night?”

Bobby gave me a tight squeeze. “I think we’re also one of the stronger couples, but I don’t know how Lexie feels yet,” He responded as he studied me intently.

“Well then, Lexie?” Priya pestered, “Do you feel like you and Bobby are a strong couple?”

“We agreed to take things slow, but yes, I definitely feel a connection.” I could feel the weight of Bobby’s stare as I answered her question.

“Lexie, I really like you,” Priya contemplated, “Everybody seems so nice here, I don’t know how I’m going to choose.”

“Ugh… I’m so over this conversation,” Lottie huffed as she stood up.” I’m going to go find Hannah and Hope. You coming Lexie?” She looked at me.

“Actually, I’d like to have a chat with Lexie too,” Bobby earnestly stated. “I’m gonna head to the daybeds, if you want to talk Lexie.”

Everyone wandered off going their separate ways. On my way to the daybeds, Gary approached me.

“Hey Lexie, got a minute?” Gary asked.

“I was actually heading to the daybeds to talk with Bobby.”

“I’m sure Bobby can stand to wait a little longer. I’d really like to have a quick chat.”

“Look Gary, I know you fancy me. You haven’t exactly been very subtle about it. Actually, you told me yourself, yesterday that you like me.” I confirmed. “And, as flattered as I am, I really want to give it a shot with Bobby, as you should with Hannah.” I continued, “I already told you yesterday, I’m up to getting to know you as a friend, but I think that’s all there’s gonna be between us. I don’t want to come off as mean or upset you, but I want to be honest rather than lead you on.”

“Fair enough,” he sounded a bit deflated. “But just know, with Priya in the mix, there’s been talk that she might choose to couple up with Bobby, leaving you single and fair game for the rest of us to graft on. I just hope I can be the one to turn your head.”

"Wow, Gary, I’m not really sure how to take that,” offended, I went on, “You make it sound like I’m some sort of trophy or something, and I’m not sure how I feel about that, but it’s not good.” I huffed off.

I made my way to the daybeds, Bobby was spread out across the bed, with his hands behind his head propped up on the pillows. “You look amazing today, Lexie.” He complimented me.

“Thank you,” I smiled as I sat down on the side of bed, positioning my body so that I was able to make eye contact while we talked.

“There’s a few things I wanted to chat with you about,” He started.

“Oh? What’s up?” I asked.

“Well, first off, in case you didn’t know, when you walked out this morning, all eyes were on you. The guys were literally drooling over you and saying how hot you look. And to be honest, I like knowing that everyone was checking you out, but it’s me you picked.”

“That’s what you wanted to tell me?” I questioned.

“Not just that.” His tone became more thoughtful, “You told Priya and the others that you wanted to take things slow. Is that really how you feel?”

“Well, isn’t that what you said you wanted last night?” I reiterated his previous suggestion. “She put me on the spot, and she doesn’t need to know everything,” obviously I was referring to our kiss last night.

“Good thinking. I don’t always like people to know how I really feel, either.” Bobby tapped the side of his nose, giving me a knowing wink, “Keeps things interesting!”

Then he grabbed my hand and with a somber look in his eyes, “I don’t want Priya to pick me. I want to find a way for us to stay together.”

Decisively, he leaned in to kiss me. His lips felt warm and soft, his touch sent goosebumps throughout my skin as he slid his fingers down my back. When he pulled away, I couldn’t help but see a look of vulnerability in his eyes. “Everything OK?” I asked.

“I just…” frowning, he paused for a moment. “I know I’m all jokes and stuff when I’m around everyone. But being here with you. It… does something to me. I felt it last night too. Like, for the first time in my life there’s something I really care about, and I don’t want to lose it… That’s you, by the way. Not that you’re a ‘thing’ or an ‘it’…” He started stumbling over his words.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere.” I promised him.

“Thank you,” his face lit up. “Hearing you say that feels… Well, it feels really good.” His expression getting serious again, “But with the way things work in here, I don’t know if we can make promises like that, Lexie. Like, I don’t know if you’ve met yourself lately, but I have serious competition. This morning alone is proof of that. Every guy in this Villa wants you Lexie.”

“Let’s change the subject,” I proposed, trying to lighten the mood. “Do you think you’d; you know… do bits in the villa?

Bobby laughed; I could tell my random question caught him off guard. “Well, that was a gear shift. Um, I’m not sure. Maybe. It depends…”

“You mean, it depends on the girl?”

“Perhaps that’s part of it, yeah.” Reaching for my hand, he added, “But I meant more like, it depends on the moment.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean if my head wasn’t in the right place, or she wasn’t in the mood, then no. Finding someone attractive isn’t the only thing that matters when it comes to sex.”

“So, you’re saying, you need to feel comfortable with the other person?”

“Well, yeah, that’s important. I mean, you are going to be naked with that person. It doesn’t matter who you are, it’s a whole other kind of intimacy. Being ready for it physically and being ready for it emotionally isn’t the same thing. It should be something special for both people. If one person isn’t up for it then it’s not happening. End of.”

“Hmm,” I heard myself whisper as my mind drifted away in deep thought.

Snapping me out of my trance, Bobby stretched himself out on the daybed, giving me a thoughtful look. “My turn to ask a question…”

“Go on.”

“Who do you think will be first to have sex in here?”

“Hmm… probably me,” I teased. “I have some catching up to do…”

“Interesting…” He pondered for a while. “But don’t rush things, Lexie. Your first time should be special. What you have to offer, is the most precious gift one person can share with another. Don’t give it away freely just because you’re in a place like this. Please, promise me, that when the time comes, the person who you give yourself to treasures you and all that you have to give.”

Nodding my head, I asked, “Was your first time special?”

“Let’s just say, I wish I had waited,” He replied remorsefully.

Our conversation came to a halt, when I heard Lottie call out to me from the terrace. It was time for a little ‘Girl Talk’.

~~~~~  
After a riveting gossip session with the girls, I made my way to the lawn, where some of the other Islanders and I engaged in a futile discussion about body spray and sun cream. It wasn’t too far into the conversation Hannah read the text, instructing us to head to the fire pit for a game of ‘Two Truths and A Lie’.

“Oh no, I hate this game, I can never read people,” Ibrahim frowned.

“It’s just a game, let’s have fun,” I suggested. “No need to take it so seriously.”

The first Islander to share was Hope. We learned that she sings in a choir, she is a horrible cook, and that she was once thrown out of a water park when she was caught drinking alcohol in the wave pool. 

Noah was up next. He said he has a pet snake named Frank, he collects miniature sculptures, and his favorite snack is Monster Munch. Everyone was convinced he was lying about the Monster Munch, except Hope, who really wanted the sculpture collection to be false. Finally, I called him out on the pet snake. I noticed a dim look on Bobby’s face, and an exaggerated huff from Hope, as Noah congratulated me and gave me a series of high fives for my correct guess. Tension seemed to build between Noah and Hope as they realized they don’t know as much about each other as they thought.

Noah and Hope weren’t the only couple feeling the pressure to correctly spot their partner’s lie. Marisol and Ibrahim got into it during their turns, and it seemed like I was the only one stepping up to play referee. I feel a sorry for Ibrahim, Marisol can be so harsh sometimes, he clearly feels intimidated by her.

“Ok, ok, my turn!” Bobby shouted as he waved for everyone quiet down. “I need to think for a minute first… Okay, here we go. Number one, I’ve won an award for my buttercream. Number Two, I used to sing in a punk band. 

“Really?” Gary questioned. “What was the band called?”

“Paisley Cuddle,” Bobby offered with a nonchalant shrug. Then continuing, “And number three, I once lasted three minutes and thirty-two seconds on a mechanical bull.”

“He’s lying about the bull,” Gary scoffed. “He wishes!”

“Is ‘Paisley Cuddle’ even a real name, Bobby?” Lottie questioned.

Bobby was looking at me with that same damn mischievous grin of his. The same one that melted me yesterday. His eyes daring me to call him out on his lie.

“OK…” I took on his silent challenge. “He never won a prize for his buttercream…but not because his buttercream is anything less than amazing, I imagine. It’s because there is no such award.”

“She’s right!” Bobby exclaimed. “There is no prize for buttercream, because you know if there was, I would win first prize.”

“Three and a half minutes? Really?” Gary still questioning. “I’m impressed.”

“Of course, you are!” Bobby gloated.

“Well, it looks like Lexie knows quite a bit about her man,” Priya praised. “But let’s see how well Bobby knows Lexie,” she soon challenged. “Your turn, Lexie” 

“Alright! Let’s do this,” Bobby clapped his hands, rubbing them together waiting for me to list my ‘truths’ and ‘lie’.

“Ok… first one, I spent over £5,000 on a pair of shoes.” I started. “Second, I scored a perfect 10 on the uneven bars. And last, I prepared a meal with Gordon Ramsay.”

“Ok Bobby,” Priya pressed, “Which one is it?” 

I glanced to my side to see Bobby thoughtfully looking at me with a smile. “I feel like I know Lexie fairly well already. Lexie is a glamorous girl, but I don’t know if she’s willing to drop £5,000 on a pair of shoes.”

“Five grand isn’t out of line for a truly legendary pair of shoes,” Priya concurred. “I’ve been there.” 

“Moving on,” Bobby interjected. “She’s been a gymnast her entire life, so scoring a perfect 10 in a competition is plausible. And Gordon Ramsay… yeah, he may be a legendary chef and all, but I don’t know if I’m sold on that one, like, when would she ever have a chance or even want to cook with him.”

“So, is that your guess, then, that I’m lying about cooking with Gordon?” I smirked.

“Yeah,” Bobby still looked a little unsure. “I’ll go with the one about Gordon Ramsay.”

“Sorry Babe,” I consoled him. “I have yet to score a perfect 10 on the uneven bars; my best score to date 9.85.I have received 10’s for my floor routine and balance beam though.”

“When did you cook with Chef Gordon Ramsay,” Rocco inquired.

“It was for school. I submitted an essay about the importance of a healthy diet and exercise. The grand prize winner got to spend an afternoon training with Gordon and preparing a well-balanced meal afterward.” I went on to add, “He was actually really nice, and surprisingly fit!”

“Well Bobby, looks like you don’t know Lexie as well as you thought,” Gary noted with a haughty smile.

Looking a little defeated, Bobby pulled me into arms, in a tight squeeze from the side. Then whispered in my ear, “You tricked me with the gymnastic score, I knew you would have scored a 10 and technically I was right.” 

“Stop being a sore loser,” I kissed Bobby on the cheek. “I stumped you fair and square.”

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

After impressing everyone with my ability to ride a mechanical bull for over three minutes and discovering that Lexie not only has expensive taste is shoes but that she spent an entire day cooking and working out with Chef Gordon Ramsay, the text came in.

Islanders, the time has come for Priya to choose which boy she wants to couple up with. All Islanders must now gather at the fire pit.  
#decisionsdecisions #onawingandapriya

We gathered around the fire pit in our couples. All of us were full of anticipation of what was to come. Hope had a grim expression, as her and Noah clutched hands. Marisol and Ibrahim were having a quiet but intense conversation. I reached for Lexie’s hand, slipping my fingers between hers, “If she picks me, we can still end up together again. I don’t have to share a bed with her, I don’t even want to.” I added, “We can pick each other next chance we get.”

“I hope it doesn’t come to that.” She said quietly as I gently squeezed her hand and pressed my lips to her temple.

The sound of heels approached as Priya started, “I want to thank everyone for being so welcoming when I entered the villa. It wasn’t easy coming in as the new girl and having to catch up. Everyone has been so lovely, which made it even harder to make my decision. But I came to the villa to find love, so… Even though someone might end up upset, I have to go with my heart. Lexie, you’re such a sweet person, and I do really like you...”

I don’t like where this is going.

“I like everyone here, pretty much,” she went on. “This is really hard! But I have to pick “someone… So, the boy I want to couple with tonight is… Bobby”

Fuck! What the hell just happened? In a state of shock, I couldn’t move. I couldn’t even bring myself to say anything. I just sat there with a deadpan stare on my face not knowing what to do next. I felt Lexie slowly release her grip from my hand, I tried to hold on tighter and pull her back to me, but it was too late, she let go. As her hand left mine, an overwhelming feeling came over me. It was a feeling I never felt before, and I didn’t like it.

“I think this is part, where you stand up and walk over to be with Priya.” I heard a soft voice next to me mutter. 

“What if I don’t want to?” 

“I don’t think you have much of a choice.” She let out a deep breath and nodded her head in Priya’s direction

Forcing myself to stand up, I turned back to Lexie and bent down to place a tender kiss on her forehead before making my way toward Priya. “Just because she chose to couple up me tonight, doesn’t change things between us or the way I feel about you Lexie. We’ll get a chance to couple up again, I promise.”

“I don’t know if you can make promises like that, Bobby. Not the way things work in here.” The same exact words I said to her just earlier today thrown back in my face. Making me fully aware of what I stand to lose, and realizing that losing her, losing what we have, what we could have isn’t an option.

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

Still processing everything that happened earlier, I made my best effort to hide my pain and go all out with my hair and make-up for tonight. Seeing right through my charade, the other girls made their best effort to console me, and lift my spirits, but nothing they said or did seemed to dull the pain. 

I’m technically single now, and I know Gary and Rocco are interested in me. Priya may have snatched Bobby away from me, but I’m sure I can still gain the attention of the other boys. Bobby did say he wanted to ‘take things slow’ and ‘get to know everyone’. So that’s what I’ll do tonight; get to know everyone. Sorry Hannah, sorry Lottie; Priya left me with no other choice.

As I sat at my vanity trying to pull myself together, the girls did their best to comfort me, Then Marisol started going on a tangent, “I’m sorry for being the one who has to say it, but the way I see it, Priya was just being true to herself. It’s hard to accept that someone’s going to get hurt, but you have to be prepared for that. Someone’s toes have to get stepped on. I warned you no to put all your eggs in one basket. Especially someone like Bobby.”

“What the hell, Marisol?’ Lottie took the words right out of my mouth.

“I’m just saying, Bobby must have sent some sort of vibe or signal that it would okay for her to couple with him tonight.” Noticing the death stare from all us, Marisol’s tone softened. “Look, there’s always a chance we’ll get some new boys later.”

Then Hope looked out the window, “Come on girls let’s get out there.” She handed me some tissue and helped me fix my make-up. I quickly got dressed putting on my long sleeve leopard print crop top, showing just enough cleavage, and bare stomach to show off my piercing, I slipped into a black pencil skirt, finishing off the outfit with a pair of black gladiator stilettos. I put on the largest hoop earrings I could find, and pulled my hair up tight on top of my head in a high ponytail.

I made way outside with the rest of the girls. The music was blaring from the speakers. The Islanders split up forming cliques throughout the yard. I headed straight to the bar and mixed myself a rum and coke. As I sipped on my drink, Rocco sauntered toward me, “Looking spicy tonight, Lexie!” He purred like a wild animal on the prowl.  
Normally I might be a little offended with such brusqueness, but tonight I decided to welcome it. His hungry eyes took in every inch of me.

“You’re a student, right?” He started the conversation light.

“Yeah, health and fitness,” I confirmed.

“Do you like it?” He continued with the small talk.

“Yeah, I love it!” I kept the conversation going, “I’m studying something I feel really passionate about, and being on the gymnastic team keeps me busy and in shape. I feel really fortunate to be to doing something I love.”

“You’re really lucky. Not everyone can say that.” There was a hint of sadness in his tone. “That lifestyle can be so hectic, right? I’ve known people who get so caught up in studying and meeting new people they burn out. Don’t forget to take a break every now and then. Self-care is so important.”

As, I stood there listening to Rocco ramble on about uni life and self-care I absentmindedly finished my drink. He stepped closer, closing the distance between us, taking the empty glass from my hand. “What were you drinking? I’ll make you another.”

“Rum and coke,” I replied.

“Rum and coke it is,” I watched as he poured the ingredients into my glass. Handing me back my drink, he slowly removed his hand from the glass allowing his fingers to lightly brush against mine before completely letting go. “I have to be honest here Lexie, I feel a strong connection between us, maybe we should get to know each other better.” He stepped in even more, closing any distance that was ever once between us. He started to lightly run his fingertips along the side of my waist. 

“Maybe I might like that,” I smiled back at him, trying to push any thoughts of Bobby to the back of my mind.

His eyes continued to linger on me, “Has anyone ever told you, you bear a striking resemblance to Ariana Grande?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re way hotter, and if Ariana ever saw you for herself, she’d be jealous.”

“Well, aren’t you the charmer.”

“You know what else I think?” His eyes darkened, and voice sultry.

“Tell me.”

“I think that when you finally 'Give It Up'; you’ll be a very 'Dangerous Woman'.”

“I guess I’ll just leave you to 'Imagine' that.” Drink in hand I sauntered off. 

I eventually found my way to the bean bags and allowed my weight to sink into one. Sitting there all alone I nursed my drink and watched everyone else get along. Trying to process the conversation I just had with Rocco, I finally noticed Gary take a seat in the bean bag next to me. 

“You look stunning tonight, Lexie,” Gary broke the silence.

“Thank you, Gary,” I returned politely.

“Grafting hard?” He chuckled, “Now that Priya’s swept away Bobby, are you ready to explore your other options?”

“I might be,” I smiled, finally letting my guard down with him, “I’ve decided to chat with a few people tonight.”

“Playing it cool? I like that,” Gary studied me, “As long as one of those people is me.” Scooting his bean bag closer to me, he went on, “Tell you what Lexie, now that you’re single, I can’t get the thought of us getting the chance to couple up out of my head, and I’d be well chuffed to end up with a fittie like you.”

At the risk of killing the moment, I reminded him, “What about Hannah?” 

Glancing over to Hannah, he answered, “What about her? It’s just how things work in here.” He folded his arms across his chest.

“How do you feel about her?” I inquired.

Kicking the grass with a huff, “Don’t get me started, mate. The girl winds me up, and not in a good way. She goes on and on about this literature stuff. It all makes me feel a little out of touch. It’s not like we’re tied down.” With a meaningful look in his eyes, I began to see Gary a little differently. If the ship with Bobby has sailed, maybe I should consider my chances with Gary, I know he’s into me… but no, it just doesn’t feel right, he’s not Bobby, none of these guys are Bobby. I can flirt with these boys all night and never feel the way I feel when I’m with him. I’d be a fool to think otherwise.

Abruptly, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed, Hannah plop herself onto Gary’s lap, winding her arms around his neck, “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” She  
asked surly. 

“Not at all!” I stood up, probably more hastily than I should have, I could feel the effects from the alcohol as I caught myself from stumbling, “Just gonna go get myself a refill.” I slurred as I wobbled away.

After another refill, I ended up perched on the bench swing overlooking the lawn. A small smile found its way to my lips as I watched Bobby being the life of the partly amid a cluster of Islanders. 

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

I spent most of my night watching Lexie from afar, while trying to enjoy myself. Half-heartedly cracking jokes and showing off my best impressions. After all, it’s what I’m known for, being the guy who makes others laugh, while hiding behind my own pain and insecurities. I don’t know how much longer I can put on this charade. It’s killing me inside having to watch Rocco and Gary graft on her all night while I avoid Priya. 

After about my second beer, I finally started to relax a bit and offered some of my best impressions to an audience of Islanders standing around me. After taking my bow, the first thing that caught my eye was Lexie. She was sitting alone on the swing just across the way. She was sipping on a drink and offered a weak smile when she saw me walking towards her. 

I sat down next to Lexie and got straight to the point. “Alright, let’s chat.” I sighed

“What would Priya have say about that?” She barked at me.

“Fuck Priya!” I practically yelled.

“Yeah, I’m sure she’d like that, wouldn’t she,” Angry and hurting, she was letting me have it. “At least you’re with someone more experienced now. I’m sure she’ll take great care of you tonight” 

No Lexie don’t say that! That is so not true, you are the only woman I want to be with. It’s you and only you, I will wait forever for you if I have to, I don’t want someone with experience, Lexie, I need you. A storm of emotions was soaring through my veins.

“Really, Lexie, is this how it’s going to be between us now?” Not able to hide my pain any longer I went on. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you talking to Rocco and Gary earlier. Just so you know, having to watch them graft and put their hands all over you made me feel sick.”

“I thought you liked it that other guys find me attractive. Didn’t you say earlier that you get off on that?” She so bluntly threw in my face.

“It’s different now Lexie and you know it!” I couldn’t believe she actually went there. But I know she feels betrayed, and I can tell she’s already drunk, so I’m gonna let that one slide, this time.

She must have noticed the shock in my eyes, triggering her to apologize, “I’m sorry, I guess I’m still a bit salty.” Then lowering her voice to a whisper, she held up her drink, “I might also be a little drunk… shh.” The girl could barely sit up straight, let alone display any control over her motor skills.

“Yeah, that’s enough for you,” I swiftly grabbed her drink from her grasp. “You’re cut off for the rest of the night!”

“Hey, that’s mine, give it back!” She cried out as she tried to get her drink back.

Laying down the law, I ordered. “No, you’re done, Lexie!” I do have to admit though; she looked so damn cute, reaching across my body trying to grab the glass out of my hand. It was just too easy keeping it from her, there was no way her tiny body was going to extend far enough to reach my hand as I stretched my arm up and back as far as I could. I couldn’t hold in a smile any longer. She was stretched across my lap and staring straight into my eyes. My empty hand took her by the waist, and I let out a deep breath, “I’m sorry about what happened with Priya.” 

I poured out her drink then placed the empty glass down beside me. With both hands free I took a hold of her and without any effort, I lifted her and sat her on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into my body. “My feelings for you haven’t changed, Lexie. I still want us to be together.” Holding her tight, I lightly touched her forehead with my lips and whispered, “I miss you.” Not wanting this moment to ever end, it was abruptly interrupted with someone coughing behind us.

Priya raised her eyebrows. “Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom?” She grinned, “Don’t look so guilty. It’s why we’re all here, isn’t it? To flirt?”

“In all fairness, Priya, I think Lexie and I are beyond flirting right now,” I didn’t even try to hide my irritation. “And, if you don’t mind, we were in the middle of something, here.”

“Yes, I can see that. The whole villa can see that,” She pointed to the others and chuckled. “Thus, my offer to get you a condom.” 

Then looking at Lexie, she asked, “Can we chat?” 

Looking to Lexie, she nodded. “It’s fine.”

Leaving Lexie to talk with Priya, I ended up sitting with Hope, Noah, and Ibrahim at the firepit.

“So, Bobby what’s it like having two girls fighting over you?” Noah pried.

“They’re not fighting. They’re talking.” I pointed out.

“I think want Noah means is, what does it feel like to be the most wanted man in the villa?” Hope asked.

“Hope! I didn’t realize…” trying to lift my spirits I decided to turn things around into a joke. “Were you interested in a bit of the Bobby action too.”

“Oh Bobby…” Hope laughed. “As cute and funny as you are. No, I am not interested. Noah is all the man I’ll ever need. Besides everyone here knows that you and Lexie belong together. You two are clearly into each other like no one else. I hate to admit it, because I do feel that Noah and I have a strong connection, but you and Lexie might have even a deeper bond. I would definitely say that we are the top two couples right now. It’s a shame that Priya got in the middle of you guys.”

Shaking my head. “I’m so irritated with Priya right now. Can you even call Lexie and I couple right now, after what happened today?”

“Yes!” Hope suggested. “You and Lexie belong together. Everyone knows it. I’m certain that you and Lex will get back together at the next recoupling. In the meantime, it doesn’t say anywhere that you can graft on her or spend all your waking hours together with her. You just can’t share a bed with her.”

“No bother,” I replied. “I’ll just sleep out here on one of the day beds tonight. I’m sure as hell not gonna share a bed with Priya.”

“I’d share a bed with her, mate.” Ibrahim chimed in.

“Then do me a favor and couple up with her at the next recoupling and you can.” I stated.

“So, you’re sleeping out here tonight?” Noah questioned. “Do you think Lexie will join you?”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” I admitted.

“So, two days in, and you’re already certain that Lexie is the only girl for you? You’re not even going to give Priya or any other girl that might walk in a chance?” Ibrahim grilled me.  
“I can’t explain it man, but yeah. I never thought that something like this could ever happen to me, here or on the outside. I’ve been either friend zoned so many times, some with benefits that I never thought I could feel this way about a girl. There’s just something about her, a connection, I literally cannot describe, but I think I’m putting all my eggs in Lexie’s basket.”

“That’s pretty bold of you man,” Noah stated. “You may be putting all your eggs in, but is she? Things can change pretty fast in here. You of all people should know that. Priya chose to couple up with you despite knowing how strong you and Lexie were-”

“ARE, mate!” I interrupted. “Are. We’re still strong, you’ll see.”

“What I’m saying, man.” Noah continued. “Is that Gary and Rocco are both already making their move on Lexie now that you’re coupled up with Priya. And who’s to say that another guy won’t come in and do the same thing with her that Priya did to you, and worse yet, what if her head does get turned in the process. I’m not trying to upset you man, just saying that’s how things work in here.”

“I’m not worried about Lexie,” I had a hard time convincing even myself. “But exactly, that’s how things happen in here, so who’s to say the next girl or guy to walk in the villa won’t break up you and Hope, or Rocco and Lottie, or anyone else? We’re all vulnerable in that type situation, not just me and Lexie.”

“He’s got a point, mate.” Ibrahim agreed.

Continuing our discussion, a little while longer, and keeping an eye on Lexie and Priya while they were having their conversation, I finally decided it was time to head upstairs and get ready for bed. 

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

I looked at Priya with hardness in my eye waiting for her to say something.

“If it makes you feel any better, Bobby wasn’t my first choice.” She started

“No, it doesn’t make me feel better!” I snapped. “And, if he wasn’t your first choice, then why did you even pick him?”

“Well, obvious reasons, he is fit, funny, he has an amazing smile, and don’t get me started on those eyes.”

“Yeah, I can go on all night too, with what I like about Bobby, but that doesn’t change the fact that you chose, the only boy in here that I want to be with.”

“Really, because it didn’t look that way when Rocco was practically feeling you up by the bar. Or when Gary was putting the moves on you at the bean bags,”

“You’re keeping tabs on me?”

“Not really, just trying to suss out the competition, I guess.”

“Why are you really here, Priya? Did you actually have something to say to me?’

“I want to apologize. Lexie out of all the girls, you’ve been the nicest to me. You made me feel so welcomed as soon as I got here.”

“And you repay me by going behind my back and coupling up with Bobby.”

“Like I said, he’s not my first choice, but in the moment, he seemed like the ‘safe’ choice. But it was painfully obvious how unhappy he was after I said his name, and how reluctant he was to even walk over to me. I realized I made a mistake. Then seeing the two of you together right now, it’s clear that no one stands a chance of coming between that.” 

“Okay, so what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I’m sorry. I realize that I don’t stand a chance with Bobby. I’m not going to stand of the way of you coupling back with him at the next recoupling, and I hope that you can forgive me for making such a mess of things.”

“So, you’re not interested in Bobby and you’re not going to try and turn his head behind my back?”

“I’m not saying I’m not interested in Bobby; but I’m saying I realize I have no chance in turning that boy’s head. It’s time I turn my focus on someone else.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see where things go from here. You really hurt me Priya, it’s gonna take some time before I can trust you again.”

“Fair enough. And I promise I won’t try anything on him in bed tonight.” She smirked.

“Seriously?” I snapped. “Just when I’m about to forgive you, you bring up the fact that you’re sharing a bed with him tonight, and practically rub it in my face. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry, that was pretty insensitive.”

“You think?”

Seriously, I am sorry.”

“Whatever, I’m done here.”

~~~~~  
Once I washed my face, brushed me teeth, and changed into my pajamas, Bobby found his way to the entry way of the dressing room. “Everyone decent?” He asked covering his eyes.

“It’s just me.” I answered, “And, yes I am.” I grabbed his hands away from his eyes, taking his arms and wrapping them around my waist pulling him in close.

“Mmm, I like it when you take control of me like that Lexie.” Bobby grinned. Then lingering over his words, he continued. “I’m heading downstairs to sleep on the daybeds and just wanted to come up to say goodnight… or… to… maybe… see… if… you… might… be… interested…”

“Yes! Yes Bobby, I want to come downstairs and sleep outside with you tonight.”

“What makes you think that’s what I was gonna ask you? I just wanted to see if you wanted a cup of tea before bed?”

“Really? Tea?”

Not even trying to hide his smile. “No, I don’t want tea, I want you, Silly. Of course, I was coming up here to ask you to cuddle up with me tonight.”

We headed out and made ourselves comfortable in one of day beds and snuggled up close under the covers. He asked me about my conversation with Priya. We also made a pact with one another that if ever we find ourselves in this situation where we’re stuck coupled with another person, we wouldn’t share a bed with anyone else. Instead, we would just sneak off and sleep together outside in one of the day beds or on the couch in the lounge. We made out for a while, sharing a number of impassioned kisses before finally falling asleep.


	3. If Ever You're in My Arms Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Priya go out on a date. Hope encourages Lexie to keep her options open. Bobby witnesses some strange banter between Rocco and Lexie, shortly after sharing an intimate moment with her in the pool. Oh, and a shout out to "Breakfastgate" with Marisol, Hannah and Gary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos and any grammatical errors. I don't have any proof readers and try my best to edit any mistakes I catch.

Bobby’s POV

My internal clock woke me up once more before sunrise. I was torn between staying in bed enjoying the warmth of Lexie’s body next to mine, as I watched the sunrise, or get out of bed and find something to keep myself busy. After deliberating with myself. I decided I could have both. Once the sun was out, I carefully climbed out of bed as not to wake up the sleeping beauty next to me.

I searched the fridge and started rummaging through the kitchen cupboards and shelves for fixings and supplies. I felt like I needed to bake something. I find it therapeutic when I create a delicious treat by mixing a few ingredients to together and warming them in the oven. I ended up finding everything I needed to make the perfect batch of blueberry muffins. 

By the time I took the muffins out of the oven to cool down, Marisol walked into the kitchen looking like she was also on a mission to create something special.

“Muffin?” I offered as I grabbed myself one.

“No thanks,” she replied. “I’m in the mood for a Spanish Omlette.”

“Suit yourself.” As I walked out of the kitchen, I noticed Hannah going to the kitchen to fix something for breakfast as well.

My shower was cold and long. I had only one thing or person actually on my mind. At this rate, I’m feeling pretty confident that all my showers will be cold ones, and not because I need to cool off from the weather. After my shower, I headed to the dressing room to get dressed, and somehow lost track of time once I started practicing some of my best impressions in front of the mirror. I was suddenly interrupted by Priya when she stormed into the dressing room to tell me that she got a text, saying that her and I would be going on a date for mimosas and pastries. 

“Do I have to?” I pouted.

“Gee, don’t get too excited.” She huffed. “And yes, you have to. I’m gonna go get ready, meet you downstairs in a bit.”

Once she was gone, I changed into a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a navy-blue henley t-shirt and gave myself another look in the mirror. I was dreading having to tell Lexie about my date with Priya. I’m sure she would understand. After all that’s how things work in here, but it didn’t make it any easier. Ugh, I wish it were Lexie I was having this date with. Then I heard that sweet angelic voice.

“I had one of the muffins you made. It was delicious.” Lexie complimented.

“Muffin? What are you talking about? I don’t know about any muffins.” I pretended not to know what she was talking about, but I’m sure the grin on my face told her otherwise.

She continued to go on about the muffin and told me all about the drama in the kitchen. She mentioned something about “Breakfastgate” and how both Marisol and Hannah were making breakfast for Gary. She told me how Marisol is now trying to graft on Gary and that she had to give Hannah a pep talk and told her that she needed to toughen up if she wants to stay in Villa. Honestly, I could care less about the Gary, Hannah, Marisol love triangle, but I loved Lexie’s passion as she explained everything to me. I just smiled and sauntered over towards her. Once I closed the distance between us, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, or two or three, or I don’t know, I lost count. 

When I finally pulled away, I admitted to baking the muffins. “I’m glad you enjoyed the muffin. That’s only a small taste of what I can do in the kitchen.”

We were suddenly interrupted when Priya entered the room, asking if I was ready for our date.

Lexie’s mood completely changed when she asked. “So, were you going to tell me about your date with Priya or just run off without saying anything?”

“Of course, I was going to tell you.” I kissed her on the forehead. After reassuring Lexie that she has nothing to worry about, she headed out to the lawn with the others and I grudgingly went to the front of the villa to meet Priya.

Our date was in a small field just outside the villa. There was a table set for two, with some pastries and fruit, and two glasses filled with orange juice and champagne. Even though I did not want to be here, I was still a gentleman and pulled out a chair for Priya and waited for her to be seated before taking my seat.

“This is nice.” She started the conversation.

I sipped my mimosa, “Yeah, it is. I’m not one to turn down a meal of sort.”

She laughed. “You really are a funny guy, Bobby, and fit too.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m not gonna get much out of you. Am I?”

“What do you what from me, Priya.”

“I don’t know, a decent conversation at least. Apparently, there’s no prying you away from Lexie. Which is fine. Whatever. But can you at least pretend that you’re having a good time.”

“Look, I’m sorry Priya, I’m sure you’re a great girl, but I’m not going to pretend that there’s something there, when there’s not. Besides, Lexie told me about your chat last night. You told her that you would back off, so what’s all this about?”

“I did tell her that, but it doesn’t mean that maybe deep down I was hoping I could somehow turn your head, and make you want to be with me instead. I do like you. I think you’re funny, and fit, and on paper you are my type. But I am torn about it, because I do like Lexie, and don’t want to hurt her. So, I decided to back off, and try for another boy in the villa that I’m interested in. I just thought if things were to naturally progress between us out here, on this date, then we could break it to Lexie gently. But now I see there’s no chance in that happening is there?”

“No, there’s not. Priya. Look, you’re a beautiful girl, and you’re outgoing, and funny. I’m sure you could get any guy in the villa. Please, back off, and let Lexie and me recouple and have our time together in the villa. She’s the only girl I’m interested. I just want to be with her.”

“Fine, but I have to ask, are you certain she feels the same way? More people will be joining the villa in days to come, boys and more girls. How do know that she won’t mug you off if someone else walks in that she’s more attracted to. How do know that maybe the next girl won’t actually tempt you enough to have seconds thoughts about Lexie. We all know anything can happen on Love Island.”

I was starting to get annoyed at this point. “I just know. I know that no one could even come close to making me feel the way that I feel about Lexie. I’m also certain the Lexie would choose me again and again no matter who walks in the villa.”

“Even Gordon Ramsay?” Priya laughed. “I’m sorry, I’m joking. But it did seem like she might have a little crush on the old geezer, when we were playing ‘Two Truths and A Lie’ yesterday.”

Priya’s comment did make me drop my guard a little as I let out a small chuckle. “Don’t remind me. I really hope she’s not into him. That would just be wrong on so many levels. But, in all seriousness, I’d like to believe she’ll stick with me no matter what.”

“Well, when I talked with her last night it was actually pretty obvious, how much she likes you. Maybe you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Really? What did she say about me? Now I’m curious.”

“I thought you felt secure with her. You should know how she feels.”

“I do, but it’s nice to hear from others what she’s been saying about me, about us, when I’m not around.”

“Let’s just say, that she is crazy about you. And once you guys recouple, she hopes that you guys will stay together until you leave the villa. She may also have mentioned that she would like to see where things could go with you guys on the outside. I hope I didn’t say too much.”

“No not at all. Thank you, Priya.” I had the widest smile on my face, and there was no way anyone would be able to wipe it off, no matter how hard they tried. 

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

I spent most my morning talking with Hope and Noah. It turns out Noah and I share a common interest in 80’s music. Lottie gave me a ‘psychic’ reading from the coffee grounds left in my mug from my morning brew. Then, I played peacemaker between Ibrahim and Marisol over the whole Breakfastgate fiasco earlier. Eventually I went to lie down on one of the loungers to catch some sun. Lying on my back, reclined at an angle. I closed my eyes and started to take in the warmth of the sun, feeling my body fall into a state of relaxation. I was just on the verge of falling asleep, when I felt a quick jerk, under my body. One arm wrapping me from around the back grabbing me at the ribcage, the other arm under the bend of my knees. I snapped opened my eyes to discover I was now in Bobby’s arms. Before any of this registered in my head, he swiftly made his way to the pool and jumped in with me still in his grasp.

Completely submerged under the water, the cold liquid was a shock to my system, definitely waking me up. I made my way up to the surface to gather my bearings. I was teetering on the edge between the shallow and deep end of the pool. My feet barely reaching the bottom. I managed to make my way to the edge to try and climb out. But before that could happen, two strong arms reached out from behind me, grabbing the edge of the pool. I turned around within the little circle I was entrapped in and saw the most beautiful face looking back at me and that mischievous grin that makes me weak in the knees.

“Ha! I got you now!” Bobby triumphed.

“And now that you’ve got me, whatever will you do with me Mr. McKenzie?” 

“Oh Lexie, there are so many things I want to do to you right now.”

“Mmm…” Was the only sound I was able to make, as I seductively bit my lower lip. 

“Be careful Lexie,” I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck. “I’m not going to be held responsible for the trouble you might find yourself when you bite your lip like that.”

“Oh really?” I teased. Changing my tone, I asked. “So, how was your date with Priya?” 

“Pastries were decent. The Mimosas were good. I would have enjoyed better company.” Leaning in until his lips met mine, he gave me a deep and fervent kiss.

“Really?” I asked after pulling away. “I didn’t realize you were this much into PDA’s.” I could still taste sweetness of his tongue and lips.

“I don’t think you can be on Love Island and not be into PDA. I mean seriously, we sleep in a room with four other couples, and there are cameras everywhere. It’s not like we have a lot of privacy in here, Lexie”

“I guess you’re right.” 

Bobby was still holding on to the edge of the pool with me in between his arms. He drew himself closer so that the only thing between our bodies was the thin fabric from our swimwear. “If I want to make out with my girl, I shouldn’t have to hide it. I’ll kiss you whenever I want, wherever I want.” 

“Wait a minute. Did you just say, ‘my girl’?” I could not stop the smile from spreading on my face. “So, I’m ‘your girl’ now, am I?” 

“Yep!” He replied in a no-nonsense tone. Then peppering me with tender kisses, he whispered between each kiss, “Not Rocco’s girl…” kissing behind my ear. “Not Gary’s girl…” kissing down my neck. “Not Rahim’s girl...” kissing my collar bone. “Not Noah’s girl...” kissing my shoulder. “Not anybody else’s girl.” Smiling down at me, Bobby kissed my nose, “Only Bobby’s girl.”

He returned his attention back to my neck. I tilted my head back to allow him access. His tender kisses turned into a light sucking which grew more intense in a matter of seconds.  
Not able to control myself from moaning. “Bobby what are you doing? You’re going to leave a mark.”

“That’s the point Lexie, I’m marking my territory” He chuckled. “But, if you’re so worried that someone will spot my handiwork on your neck, just cover it up with your hair or something. I warned you, not to bite your lip. It’s not my fault if you can’t handle the consequences.”

“Territory? I thought I was your girl. Now I’m your property too?” I giggled.

“Yep, Maybe I’ll tattoo it on your forehead. You shouldn’t have to hide it like your other ‘so called tattoo’ that I’ve yet to find. It’ll say, ‘Property of Bobby McKenzie’.” He joked.

Laughing, I replied, “Only if you tattoo your forehead too, ‘Property of Alexis Parker’.”

“Deal!” He grinned, as he leaned in for another kiss. “Finally, something worth marking my body for.”

Both us laughing and relishing in this perfect moment, I heard a beeping sound coming from the lounger where I was sunbathing earlier.

“Text!” I shouted.

Leaping out of the pool in one swift motion, Bobby ran to my phone. I followed closely behind. 

Holding my phone in his hand, he scrolled through my notifications to open the text message, and the biggest smile formed on his face as he looked down to read the text. “What does it say?” I impatiently demanded.

“Finally!” Excitement flooded his voice.

Islanders, tonight there will be a recoupling. The boys will choose. Whoever is still single by the end of the evening will be dumped from the villa immediately.” #timesup #getgrafting

Bobby pulled me into the tightest hug ever that he literally swept me off my feet. He spun me around in a full three-sixty before setting me back down. Smiling at each other with giddiness, he cupped my face in his hands, “We get to be a couple again… Best. Day. Ever!”

~~~~~  
I was enjoying a moment to myself on one of the bean bags, updating my playlist on my phone, when Hope took a seat beside me. I took out my ear buds and asked, “What’s up?”

“I’m worried about you Lexie. And I want to help you.”

“OK, what do you have in mind?

“Well, we all know there’s still something going on between you and Bobby, but with what’s already happened with Priya, are you sure you want to put all your focus on him? After all they did have that date this morning. No one knows what really happened, or what was said when it was just the two of them. What if they got a closer, you know?”

“I trust Bobby.”

“But do you trust Priya?”

“I TRUST BOBBY!”

“Look, I’m not trying to upset you, I’m just worried about you and I want to help. Noah and I have been talking about it all morning. We think you should put yourself out there and see what other boys might be thinking about picking you tonight. If you want to stay in the villa, you really need to consider your other options.”

Just then, Noah passed by, and Hope waved him over. Taking a seat next to Hope, he questioned, “What’s going on here?”

“I was just telling Lexie, that she should consider the possibility of one of the other boys choosing her tonight and to not put all her hope into Bobby.” Hope informed Noah.

“How are you feeling about tonight, Lexie?” Noah inquired.

“I appreciate you and Hope trying to advise me not to place all my eggs into Bobby’s basket, but I’m not giving up on him. He’s the only boy I want to be with, and I’ve tried to make that clear to everyone. I know Priya came in and tried to get between us, but tonight is his choice. I feel pretty confident that he still has feelings for me and will choose me tonight.”

“You’re not wrong,” Noah confirmed. “He’s told me that he does want to get you back, but just be prepared. If Gary or Rocco get to choose before Bobby, one of them might pick you before he has the chance. Everyone knows Gary’s not into Hannah, and would rather couple up with anyone else, with you being his first choice. And Rocco, he does seem to be into Lottie, but he also strikes me as the type of guy that likes to play the field, and he has mentioned that he also has his eye on you. I don’t think you have anything to worry about with Ibrahim. He seems to fancy Priya and has been trying to get her attention all afternoon. And, well as for me, I’m loyal to my girl Hope here, so you know I won’t be standing in the way of you and Bobby tonight.”

“Thanks for the info, Noah.” I took in everything he just told me. “But I think I’ll continue to wait on Bobby. I know in my heart that he’s the boy for me. We will end up together again, you’ll see” I stood up, putting my ear buds back in and walked off. 

I decided it was time to work on my stretches, so I headed to the gym. When I got there, it was empty. I took advantage of having the place to myself and started to meditate in a few yoga poses. I started out easy in the basic auspicious pose, leading into the boat pose, and then I stretched out to upward plank. After a series of holding more poses from downward dog to warrior, I laid down on my back and kicked my legs up over my head and held the plow pose for about thirty seconds. Then I kicked my legs back down lifting my hips in the bridge pose. From the bridge I shifted to the one-legged inverted staff position and held that for another half minute. I finished my stretches in the hanuman pose, extending my legs into the splits as I reached for the sky stretching my torso as tall as I could. Concentrating to hold my posture, my inner tranquility was interrupted when I heard a whistle coming from behind me.

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

The water felt cool and refreshing as I swam the length of the pool back and forth. I was on about my eighth lap when I decided to take a break and check out what was going on throughout the rest of the villa. Propping myself up at the edge of the pool to have a look, I saw Priya and Ibrahim in a deep discussion. I’m just happy that she has finally turned her attention to someone other than me. Looking around some more, I noticed Lexie walking to the gym. I jumped out of the pool and followed her.  
I kept my distance but was close enough to observe her without being noticed. She sat down on a yoga mat sitting in a basic yoga pose as if she were meditating. About a minute later, she gracefully transitioned her body into a new shape. Time went by as I continued to watch. She shifted from one pose to the next with such ease and grace. This is the first time that I’ve really gotten the chance to see Lexie in action. I am in complete awe of this perfect display and how she moves her body with such control and poise. The way her body effortlessly bends, twists, and stretches, I can’t even control my man brain from thinking all kind of thoughts of what I could do with that, what she could do to me. I continued to focus on her body as she slid into the splits and stretched her arms and body straight up. Hey, I actually know that pose, it’s called the Monkey Pose.

I let out a whistle as I clapped my hands together and I slowly walked toward her direction. “Wow! You make that look so easy ‘Monkey Girl’?” I said in admiration.

“Monkey Girl?” She sounded confused.

“Yeah. That’s what you were doing, right? The Monkey Pose?” I asked. “Just because I may not be able to do any of that stuff doesn’t mean I don’t know some of the names.”

“Fair enough,” She seemed amused. “So that was a pun?”

“Hey, I may not be flexible, but I can be funny.”

“So how much did you actually see?”

“All of it. I saw you heading to the gym, and I followed you.”

“Stalking me, are you?”

“I’d prefer to say admiring you from afar.”

She sprung up to her feet and sauntered toward me.

“See, with my wit, I can get you to laugh. And, well, with your flexibility, you can wrap yourself around me.” I suggested with a devilish grin.

“That sounds like a dare, Mr. McKenzie.” I don’t know exactly what was going on in that pretty little mind of hers. She made her way closer to me, taking the last few steps to close the distance between us. She stood on her tiptoes to wrap her hands around my neck and jumped up the length of my body enveloping her legs around my waist. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, but even if I didn’t, she’s so freakin’ light and was clinging on so tight that she wasn’t going anywhere, whether I held on or not. 

Fighting my desire to just take her right here and now I had to set her down. “I’m just, um, gonna go get a snack. I’ll let you get back your stretches. See you tonight at the recoupling, yeah?” I swallowed hard enough to feel the lump in my throat.

~~~~~  
Rocco was already in the kitchen throwing some wheatgrass, spinach, bananas, some almond milk, and a few other ingredients into the blender to make a smoothie. I rummaged through the fridge and cupboards looking for a something to eat, settling on a bag of Salt and Vinegar Crisp. They’re not my favorite flavor but they’ll do. Just as I shoved a handful of crisps in my mouth Lexie walked in. Before I could say anything to acknowledge her presence, Rocco beat me to it. “Hey there, ‘Dangerous Woman’.” He greeted her with a flirtatious tone, which I didn’t care for much. And what the fuck does he mean by ‘dangerous woman’?

“Awe, been ‘Daydreamin’ about me again, Rocco?” She responded back in a way that was also a bit more playful than I deemed necessary. What was going here? Was there some sort of inside joke they had going on that I don’t know about? Did something happen between them the other night? Taken back by their amorous interaction I spat out my crisps. “What the fuck!”

Adding to my frustration, and not knowing if I was downright being ignored or if they were just oblivious to the fact that I heard everything they had said, Rocco decided to turn the blender on at the exact moment of my outburst. Once the machine died down, Rocco casually asked. “Did you say something Mate?”

“Just an interesting conversation the two of you are having. Mate.” Taking an indignant bite of my snack, I darted my eyes back and forth from Rocco to Lexie.

“Just a bit of harmless banter.” Lexie innocently answered.

“Really?” I raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly makes you so dangerous?’

Laughing, Rocco cut in. “Dangerous Woman. It’s an Ariana Grande song.”

“Yeah, I know the song. What am I missing here?” I was confused.

“Dude! Take a good look at Lexie. Tell me she doesn’t look just like Ariana Grande.” Rocco urged.

“Yeah, and….” Trust me, I’ve taken plenty of good looks at Lexie, and he was right there was no denying the strong resemblance, but I sure as hell wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of agreeing with him now. Plus, Lexie’s way hotter. “So, what? Now the two of you just go around throwing out Ariana Grande puns as way of flirting.”

“Wow! Take it easy man. No need to be jealous.” Rocco’s voice calm and smooth. “You’re still Lexie’s number one. We were just having a bit of a laugh.”

“Fine, whatever. I’m not jealous.” I’ve never been the jealous type. It never really bothered me before when I would see a girl that I was dating or liked talking to another guy. If she wanted to be with me cool, if not then oh well, I’d move on and meet someone else. But I knew I was lying to myself and to Rocco right now, because I was feeling something brewing inside me. Something I’d never felt before, and the thought of Lexie with Rocco (or anyone else), physically made me ill. If what I’m feeling right now is jealousy, I don’t think I like it much. 

“Sure Bobby, just keep telling yourself that.” It was like Rocco could see right through me.

Then putting an end to my debate with Rocco, Lexie “shouted “I got a text!”

Islanders, the recoupling will be taking place in one hour. Please get yourselves ready and gather at the Firepit.  
#decisiontime #notimeforchat #looksharp

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

Chaos filled the dressing room, as we scattered about primping and fussing to make ourselves look our best. I noticed Hannah, struggling to get ready as a pile of clothes came cascading out of her wardrobe. “You OK, hun?” I asked.

“Ugh! Yeah, I’m fine. It’s my fault for not putting them back properly. Annoying things.” She kicked the pile. “I’m useless when I’m nervous.”

“Here, let me help you.” I started to gather up her clothes and placed them back on their hangers.

“I’m just nervous about the recoupling tonight. My heads all over the place, I feel like nobody’s going to pick me. I’m not that confident that Gary’s going to stick with me.”

“You’ll be fine, hun.” I tried to console her. “One of the boys is bound to pick you.”

As Hannah continued her sniffling, the other girls gathered around giving her a pep talk, trying to cheer her up. Priya remained focus at her vanity putting the final touches on her look for the evening. Once the other girls cleared the room, she made eye contact with me from the reflection in the mirror and grinned. I forced back a smile. 

I slipped on my white long-sleeved dress. It was so short that it barely covered my ass. I secured it in place with a silver belt and I left the top open low enough showing a generous amount of boob. To extend the length of my legs, I strapped on a pair of silver strap heels. I left my hair down cascading over my shoulders to make sure the mark that Bobby left stayed covered. I wanted to go out there making Bobby’s mouth water. I want him to know that he’s making the right choice by choosing me tonight. With one final spritz of body spray, I made way with the rest of the girls to the firepit.

When we arrived, the boys were already sitting on the bench, chatting nervously amongst themselves. I couldn’t help but wonder if they’ve told each other who they wanted to pick tonight. The girls and I took our places and stood in a row in front of the boys. The boys stopped talking once they noticed our presence, and silence filled the air. I took a good look at all the guys. They all look extremely good tonight, especially Bobby, who apparently owns an extensive collection of Hawaiian shirts and tight jean shorts. I also couldn’t help but notice that the boy either doesn’t know how to fasten the top three buttons of his shirt or he just chooses not to. Either way I’m not complaining. I can stare at that freckled chest all night long.

Noah’s phone was the first to beep, and to no surprise he picked Hope. She waked over to him giving him a sweet kiss on the lips before they took their seats hand in hand back at the firepit. Ibrahim’s phone was the next to go off. Sharing that he got to know this girl after talking with her for most of today, he chose to couple up with Priya. Rocco was next, while making his speech his eyes were drifting between Bobby and I, until they finally landed and Lottie, whom he chose to stay with. Good choice for now, I guess. I’m not too sure how long they’ll last but there is no denying that they do look really hot together. It’s down to Hannah, Marisol, and myself, and it felt like forever before the next phone beeped.

“My turn!” Bobby sprung out of his seat. His eyes scanning between Hannah, Marisol and me, and then to Gary before locking them back onto me. He took in a deep breath. “Being stuck in the friend zone so many times before, I wasn’t sure if I would ever find someone who I could truly connect with beyond the level of ‘just a friend’. But then the most amazing person walked into my life and saw something in me that I never did. Knowing that she could have any other guy in this place, I’ll never really understand why she chose to couple up with me, but because of that, my life will never be the same. For the first time in my life, I can see myself with someone as more than a friend. There was a moment that I thought I lost her, and it damn near killed me. So, this might come as quite a shock to some of you,” sarcasm tinged his voice as he smiled. “The girl I’d like to couple with up with is… Lexie.” 

Immediately, I darted to him, and jumped into is arms just like I did earlier in the gym, weaving my arms around his neck and tying my legs around his body. Instinctively he reciprocated, this time grabbing me by the ass. Repeating the very same question I asked him on our first day here. “Are you happy I picked you?” He smirked.

“You’re joking right?” I laughed.

I could feel the smile on his mouth as he leaned in to kiss me. It started out soft and sweet, but quickly deepened. His mouth pressing against mine, our tongues intertwining as we released the passion that had been building up between us. I grabbed on to him clutching a fistful of his dreads in my hands. Keeping a secure hold on me, his hands slid up my back, his fingers fondling through my hair until finally he was clamping on to the back of my neck. 

For a moment, I felt the rest of the world disappear. It was just the two of us, until I heard Lottie’s voice over the cheering and applauding of the other Islanders, “Get a room you two!” 

“Like it would make a difference, you all are still gonna be in there.” Bobby took his lips off mine long enough to respond.

Finally, I jumped down, and we took our places at the firepit. He pulled me in so close that our bodies practically overlapped. 

Once I came down from my high, I looked at the two girls still standing and realized the decision of who will be leaving the villa tonight came down to Gary. And it hit me that I really didn’t want to see either one of them leave tonight. I could tell that Gary didn’t like being stuck in this position either, but he had to make a choice. He had to go with what feels right for him. Even though, we all understood. It was still hard to for us see Hannah leave when he chose to couple up with Marisol. I think Lottie took it the hardest. She and Hannah grew really close during her short time here.

~~~~~  
After saying our emotional goodbyes to Hannah, we made our made our way back inside the villa and got ready to retire for the night. I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom when Priya walked in.

“Hey.” She said softly.

I spit out my toothpaste, “Oh, hi.” I acknowledged

“You look really pretty tonight,” she complimented. “And that display you and Bobby put on at the recoupling. I mean, like wow! First, his speech, then the way you jumped into his arms, and that kiss. Wow! That kiss was… HOT! I think everyone was a little turned on just by watching you guys. You must really be happy to be coupled up with him again.” 

“Yes! of course, I am.”

“If it weren’t for me, you and Bobby would never have been split up in the first place. I’m so sorry Lexie, I should never have come between you guys. I didn’t really get it before, how strong both of you feel about each other. I’m so sorry.” Priya pleaded.

“Priya stop! Okay? It’s over with now. Bobby and I are back together. We all just need to move forward from here. Let’s just start enjoying our time in the villa and start having some fun, yeah?” Then I asked with curiosity. “So, are you happy with Rahim? Is he the person who you were talking about before? Your first choice?”

“I’m happy, I guess. Ibrahim seems like a good enough guy. I know he’ll do right by me while were coupled up. But no, he’s not the one”

“Well, who then? I know its not Bobby. It’s not Bobby, right?”

“No, it’s not Bobby.”

Gary?”

She shook her head.

“Rocco?”

She shook her head again. Then her eyes grew wide.

“No! No, Priya, it can’t be. There’s no way you’re gonna be able to get in between that” I cautioned

“I know. What am I supposed to do? I really like him.”

“I don’t know. He and Hope are pretty tight…. But we are going be in here for quite some time. Just take things slow. Get to know him and see where things go. We all know that anything can happen. Just please be careful.”

“Thanks Lexie. You really are a good friend. Are we good now?”

“Like I said earlier, take things slow, and anything happen. But, yeah, I think we can get there.” 

I gave Priya a quick hug and went to the dressing room to change out of my clothes. I took off my dress, and put on my pink satin robe, it was so short that it looked more like a pajama top, my ass practically sticking out from the bottom. I wore nothing underneath except the pink lace thong I already had on from earlier tonight. I may not go all the way with Bobby tonight, but I can still have a little fun.

As I walked into the bedroom, Bobby ran up to me, looking like he was about to say something. Once he noticed my nightwear, he stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth wide open. He stepped closer to whisper in my ear. “Are you even wearing anything under that?”

“Maybe.” I shrugged while trying to play it cool.

Clearing his throat, Bobby deflected, “But what I wanted to say was… You’re just in time”

“For what?”

“We’re deciding who should get the best bed.” He was pointing to the bed in the corner.

Hope was arguing why she and Noah should get it, while some of the other couples also tried to state their claim on it too.

Bobby leaned in closer to whisper again. “You wanna try and get the corner bed? You know, so it’s less likely everybody’s watching us together…or listening.” 

Looking around the room, I spotted Hope eyeing the corner bed.

“It’s mine!” I yelled, not thinking of what I was wearing, I got a running start leading into a roundoff and a back handspring, Then I stuck a perfect landing on the corner bed “Argument settled”

“Well, that’s one way to do it” Gary chuckled. “Nice panties by the way.”

Trying to hide my embarrassment, I shrugged. “Snooze you lose.” I slid beneath the cold sheets. I instantly felt the warmth radiating from Bobby’s skin as he climbed into the bed from the other side and scooted closer to me.

Nice job getting us the best bed!” Bobby said in admiration. “But just so you know, everyone saw your pink lacy thong.”

“I know,” I blushed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

The lights went out, and all the other couples seemed to be focusing only on themselves. Expecting and hoping that Bobby would make a move on me, I was rather disappointed when all he did was give me a quick kiss goodnight and spoon me from behind. Sure, I felt safe and cozy wrapped in his arms, but what was the point of claiming the corner bed if we’re not gonna make proper use of it. And why did I even bother wearing one of my sexiest pairs of underwear and a garment that could easily be slipped off to show him my bare breast if he’s not even going to try anything. Maybe I should listen to Rocco and Ariana and be a more Dangerous Woman. Just not tonight. I could already hear the sound of Bobby snoring softly behind me and feel his breath deepen as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby surprises Lexie during brunch. The islanders participate in a messy challenge. Priya and Lottie finally have it out. Lexie and Bobby share an intimate moment together.

Bobby’s POV

What’s with all the yelling in here? This is not the wake –up call I was hoping for when I fell asleep last night. I just want to lie here a little longer holding my girl with my head buried in her hair smelling the delicious scent of strawberries and cream from her conditioner. Hmm, it reminds me of the first Strawberry Shortcake I ever baked in grammar school. Still half asleep, I forced myself to sit up, as Lexie rolled over covering her head with the duvet. Feeling tired and grumpy I snarled. “Wow, I close my eyes for a few hours and wake-up to World War Three. How about we all calm down?”

“It’s Lottie who should calm down, mate.” Gary snapped. “I barely woke up and She’s already on my case.”

“You’re just salty because Marisol didn’t want to get it on with you last night, after you sent Hannah home” Lottie barked back.

“Someone had to go home. You can’t put that on me.” Gary defended himself. 

Lexie finally sat up next to me looking cute as fuck with her big brown eyes wide open and her hair in a disheveled mess. “What’s with the yelling? It’s too early to be this this loud.” She yawned.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out Babe.” I grabbed Lexie into a side hug and rubbed her back for comfort. “Bed head looks good on you.” I added as I pulled her in closer, kissing her softly on the top of her head.

Shaking his head, Gary got up out of bed and stormed out. “I’m gonna go lift something heavy.” He slammed the door shut.

The room was silent, and tension filled the air. Finally, I broke the silence. “I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say Gary’s not much of a morning person.”

“Yeah, it’s been less than a week and the energy in here is already completely out of whack,” Rocco noted.

With my arm still around Lexie, I asked, “You okay?” She answered silently with a light smile and nod.

Hope and Noah simultaneously sat up in their bed. Resting their backs against the headboard, looking like an old married couple.

“You alright, Marisol?’ Noah asked with concern.

Trying to push back tears, she replied in a shaky voice, “Of course I am. We knew the first dumping would be tough. It’s only natural that emotions are running high. I’m going to get ready.” She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

“I hope she’s okay.” Hope said with a worried look.

“Oh! I’ve got a text” I shouted when I heard the notification sound from my phone. 

Islanders! Enjoy a lazy lie-in, and then please dress to impress for a couples’ brunch in the garden! #yumyum #greatbritishbrunchoff 

“Brunch! My second favorite meal of the day.” I exclaimed, with a little too much excitement. “After dessert, of course.” 

“Isn’t it more of a weekend thing?” Ibrahim pointed out.

“What’s the point in life if I can’t treat myself every day?” I argued.

“Someone should go find Gary” Noah recommended.

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

I made my way to the dressing room. I put on my white and navy off the shoulders two piece, covering the bottoms with a pair of extremely short white cut-offs, and a pair of cork wedges. I braided my hair off to the side, the way that Bobby likes it. I decided to keep my make-up light and simple. 

I headed downstairs to wait for Bobby in the Lounge. When I got there, I found Gary sitting on one of the sofas, with his head bowed. 

“Oh, hey!” He jumped up when he saw me walking in. 

“What was that all about, earlier with Lottie?” I asked.

“I’m sorry, I got a little worked up and may have overreacted. I’m not exactly off to the best start in here. You know? I can’t couple with the girl that I really want to be with. And now, I’m the bad guy because it was my final choice that got someone sent home. I already feel bad about that. Then Lottie had to start up on me again first thing this morning. This is not how I pictured my summer on Love Island.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Someone had to leave regardless. Don’t put it on yourself that Hannah was sent home. Four boys chose before you. Just because you were last to choose, doesn’t make it your fault. And, as for Lottie, it’s just how she is. She has an opinion about everything and isn’t afraid to speak her mind. Give it time. She’ll come around,” 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. Thanks for checking on me Lexie.” He expressed with gratitude. 

Then out of nowhere Bobby grabbed me from behind. Literally sweeping me off the ground as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “C’mon slow poke! it’s brunch time.” 

The lawn was gorgeously laid out with tables set for two. Buffet tables complete with an array of breakfast foods including pastries, cereals, fresh fruit, and a variety of juices were also placed in the center of the grass. 

Gary seemed to perk up at the sight of all the food. “Yes, bruv! This is more like it.”

Bobby’s eyes also sparkled at the sight of the wondrous display. “This is a great spread. Shame they don’t have any spaghetti hoops though… I guess I’ll just have to settle for crepes.” Then turning his attention to me, Bobby inquired, “Is there anything here you like the look of Lexie?”

Noticing the wide array of fruit, “I like melon” I told him.

“Of course, you do My Little Miss Health and Fitness,” Bobby chuckled. “But I agree, it is hard to beat that kind of refreshment, right? Let’s grab some. I’m famished!”

We made our way up to the buffet table. The others were already piling their plates with all the tasty offerings made available to us.

Nearby, I could hear Marisol and Hope whispering. 

“It’s only been one evening, babe.” Hope took a reassuring tone.

“I know, but I was expecting to feel something different… That certain spark, you know?” Marisol claimed.

“Oh, here’s Lexie.” Hope turned to Marisol “Maybe you can ask her what she thinks.”

Turning to look at me, Marisol responded. “Actually yes. Lexie, can I ask you something? Something personal?”

Looking out over the arrangement of food, then to Bobby before focusing back on me, she asked “So, with you and Bobby…how far have you two, you know? Like have you done ‘stuff’ yet?”

“Like bits?” I asked coyly.

“Well, have you?” She continued to interrogate me.

Shaking my head, I admitted, “No, we’ve only kissed, but like a lot.”

“Only kiss, huh?” She lifted my braid off my neck to show the hickey that Bobby left on me. “And suck on each other’s necks apparently?”

Quickly grabbing my hair to cover up the mark on my neck, I whispered. “Well, he was kissing me on my neck and got a little carried away. It happens.”

“So. you’ve only had a few PG-13 make out sessions. Do you think you’ll do more? Maybe even go all the way? Are you ready to give up your virginity to Bobby?” Marisol asked the question, but both her and Hope were staring at me intently. 

Feeling brave and bold, I confessed. “Yes. I want to. But he and I both agree that we want to make sure the time is right.”

“I found Gary so hot before, and he seems super sweet.” Marisol shared. “I thought it’s what I wanted. That he was who I wanted. Then last night when we were in bed and he tried to do stuff with me, I just wasn’t feeling it. Ugh, what’s wrong with me?” Then picking up two full plates of food, she headed back to her table. “I guess I should be getting back to him. Thanks again, Lexie.” 

Just as Marisol was walking away, I noticed Bobby making his way toward me. He was carrying a plate stacked high with crepes in one hand and another piled with variety of melon and a croissant. “I saw that you got sidetracked, so I picked up some melon for you. Didn’t want you to miss out. Shall we sit down?” 

“Awe, you’re the sweetest!” Standing on my tip toes, I kissed him on the cheek. 

Finally, we sat down at an empty table by the pool and tucked into our food. We were so busy enjoying brunch, that we didn’t say much at first. Then after taking a mouthful of crepe he inquired. “So, I notice you talking with Marisol and Hope. What was that all about?”

“They were asking me about us. How far we’ve gone physically. And if I plan on giving it up to you while we’re here in the villa.” I answered back casually.

Bobby started to shift in his seat and fiddled with his fork. Finally, he began to speak up again. “Wow you girls are pretty open with the bedroom talk, aren’t you? And here I was thinking it was just the guys who were so brutally honest when it came to that kind of stuff. I’m curious Lex, what did you tell her?”

“The truth. That we’ve made out a few times.” 

His eyes widened, and his lipped curled up into that mischievous grin of his. The one that shows off the dimple in his left cheek. 

Then I went on to add, “I also told her that I think I’m ready to go all the way with you.”

Maybe I shouldn’t have said that while Bobby was in mid-sip of his drink. Apparently, the blatant honesty of my answer caused an involuntary reflex in Bobby’s throat as a spray of orange juice uncontrollably expelled from his mouth. 

“You said what?” He was still coughing as he tried to catch his breath.

“Based on that reaction, I think you heard me.” I grinned.

“Let me ask you something Lexie” His tone grew more serious. “I know your still a virgin and all but be honest. Exactly how far have you gone with boy?”

Finishing my bite and looking down at my plate, I started, “Honestly, I know you’re probably gonna think it’s pretty pathetic, but I’ve never even been to second base. I’m weeks away from turning 21 years old, and I’ve only ever been kissed, and not even from that many guys. Damn Bobby. This is first and only hickey I’ve ever gotten.” I pointed to the blemish on my neck.

Shaking his head, Bobby interrupted. “It’s not pathetic, Lexie. As a matter of fact, I think it’s pretty damn respectable.”

I was feeling comfortable with Bobby, knowing that he wouldn’t pass judgement on my lack of experience, so I preceded to open up. “Okay, yes, I’m a virgin, but trust me, I’m not a frigid prude or anything like that. And I’m definitely not one of those girls who’s saving herself for marriage either. I’ve just always been so focused with training and my studies, that I never really made time to date or get involved in a relationship. Then during my first year at uni, I met this guy, his name was Danny. We went out a few times, started seeing each other more exclusively, or so I thought. We eventually labeled ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. To this day he is the only guy I ever really called my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, obviously. We were together for almost six months. I was ready and planning on taking our relationship to the next level. I was arriving back to my dorm room from a shopping spree at a lingerie store. I had just bought a sexy lace teddy to surprise him with that night, thinking that we were ready to finally consummate our relationship. Instead, when I got home, I was the one who was surprised when I found him in my bed with my roommate. I think I told you that part already.”

“Yes, you did. I still can’t believe anyone would be foolish enough to cheat on another person, especially when they’re with someone as amazing as you. I’d be lying though, if I said I wasn’t a little happy that he did do what he did. At the risk of sounding selfish, it was his stupidity that led you here with me. And sitting here across from you makes me the happiness man alive.”

After his sweet little declaration of happiness, a look of realization hit Bobby’s face. “Wait, so you’ve only been kissed. No one’s ever tried to feel you up or touch you in other more private places.”

I just pursed my lips together and slowly shook my head to answer his question.

“So, no one’s ever pleasured you? You’ve never had an orgasm?” He whispered so softly that I wasn’t sure if he meant to ask me those questions or if he was just thinking out loud.

I answered anyway. “No. I have yet to receive an orgasm from another person, But I am a woman, and I do have needs. I do masturbate, sometimes even with the special I toy I keep in my panty drawer. I also think that since I know my body better than anyone else at this point, I’m pretty sure that the sensation I get when I’m done, is most likely an orgasm. I’m also certain that even though I know how to pleasure myself, that it would feel so much better being touched by another person.”

I could see the Adam’s apple in Bobby’s throat bob up and down as he processed every word I just said. “Damn Lexie, I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

Feeling feisty, I looked up at him through thick lashes and took an overly seductive bite of my fruit. “Respond by telling me that you want me as much as I want you.”

“Fuck Lexie! You know I do.”

“I do?” I don’t know when exactly it happened, but something inside me snapped and I went from flirty to irritated in an instant. “Is that why you fell asleep as soon as you got into bed with me last night? You didn’t even give me a proper kiss or try to seduce me at all. I was wearing nothing under that little robe except a thong that everyone saw by the way. And only because I was trying to the claim the corner bed that you suggested we get to have more privacy. Privacy that I thought you wanted so we could do ‘things’ and not just go to sleep.”

Bobby put his food down, rested his chin against his hands. And with the sweetest look in his eyes, he smiled. “You’re cute when you’re mad.”

“Seriously, Bobby. You’re deflecting”

“Lexie, if you think that I don’t want you, then you clearly haven’t been paying attention.”

“Then what about last night? A simple chaste kiss good night and you were off and snoring before anything could even happen between us.”

“You’re right. I didn’t try anything last night. Not because I don’t want you. God Lexie, you have to know I want you. I just wasn’t willing to start something that I knew I wouldn’t be able to finish the way I wanted to finish it. We already had this discussion Lexie. If the moment isn’t right, it’s not happening. Last night wasn’t the right moment.”

“Okay, I got it Bobby. I’ll just let this desire for you continue to fester. Then you’ll see just how dangerous I can be.”

“Is that a threat? Drama queen.” He smirked.

“Not a threat. I’m just not very sure if you have any idea of what I’m actually capable of. Don’t be fooled Bobby. My body may be lacking certain experiences, but my mind is far from pure and innocent.”

“I don’t doubt the things that you’re capable of Lexie. However, that goes both ways. What I’m capable of just might blow you away. And I’m not talking about just fulfilling your sexual fantasies. I’m talking about taking care of you. Treating you right. Making sure that you know just how special you are and how much you already mean to me.”

Well, that did it. I’m absolutely speechless. I have nothing to say after that. No witty come back. No challenging remark. My mouth is open, but I seem to be at a loss for words. One thing that boy is definitely capable of is shutting me the fuck up.

After a few minutes of silence, I was stuffing my mouth. Searching my brain frantically for something to say, while Bobby just sat at the table staring at me with the most adorning look on his face. Finally, he broke the silence, but not by talking. No, what he did shocked the hell out of me even more. 

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

I always had my suspicions that Lexie wanted me the same way that I want her but hearing her admit that she actually wants me to be her first. Wow, just wow! Yeah, that’s amazing, but I want to be more than just her first. So much more. I want to be the one. The one who appreciates everything about her. The one to take care of her when she’s sick, or even when she’s not sick. The one to make her laugh when she’s sad. The one to cook her dinner at night. The one to bake her a cake every year on her birthday. The one to help her realize her full potential. The one to make her see just how special she is and how much she means to me. I want to be the man she deserves. I want to be the one she falls in love with one day. I don’t want to just be the one to take away her virginity one summer in a fancy Villa.

I could see the wheels turning in Lexie’s head. I don’t know what she’s thinking, but I can tell she’s thinking something. I bet she has no idea how damn cute she looks shoveling her mouth full of melon while being at a loss for words. Does she even know how beautiful she is? It was that thought that inspired me to make my next move. I stood up from my chair and decided to express my feelings for her in a song. 

“♪Oh her eyes, her eyes… Make the stars look like they’re not shining… Her hair, her hair… Falls perfectly without her trying… She’s so beautiful… And I tell her everyday… Yeah… I know, I know… When I compliment her… She won’t believe me…. It’s so, it’s so… Sad to think she don’t see what I see… But every time she asks me do I look okay I say…♪” I continued to sing ‘Just the Way You Are’ by Bruno Mars in its entirety.

By the end of the song, Lexie and I were both standing. Hand in hand. Face to face. Looking into each other’s eyes as the rest of the world faded away even if just for that moment. Apparently, my little performance did not go unnoticed by the other Islanders. Everyone cheered and applauded once it was over. Then, I pulled Lexie into a tight hug lifting her up. She instinctively placed her hands behind my neck as leverage to jump up the length of my body wrapping her legs around my waist. Hmm, I like it when she does that. I like it a lot. 

I was enjoying the moment of holding Lexie in my arms, with her legs wound around me tight. Then I could feel the warmth of her breath on my neck as she whispered. “That was hot. You do realize that only makes me want you even more. Right?”  
Throwing my head back, I laughed. “Damn woman! You’re relentless.”

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

“Bobby has such an amazing voice.” Priya dropped down on the bean bag next me. I was relaxing on the lawn watching the boys play a game of water volleyball. 

Her voice snapping me out of my trance, I replied. “Oh…yeah, yes he does. He did say he used to sing in a band, so I guess it make sense.”

“I can’t believe he sang to you at brunch this morning. You’re so lucky. I wish someone would serenade me like that on a date.” Priya let out a deep breath. “And that song was so perfect. It really expresses how much that boy adores you.”

“Thanks, Priya. How are thing with Rahim?’

“They’re good, he’s a total sweetheart, and really fit. I think we’ll get along good. But to be honest, I’m still into Noah.”

“My advice Priya, just enjoy the moment, because in here, things can change in an instant. I speak from experience.”

“Lexie, how many times am I going to have to apologize to you?” Priya pleaded. “I truly am so sorry for choosing Bobby on my first night here. If I could do it all over again, I would. I really like you and I know we can be great friends if you give me chance. To be honest I think I actually like you more than Bobby anyway. I should have just picked you that night and avoided all that drama” She giggled.

“No, there would still have been drama, but in a different way. Plus, all the guys would have been like ‘awe man that’s so hot’.” Both of were practically in stitches when Marisol shouted out that she got a text.

Islanders! It’s time to see your true colors- who’s squeaky clean and who likes to get down and dirty.  
#timetoplaydirty #mixthingsup

“I’m always down for getting dirty.” Priya seductively smiled.

“It’s probably going to be a grossed-out challenge.” Noah winced.

“I’m looking forward to playing dirty, as long as I’m getting dirty with my Lexie.” Bobby grabbed me from behind pulling me into a tight hug as he kissed the top of my head.

“I got another text!” Marisol shouted again.

P.S. The winner of this challenge will get to choose someone to share some luxury ice lollies with  
#luckylickers

“That’s us Babe. Let’s go” Bobby grabbed my hand as we hurried off to the challenge platform.

When we got there, on the right of the challenge stage were large buckets filled with different colored slime. Each bucket had a boy’s name on it. On the left were empty jugs with the girls’ names on them. And in between them sat a large paddling pool.

“You ever arrive at a place and suddenly get that ‘this ain’t gonna end well’ feeling?” Gary thought out loud.

“I got a text!” I shouted.

Islanders, in today’s challenge the girls need to find their perfect match! Boys- you will each be covered in a different color slime. Girls- you will need to create a new color, by mixing the slime from two of the boys, and getting it into your jugs. You must do this without using your hands. The girl whose slime most closely resembles their assigned color will win the challenge and the ice lollies. #slimeageddon #getmessy  
“Slime? Really?” Ibrahim questioned in pure disgust.

“Did they make this challenge just for Bobby?” Gary said, poking fun toward my man.

“It’s like they read my mind.” Bobby rejoiced, blowing off Gary’s previous remark.

“This is going to be awful. My rows… I’ll never get this stuff out of them.” Ibrahim continued to complain.

“Oh, don’t be such a diva, Ibrahim.” Priya rolled her eyes. “I can’t wait to jump into this!”

“Any opportunity to grind up against the boys.” Lottie snorted.

“What was that?” Priya questioned.

“You heard me.” Lottie sneered. 

Ignoring the spat going on between Lottie and Priya, Noah clapped his hands and rubbed them together as to cue us to get on with the challenge. “Let’s get started.”

The boys all took their places in the giant paddling pool, waiting for us to cover them in slime. 

“Get it on me! I want to be completely covered.” Bobby eagerly ordered me.

So, I did just that. He bent down so that I could dump it all over his head as it coursed down his body. The rest of the girls poured their partners’ slime over them as well. Noah and Gary were covered in red, Rocco and Ibrahim were in blue, and Bobby was the only one in yellow.

“That’s it Lexie! Cover me with your slime.” Bobby smiled, making it clear of the sexual innuendo in his comment. Then he asked, “What color do you have to make?” 

I looked at my phone. “Orange.”

“Good then I’ll start you off with this…” Bobby picked me up and started rubbing me all over his chest.

“That’s not fair Bobby!” I complained. “You know I can’t use my hands.”

“Oh, so it would be ashamed if I did something like this then wouldn’t it?” He smirked, keeping me in his grasp as he brought me to the ground covering me with his body. He proceeded to rub against me and then sliding his fingers down my sides he started tickling me on my rib cage.

“This so isn’t fair!” I whined as I tried to wiggle my way out from under him.

His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath on me “Who says I want it to be fair, Lexie?” And with his signature grin, he finally let go of me and jumped to his feet.  
“Well, that woke me up.”

Pointing to my chest, with a puzzled look, Bobby said. “Uh-oh, looks like I missed a spot.” When I looked down, he flicked my nose with his finger. “There we go! Much better…” A grin of satisfaction appearing on his face.

“Just wait till later, Mister. I’ll get you back!” I threatened him.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Lexie.” Bobby winked at me.

“Nice work! Your man can’t stop grinning.” Priya noted as she witnessed our exchange.

I noticed the other Islanders rubbing and sliding all over each other as the girls tried to mix the colors of slime over their bodies. Lottie had to make green, so she had to rub on Bobby after she had her way with Rocco. I didn’t like the idea of her having to grind on my man, but it is a challenge, and I can tell by the look on Bobby’s face that he wasn’t all that into it. His hands staying at his sides the entire time. Hope was already covered from head to toe in red from Noah, but she carried on with him a little bit longer before making her way to Ibrahim to make purple. Marisol, already covered in red slime from Gary, made her way to Rocco to get the blue she needed to make purple as well. “I’ll take it you need some of this?” Rocco offered himself to her, gesturing to the slime on his chest. Marisol smiled, visibly more relaxed than she was with Gary. It was painfully obvious that Marisol enjoyed grinding up against Rocco way more than Gary.

I stood still for a moment contemplating whether I should rub against Gary or Noah to get the red I needed to make my designated color. Before I could decide who to go for, I felt two strong arms grab me from behind. “You’re already nice and slimy.” Gary observed. “But I think I have what you need to make orange.”

He flipped me around, so I was facing him and proceeded to shimmy himself against me. Gary stopped mid-shimmy. “Wait, there’s something I need to do.” Turning me back around, he caressed me, tickling me as he slid his fingers to my stomach. “There, my masterpiece…” Gary boasted. Looking down, I noticed that he drew a smiley face on my belly.

“It’s gonna be hard to beat this challenge.” Gary winked as I pushed away.

I was making my way to the jugs when I noticed Priya pressing herself up against Noah. She never made her way to Bobby to get yellow. I wonder if she got confused and thought her color was purple instead of green. Hope was too busy filling her jug to notice, so I just let it go. It seemed like an honest mistake to me. But then I heard Lottie make a snide remark calling her out. “What did I say about her?”

“What?” Priya questioned.

Hope snapped her head, fuming when she spotted Priya rubbing against Noah. “What the hell is this? You don’t need red to make green.”

“Oh!” Priya faltered. “I’m uh, I must have gotten confused. I thought my color was purple.”

“Don’t play dumb.” Lottie retorted. “You totally just wanted to stick it on Noah while Hope had her back turned.”

Stepping up for Priya, I added. “I honestly think Priya just made a mistake.”

“Did anyone ask you?” Lottie snapped at me.

Priya flashed me a smile and whispered quietly enough for only me to hear. “Thank you,” as she walked towards the jugs.

“No wonder Lexie’s sticking up for Priya, seeing as she pulled the same stunt herself with Gary.” Lottie scoffed making accusations.

All the girls had their eyes on me as Priya offered me a faint smile.

Done with the bullshit, I decided to defend myself. “Oh Lottie, chill out. It’s just a game. We all had to rub on someone who’s not our partner to complete the challenge. I didn’t even rub myself on Gary. He’s the one who grabbed me so I could make orange. Why are you making such a big deal? I didn’t call you out when you were all up on Bobby to get yellow. Get over it! It’s fucking challenge. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“She’s right.” Marisol defended me. “Like it or not we all had to get up close and personal with two boys. One of which having to be someone else’s partner.”

I was so over Lottie and her remarks. I called Bobby over to help me win the challenge. “Babe! Quick, get this slime off me.” Bobby headed over to me to help wipe off the slime and fill my jar.

“Hang on, the text said we couldn’t use hands.” Hope reminded us.

“It said we couldn’t use our hands.” I pointed out.

“Damn. Why didn’t I think of that?” Marisol sighed.

“Alright, let’s get you clean.” Bobby eagerly offered. He slid his hands down my body wiping the slime off and into the jug. Once he filled the jug with enough slime, he slid his arms around my waist giving me a passionate kiss while rubbing our slimy bodies together one last time.

“I got a text!” I cried out.

Lexie, as the Islander with the most slime that closest resembles your assigned color, you win today’s challenge and the ice lollies. #willyoushare #lickaway

“Ice lollies, Baby” I gloated. 

“Nice one!” Bobby pulled me into another kiss.

Everyone cheered and clapped, causing slime to fly everywhere.

“To the showers!” Gary started back to the villa. “I’m ready to wash this stuff off.”

Before we were able to wash the slime off, Lottie started again. “Do you girls see what I’m talking about now? With Priya, I mean. I just don’t trust her.”

“I really think she just got confused, babe.” I continued to defend Priya.

“I wonder whether Ibrahim sees it that way. Maybe I should ask him?” She added.

“I wouldn’t do that. Is it really necessary?”

“You wouldn’t, but I would.” Lottie protested. “I bet he’s pissed.”

“No need, hun.” Hope chimed in. “I’ll be having words about this with Noah later.”

“Whatever…” Lottie huffed. Then looking in my direction she started interrogating me. “What happened with you Lexie? Why are you all of a sudden defending her? Did you forget already? How she came in and stole Bobby from you on her first night here.”

“What can I say? I’m not the type to hold a grudge for too long. Besides, she may have chosen Bobby that night, but clearly she couldn’t turn his head.” I said with a satisfied grin. 

“Plus, if you took the time to talk to her instead of passing judgement, you’d find she’s actually really nice and funny too.”

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

The girls stayed back, while us guys headed for the showers first. “Man, it’s going to take forever to get this stuff out of my rows. I’m not looking forward to it.” Ibrahim grumbled. “What’s your plan, mate?” He asked me. “How do you think you’ll be cleaning this out of your dreads man?”

“Very carefully…” I replied. “It’s possible you just need to be patient and thorough.”

“Yeah, I guess. I just don’t like being all dirty and feeling like a mess.” He complained.

“Lighten up man, it’s just a challenge, all good fun.” Gary insisted.

“Yeah, you would say that man.” I gave a look to Gary. “I saw you all over Lexie. Rubbing your red slime all over her.”

“I had to mate. It was part of the challenge. If anything, I helped you guys win, didn’t I?” 

“I guess, but it just looked like you enjoyed it a little too much.” I countered.

“Maybe, I did. I’m sorry man, but you do have the fittest bird in here. I’ll admit, I may have gone a little overboard with the opportunity I saw in front of me. If it makes you feel any better, I am well aware that I’ll never get anywhere with her. I’ve come to terms that she is your girl.” Gary finally conceded.

“Thanks Mate.” I smiled. “That’s all I wanted. You to finally admit to me that she’s mine. Enough chatting. I’m gonna go get washed up.”

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

After showering the girls and I were primping in the dressing room for tonight. “I don’t know about anyone else here, but I feel like going all out tonight. You girls should do the same.” Hope suggested.

“Don’t worry, I plan to. Think Bobby’s jaw will drop when I go out in this?” I asked, while modeling my backless black plunge pant jumpsuit, showing off almost my entire chest.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Hope approved. “I think all jaws will be dropping, Lexie.”

“You look stunning, Babe.” Priya agreed. “Maybe this dress will help me get noticed tonight as well.” She spun around in twirl and finalized her look in the mirror.

“You’re so transparent, Priya. It makes me sick.” Lottie started throwing shade again.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Priya asked.

“You know exactly what it means.” Lottie began to raise her voice. “You come in here all glammed up. Your perfectly paid for body, and flawless looks, flaunting it all over the villa. You’ll do whatever you can to get the attention of every guy in here, even if it means one of us girls get hurt in the process.”

“Wow Lottie! Just wow. I can’t believe you just said that.” Priya’s was clearly in shock.

“Well, I said it, Babe.” Lottie retorted as she continued applying her make-up.

“No, not this time. You don’t get go off throwing shade and walk off again like nothing’s happened.”

“Guys…” Marisol tried to break things up.

Lottie threw down her eyeliner and stood up. “Walk off? Since when do I do that? I’ve always been open about what I think, especially what I think about you.”

“And I usually ignore it, but not this time. You’ve been making snide, childish comments all day.”

“Childish? I’m 24, babe.”

“Then act like it!”

“Please! Both of you need to calm down. Let’s just go out there and have a good time.” I pleaded.

“I’m sorry what?” Lottie snarled. “Have you seriously forgotten the fact that she came in and swooped Bobby away from you, Lexie? You were so devasted you got wasted that night.”

“I had to pick someone. And Lexie and I talked about it already. Plus, they’re back together now.” Priya explained herself.

“So that makes it okay? Lottie objected. “Yeah, she stabbed me in the back, but because she talked to me about it, it’s okay?”

“That’s not how stabbing someone in the back works.” Priya argued. “You’re so pig-headed Lottie. You’re sense of ‘girl code’ is so messed up that you don’t even realize that you’re breaking it.” 

“You’re saying I’m breaking girl code?” Lottie questioned.

“I’m a girl. I came in on the same day as you all did, just a little later.” Priya objected. “And out of everyone you’ve been the worst.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to be worse than you, babe.” Lottie growled back.

“Can we all just calm down?” Hope butted in.

“Yeah, seriously, don’t say anything that you’ll regret later.” Marisol added.

Not taking heed to Hope or Marisol’s suggestions, Lottie and Priya continued their yelling match. Until Lottie stormed out of the dressing room, with Priya following close behind still yelling. “There you go again, walking off!” 

Hope, Marisol, and I trailed close behind heading downstairs to the kitchen.

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

“How do you get it to look like that?” Gary asked, clearly admiring the masterpiece in front of me. “Your sandwich looks almost too good to eat, man. It’s like the ones you see in the pictures of a menu. What am I doing wrong, mate?” He questioned. “How do you get it to balance like that?”

“You’ll get there, mate. Just keep practicing.” I encouraged him. “It’s not that difficult. It’s just knowing how to layer your ingredients and not overdoing it with the mayo.”

“Is that where I went wrong? Too much mayo?”

Looking at the slop of bread, meat, cheese, and mayo, lots, and lots of mayo, I chuckled. “Um, yeah, that’s part of it. I suggest you get rid of that and start over mate. I can help if you’d like.”

I was helping Gary gather the ingredients to make a new sandwich when a storm of women marched into the kitchen, yelling at the top of their lungs. Well, not all of them were yelling. It was mostly just Lottie and Priya.

“Whoa! What’s happening?” Gary asked.

“Priya, that’s what!” Lottie snapped.

“There we go again!” Priya fumed.

As they continued yelling at one another, Lottie accidently knocked the loaf of bread out of Gary’s hand when she dismissed Priya’s comment by waving her hand.  
“Wait, so who should I be cheering for?” I wanted to make sure I was on the right team, so I looked over to Lexie.

“Really, Babe?” She gave me a pointed look.

The girls carried on with their argument. This time it was Priya who knocked the knife over when she slammed her hand on the counter just as Gary went to grab for it. 

Reaching down to pick up the knife, I asked. “Um, is it even safe for you all to even be the kitchen right now? You know the place where sharp objects are stored.”

Finally, Lexie let out a sigh of irritation. “You both need to cool it! Both of you, take a time out and get some space from each other. Seriously, you’ve argued enough. It’s been non-stop bickering between you since day one. I am over it!”

“Yeah, seriously. I just want to make my sandwich.” Gary complained.

“I’m going, anyway. I need to be on my own.” Lottie stormed out.

But before she could leave, Priya countered. “Don’t bother. I’m leaving too.”

“Well, I’m leaving first!” Lottie stomped upstairs, and Priya marched out to the lawn.

Hope and Marisol quickly chased Priya to the lawn, while Lexie stood still for a moment in the kitchen looking at Gary and then to me. There was an unreadable expression on her face as she continued looked at me. Then back to Gary. Then to the sandwiches on the counter.

“Well, that just happened.” I shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Lexie looked so deflated. I walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace to comfort her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. “Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Lexie was still examining Gary’s original sandwich on the counter. “That look’s, um, interesting. What happened to it?” 

“Gary had a bit of trouble making a sandwich, so I’m helping him make a new one. Would you like one too, Babe?” I offered. “I made some tuna salad earlier. I can make you a tuna sandwich if you’d like.”

“Tuna?” Gary questioned. “We have perfectly good pastrami here.”

“Lexie’s a pescatarian mate. She doesn’t eat red meat.”

Gary shook his head. “Lexie, you do know that there’s a dirty and very inappropriate joke forming in my very sick brain right about now, right? But I think I’ll let it go this time.”  
Feeding off of Gary’s banter, Lexie picked up a pickle off the counter and took an overly seductive bite while batting her eye lashes at both of us. “That’s okay Gary. I think I’ll just leave you two alone for now. Feel free to let your imagination run wild.”

The banter between Gary and Lexie didn’t even bother me, that much. Seeing Gary’s face turn that shade of red as she sauntered away was totally worth it.

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

I found Lottie sitting alone on the roof terrace. She must have been crying because she was holding a crumbled tissue in her hand. Once she saw me, she tried to hide her tears by turning away.

“Hey Babe, you okay?” I asked as I took a seat next to her.

“Always, babe.” She forced a smile. “I must look so pathetic right now.”

“Not at all.”

“I appreciate you being so nice. But we both know that’s not how it is. Some of what Priya said really got to me. I don’t cry. This isn’t what I do. I’m not this person. You didn’t even take a side earlier. Why didn’t you stick up for me? Are you seriously becoming friends with that back stabber?”

“Lottie, she’s not that bad of a person. Think about how Priya feels. It can’t be easy feeling like everyone’s talking about you just because you arrived later. She only did what she felt like she had to do. And yeah, Priya and I talked about her coupling up with Bobby. She’s apologized over and over again and has agreed to back off. She just wants what we all want. To find love and stay in the villa.”

“But look at her she’s all glamorous and goes overboard to get every one’s attention. It’s not that easy for me to put myself out there the way she does. It just feels like she’ll do anything to get noticed. Like it’s all a game to her. I’m here to actually find someone and maybe even fall in love.”

“Lottie, it sounds like you’re threatened by her.”

“Maybe I am a little.” She admitted, looking down at her lap.

“Why? You of all people have nothing to be threatened of. Sure she’s ‘glamorous’ but she knows she’s beautiful. And, yeah, I think she takes advantage of her looks. Most of the time. But you, you Lottie. You are fierce, and strong, and just as pretty if not prettier than Priya. And you don’t have to go around flaunting it in front of everyone. In case you haven’t noticed, she’s kept a clear distance from Rocco, and not because the guy’s not hot, but because she’s clearly intimated by you.”

Finally! I said something that brought a little smile to Lottie’s face. “Fine, I’ll back off with the snide comments, but don’t expect me to be her BFF anytime soon.”

“That’s all I can ask for.”

Thanks again for coming to check me Lex. You really are a good friend. You care a lot about other people, and it shows. You know, you’re a beautiful person too, Lexie. Inside and out. It’s no wonder Bobby’s so in love in with you.”

“He’s not in love with me. He can’t be. It’s only been a few days.”

“He’s in love with you. I’ve seen that look before. The way he looks at you. He’s in love.” 

“No, he’s not.” I persisted.

“Yes, he is!” Lottie continued, “Fine if you won’t believe, maybe you’ll listen to the tea leaves, or Turkish coffee, maybe Tarot cards and crystals, oh here, give me your palm…” She reached out and grabbed my right hand. 

“Well, you seem to be feeling better.” I let out a soft laugh.

“I am. Thanks again, Lexie. I think I’m gonna go downstairs and mingle a bit. See you down there?” She stood up and headed inside. 

I left the terrace shortly after Lottie and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up before joining the others for the night. Making my way through the bedroom on my way out, I noticed Bobby lying on the bed. Looking hot as hell, propped up with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. “Hey Beautiful.” His voice filled with seduction and he had that mischievous grin pulling at his lips.

“Hey to you.” I sat down on the bed joining him.

“So, how was your talk with Lottie?”

“It actually went really well. I was able to lighten her mood. She said she would try to be nicer to Priya, but she doesn’t see the promise of a strong friendship in the near future.”

“Well, if it’s not in the tea leaves then it’s just not happening, right?” He joked.

Then patting the empty side of the bed next to him he suggested. “Hey, why don’t you come over here and lie down with me for a bit?”

I made way over to the other side of the bed and lied down next him. Once I was on lying on the bed next to him, he turned on his side to face me, “Turn over.” He suggested. 

Confused by his request I asked. “Why?”

“Just do it. Trust me.”

I obeyed his orders and rolled over on to my stomach. As soon as I got into position, I felt him climb over me straddling me from behind.

“Um, what are you doing?” I asked.

“I said, ‘trust me’.” His fingers softly slid down my bare back then made their way back up to my shoulders. He began to press down applying pressure. Working out the tension I didn’t even knew I was holding on to. “I’m giving you a massage. Honestly though, I haven’t really given out that many, but I figure it’s basically the same as kneading dough, right? I hope you enjoy it.”

Working is way down my back, pressing into my muscles with just the right amount of pressure, I moaned. “Hmm, this feels amazing, Bobby.”

“Well, that is the goal. To make you feel good.” His touch softened, letting his fingers trickle down my sides, sending shivers throughout my body. He paid special attention to my body when his fingers slipped under the sides of my top, gliding the tips of his fingers at the side of my chest under the thin material. After teasing me a little, he went back to work rolling away the tension in my back. He continued kneading my back and trickling his fingers along my sides until I felt myself feeling so relaxed that I started falling asleep. Then without warning he stopped and jumped off my back unto the bed and exclaimed, “All done!”

I turned to see Bobby sitting beside me on the bed with the biggest grin on his face. I couldn’t stand it any longer, I reached up to grab him and pulled him in for a kiss. “Come here, you.”

“Oh?”

Our kiss started out gentle then deepened with passion. I coiled my arms around his neck finding a fistful of dreads to clutch on to. He shifted his body over mine in a lying position, his hands trailing at my sides. I could feel his heart beating as it synced to mine. Then he pulled away, looking at me intently. “You’re so beautiful.” He bit his lip as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. Then tilting his head down, he started to kiss my neck trailing his lips along my collar bone.

“Mmm...” I uncontrollably moaned.

Then bringing his face back to mine, Bobby gently touched his nose to mine and smiled. “Boop!”

He booped me! “Right back atcha!” I booped him back.

“The boopiest of boops.” He laughed. “Hey! I like saying that… ‘boopiest’.”

I was enjoying my time with Bobby and was feeling brave. I asked him a question I wasn’t really sure I wanted the answer to. “How many girls have you been with?”

“What?” The smile on his face quickly disappeared. “What do you mean?”

“I mean. How many girls have you slept with?”

“Just you Lexie. You’re the first and only person I’ve ever shared a bed with and slept all night next to.” He answered with a sarcastic grin.

“Ha-ha funny.” I replied back annoyed. “You know what I mean Bobby.”

Ignoring my question and avoiding the conversation. He shut me up by pressing his mouth to mine and began to kiss me passionately while his hands firmly grasped onto my hips. He began to graze along my jaw with his lips, softly teasing the sensitive place behind my ear, then down my neck and collar bone to my shoulders. Then bringing one hand behind my neck he deftly pulled on the string that tied my top together from behind. Once, I was unfastened he pulled down the material, exposing my breasts. “Hmm…beautiful and perfect. So, fucking perfect. ”

After taking me in with his eyes, he caressed one side with his hand, while his mouth covered the other. Being the first time that I have ever experienced anything like this and enjoying it thoroughly, I let out a soft moan as I wrapped my hands behind his head finding a fistful of his dreads to grab on to. He continued to skillfully tickle and tease one breast, flicking my nipple with his thumb and forefinger while massaging the surrounding skin. My other breast was submerged in his mouth, as his tongue stoked the tip. I arched my back reeling in the pleasure. He grabbed me by the waist, while leaving a trail of kisses down toward my belly button. He grabbed my piercing with his teeth, giving it a gentle tug. Then sliding his body back up against mine, he crashed his mouth onto mine with a kiss so hard and so passionate it literally took my breath away. Needing to break away so I could catch my breath, I pressed my hands to his chest and pushed up to signal him to stop. He pulled away from the kiss. His eyes still full of passion, he asked. “Is everything okay? Are you alright?” But before I could answer he began to kiss me again, but this time his kisses were soft and gentle. His lips barely touching mine.

“Bobby, I’m good. Oh my god, this feels amazing, but you’re avoiding my question?” I pushed up on his chest again.  
A darkness appeared in his eyes. “Lexie, I’m here with you now. That’s all that matters to me. I don’t want to talk about other girls. In case you haven’t noticed I’m trying to enjoy this moment. Not hash out my past.”

“But I’m asking. I want to know. I shared everything about my past with you. Granted there’s not much to share. You know pretty much everything about my previous experiences, or should I say, lack of. Don’t I deserve to know the same about you?”

“Fine!” He huffed. “Six, I’ve had sex with six other women before I met you. Are you happy?”

“Were you in relationships with all of them? Like were any them your girlfriend at the time?”

“Seriously Lexie! Why is this even important?” I could hear the frustration in his voice. But still, for some reason the details of his past were somehow nagging at me, and I wasn’t letting it go.

“I just want to know, please. Was one of them the girl you almost had kitchen sex with? You know, the one that Priya was asking about?”

“Ugh, fine! My first time was foolish and awkward. It was anything but ‘special’. One of my friends, who was sufficiently experienced, for a lack of better terms. When she found out I was a virgin, she suggested we ‘do it’ just to get my first time out of the way. So being the stupid hormonal male that I am, I agreed. Like I said, it was awkward and stupid. It ruined a totally good friendship. It was a mistake and I regret it. The second girl, I met at a club. It was a one-night thing and I never called her after that. Girl number three, I was sort of in a relationship with, but then she cheated on me so that ended. That led me to my second one-night stand. Meaningless sex. I was just in the mood to fuck anything in a skirt. Not my finest moment. Then another good friend of mine, who I was attracted to ‘friend zoned’ me. Knowing that I liked her, she took advantage of that and used me for sex whenever she felt lonely and horny. Again, being a guy with stupidly high hormone levels, I went along with it. Then about six or seven months before coming here, I hooked up with a nurse from the hospital where I work at a few times. It was purely physical. I’m pretty sure we were both just using each other for sex. Just one more thing in my life that I’m not very proud of. I hear, she’s dating one of the surgical interns now. And to answer your question. No, I never ended up having sex with ‘kitchen girl’. I never saw again after that. Are you happy now? Did I answer all of your questions?” 

Feeling guilty and a little embarrassed for pushing so hard on the subject, I just nodded my head.

“I see you don’t have much to say now. You think less of me now, don’t you?” Still lying on top of me, he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

I sat up pressing my chest against his back. Sitting astride him, I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. “No, I don’t. I could never think less of you Bobby. Thank you for sharing that with me.” I planted a soft kiss on the back of his shoulder.

Taking my hands in his, he turned to look at me. “Those girls mean nothing to me Lexie. I only told you all that because you asked. They mean nothing to me. I don’t want to think about any of them. I don’t want to talk about them anymore. When I’m with you now. You are the only thing, the only person who matters to me. Please don’t make me bring them up ever again.” He pleaded with watery eyes.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered.

Now that his emotional confession was out of the way, he turned his body around, facing me once again. He pushed me back onto the bed, instantly picking up where we left off with his hands and mouth devouring me from the waist up.


	5. ... Ready For It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While sharing a private moment together on the roof terrace, Bobby and Lexie are interrupted by two new arrivals. Lexie is invited on two dates. Bobby bakes. Secrets are revealed in a game of "Never Have I Ever."

Bobby’s POV

It was still dark outside when Lexie and I snuck up to the roof terrace for a little ‘alone time’ and to escape Noah’s ridiculously loud snoring. We’ve been up here for hours talking, kissing, making out, but mostly me kissing and touching her perfectly pert breast. I think I’ve given her at least three more hickeys from her neck down to her belly button. She even reciprocated and left a mark of her own on my chest.

“Bobby.” She whispered.

“Lexie….” I grinned.

“We’re alone.”

“And….”

She slid down to the floor kneeling between my legs as I stayed sitting on the bench in a very relaxed manner. Toying with the waist band of my pajama bottoms and planting delicate kisses to my abdomen, I had a strong indication as to where this was leading. And after watching her suck, lick and take in those ice lollies after winning the challenge yesterday, how can any hot-blooded male not want this? The devil on my left shoulder told me to just sit back, enjoy the moment and let Lexie work her magic. I was about to get my cock sucked by the hottest girl alive. And although she has never done this before, the preview that I got with those ice lollies tells me she’ll be a natural at knowing how to please me. Dammit, just as I was about to give into the devil and allow Lexie to pull down my pants, the angel on my right shoulder reminded me once again, that this would indeed be her first time touching that part of a man, let alone putting it in her mouth, her perfect, tantalizing little mouth. Do I really want her first time doing this to be up here on the roof terrace first thing in the morning, as the sun comes up and anyone can walk out here and catch us? Fuck it! She’s been teasing me all damn morning and she’s right there. I can’t take it anymore. I want this. I want her. Go on Lexie, show me what you can do with your tongue while your mouth is wrapped around my long, thick, and very hard  
dick. Just as she began to tug on my pants in a downward motion, there was a loud splash in the pool, and I heard two male voices laughing and shouting. What the hell?

Lexie jumped back, still on her knees but no longer close enough to touch me, and definitely not close enough to bring ‘Big Bob’ out to play.

“What was that?” She asked with wide eyes.

What I wanted to say was, I don’t fucking care. Now can you please continue what you were about to do. But, to my dismay, the moment was clearly over, so I just shrugged my shoulders and pouted. “How am I supposed to know.”

After looking at each other for a few minutes, we both finally stood up and walked over to the balcony. There were two boys at the pool, both appearing to be rather tall and of course fit. The first guy had long blonde hair, looking a lot like Thor. The other guy was a bit more clean-cut with short dark hair.

“Lucas?” Lexie exclaimed.

The dark-haired guy looked up with a wide grin and waved “Hey Lex! What’s up?”

“You know him?” I asked with a puzzled expression.

Turning to me with a sheepish look on her face. “He was the physiotherapist for my gymnastics team my first two years at uni.” 

“Now he’s here. And, obviously, he’s into you.” Annoyed as fuck, I stormed back inside slamming the door behind me.

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

Well, that could have gone better. I was just about to go down on Bobby. My first time ever giving someone a blow job. And so badly wanting it to be with Bobby, I wasn’t even nervous. I was ready and so into it. I’m pretty sure he was into it and wanted it too. Then Lucas and whoever this Thor look alike person is, had to go and ruin our moment. Well, too late now. The moment’s obviously gone, and Bobby didn’t seem very happy that Lucas and I know each other. I might as well go inside and get changed for the day.

By the time I made my way to the changing room, everyone was dressed and heading outside to meet the new arrivals. I decided to wear my red one-piece suit that laces in the front with a pair of ankle gladiator heels, and my hair in two messy buns with loose tresses in front. 

Oh my god! Lucas. I can’t believe Lucas is here. I thought I would never see him again after he quit his position as the team physiotherapist to take the hospital job in Oxford. I had the hugest crush on him back then. And no denying the boy is still pretty damn hot. He’s also such a sweetheart. He was there for me after I found out Danny was cheating on me, and we became really close after that. I wonder if anything could have transpired between us if he didn’t have to move so far away. We did have that one date right before he left. It seemed like he was pretty into me at the time, but a lot has changed over that past year. And, I have Bobby now.

Everyone was still gathered by the pool getting to know the ‘new boys,’ especially Priya. That girl is shameless when it comes to being the center of attention. I was hoping Bobby would notice me and scoop me up in his arms. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the one who saw me first. “Hey! It’s Flexie Lexie!” Lucas’ eyes met mine when he looked up from the crowd. Then to make our reunion even more dramatic he pushed through the crowd of Islanders to run over to me. He grabbed me into the tightest bear hug that lifted me off the ground. 

“Ahem! Lexie.” Bobby coughed. 

Wriggling in Lucas’s arms and trying to push myself out. “You can put me down now.” I insisted.

“Oh right, sorry.” He apologized while placing me back on the ground and letting go of me. “I’m just so excited to see you again.”

Finally, Bobby walked over to me and made a show of wrapping a possessive arm around my shoulder and giving me a kiss on the cheek. “I’m glad you finally decided to come join us.”

“Wait! You two know each other?” Lottie asked while pointing her finger from me to Lucas.

“As a matter of fact, Alexis and I go way back” Lucas offered. “I was her physical therapist during her first two years on the gymnastics team at Leeds until I transferred to Oxford.”

“He was the team’s therapist.” I clarified. “And, Seriously, Lucas? No one calls me Alexis.”

“Wow! So, you two were like acquaintances prior to entering the villa?” Gary had a look of something between astonished and amused across his face. “Well, that’s a plot twist.”

“Well, I’d say were more than just acquaintances. Right Alexis?” Lucas replied smugly.

“Sure, whatever Lucas.” I rolled my eyes in annoyance. “And again, please do not call me Alexis.”

“Okay then, is Flexie Lexie better?” He grinned, then addressing the others. “That was her team nickname.”

“No! Flexie Lexie is not better” I opposed. “Lexie will do just fine. Thank you.”

After debating with Lucas as to how to address me, Noah finally suggested we all head to the fire pit, to chat, so everyone could get to know the boys better. Bobby sat down on the outer edge of the group. “Come sit with me, Babe.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me down on to his lap. Both Lucas and the other boy watched intently as Bobby sat me down on top of him. Noticing that the new boys were watching us, he made it a point to pull me in close and kiss me. Not an overly done passionate kiss, it wasn’t a chaste one either, but it was definitely somewhere in between. In any case, I’m certain it was just for show, like he was making his claim on me. And, it probably should have bothered me, but since I wanted to reassure Bobby anyway, that he had nothing to worry about with Lucas or the new guy for that matter, it didn’t bother me, I actually kind of liked it.

“So, guys tell us more about yourselves,” Gary got the conversation rolling. “We already know that Lucas here, knows our Little Lexie, and that he’s a physiotherapist currently living in Oxford, and you said you were 27 and ride a motor bike. Is that right?” He gave Lucas a friendly slap on the knee.

“That’s right.” Lucas confirmed.

“And Henrik here, is a Climbing and Wilderness Survival Instructor from the Isle of Wright, and you’re 23 years old.”

“Correct. You were paying attention earlier, I see.” The blond responded.

Making eye contact with Henrik, I politely smiled. “It’s nice to finally meet you Henrik.”

“Thank you. It’s nice to finally meet you too.” He smiled back at me. “To be honest, I feel like I already know quite a bit about you, between watching you on the telly and then that whole scene with you and Lucas by the pool earlier.”

“Right.” Gary interrupted. “But now, let’s get into the big stuff. What’s your usual type?”

“Straight to the point with you, eh?” Lucas stated. “But sure. I’ll answer your question.” His eyes focusing on me. “I like a girl who knows what she wants in life and knows exactly how to get it. I’m not too picky on outward appearances, but I do have a thing for short, bubbly gymnasts with long dark hair and big brown eyes. I’m also a sucker for dimples.”

“Well, that wasn’t specific or anything.” Lottie sarcastically sneered in my direction.

“What about you Henrik?” Ibrahim asked.

“Well, being an outdoors man myself. I like a girl who’s outgoing and adventurous. Someone who appreciates the wilderness and will go on hikes with me. I also tend to be attracted to dark hair.” His eyes scanned across the group, then locked onto me. “I also have a thing for body piercings and tattoos.” Bobby squeezed me so tight that I could feel his muscles flexing. 

“Wow! You both just totally described Lexie.” Priya laughed in amusement. 

“So, who exactly do you guys fancy? Or is Priya on to something with her observation about Lexie?” Noah chimed in.

“Yeah, I’ll be upfront, I fancy Lexie. I’m looking forward to spending time with her again while we’re in the villa together.” Lucas admitted. 

I could feel Bobby begin to nervously tap his leg under me, as he held me tight. I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed his cheek to reassure him he has nothing to worry about.

Noticing the exchange between Bobby and me, Lucas smirked. “Plus, I’m always up for a good challenge.”

“Yeah, I’ll admit I also have my eye on Lexie.” Henrik said, focusing his attention to Bobby and me. “Sorry Bobby.” Then taking a deep breath, he added. “But I’m also interested in getting to know Lottie and Priya better too.”

Looking at Bobby, Gary declared. “Well Bobby, looks like you’ve got some competition. Are you ready for it?”

Bobby looked down for a minute, then at me with a furrowed brow. “Always.”

“Right then. I guess we should probably give our new residents a tour of the villa.” Gary suggested.

“Let’s go!” Henrik jumped up as the others followed suit.

I stayed behind, watching everyone head off to follow Gary. Priya looked back and noticed me still sitting by myself at the firepit. “Don’t feel like tagging along The Love Island Express Tour with Gary and the others?” She asked with a sympathetic smile.

“Not really.” I sighed.

“So, Lucas huh? Wow! Gotta admit, I did not see that one coming. I thought me entering the villa was already one hell of a bombshell.”

“I don’t know what to do Priya. I know I have to be honest, but I’m scared.”

“Honest about what? And what is there to be scared of?”

“Lucas and I have a history that goes beyond the sidelines of practices and competitions. And I’m afraid once Bobby finds out, he’ll get upset about it and might not want to be in a couple with me anymore. I don’t want to lose Bobby, but I have this feeling deep down inside that Lucas being here is going to ruin everything.”

“First of all, do you have any feelings for Lucas whatsoever? Like even the slightest bit of attraction or curiosity of what it might be like to be with him?”

“No, not anymore. I mean yeah, a couple years ago when we would hang out all of the time, I had a huge crush on him, we spent a lot of time together. And sure, the guy is still undeniably hot, but no I’m not interested in him now. I want to be with Bobby. I want to focus on getting to know him better and to see where that will lead.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much Babe. Just be honest with Bobby, tell him what you just told me. I’m sure he’ll understand. In case you haven’t noticed that boy is crazy about you. Believe me I know. I’m not used to rejection, but he didn’t even give me a second look. He clearly only has eyes for you. As long as you’re upfront and honest about your feelings to Lucas and to Bobby, I think you’ll be fine. One word of advice Lexie, I think Bobby tends to feel a little insecure at times about your relationship. That’s why he’s always cracking jokes and tries to be the life of the party. To hide his insecurities. And yeah, knowing about your history with Lucas might plant a few seeds of doubt in his mind at first. But as long as you reassure him that he has nothing to worry about and show him that your one hundred percent into him and only him, I’m sure you guys can get past this.” 

“Thanks Priya. You really think so? You really think Bobby and I will be okay,”

“Yes, I do. Babe you two are meant to be together, even a blind person can see that.”

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

Gary wasted no time showing the new guys around the villa. Even though I couldn’t help but notice that Lexie and Priya stayed behind, I decided to give the girls their space and tag along with the rest of the group. It was apparent that Lexie needed to talk things out with another girl. It’s just so weird how close her and Priya have gotten considering she tried to break us up her first night here. But that’s not the only reason I wanted to join the tour. I thought I could use this opportunity to learn more about our new house mates and exactly what their intentions were considering Lexie.

“And finally, the bedroom.” Gary said as he waved his hand in a fashion as to display the row of beds before us. “There’s only six beds, so I guess it looks like you two will be bunking together. As we’re all already coupled up.” He added.

“And don’t get any ideas about the corner bed boys. That’s where Lexie and I sleep.” I cut in, not even thinking how that sounded, nor did I care.

“Not for long.” Lucas heckled.

I felt the weight of nine pairs of eyes staring at me waiting for my next move. 

“No, just till we leave the villa together, I guess.” I confidently responded to Lucas’s challenge. And me being me and not knowing when to stop I added. “Then we’ll be putting that £50,000 we win in the finals as a down payment on our new home. We still haven’t decided if I’ll be relocating to York, or if she’ll be moving to Glasgow once she graduates. Those minor details we haven’t quite finalized yet.” No, Lexie and I haven’t discussed the possibility of living together on the outside. It could happen though, Right? That’s pretty much what I just led the entire villa to believe, anyway, just so I could one up Lucas.

“Wow, Bobby that’s great!” Lottie clasped her hands with excitement. “Lexie hasn’t even mentioned this to me yet. I should perform a reading for the two of you. You know, it will give you more clarity as to where you guys should settle down.”

“Oh-uh, yeah, that would be great. We were just talking about it this morning actually, on the roof terrace. You know, before the party started.” I spluttered a little, hopefully no one noticed.

If anyone did catch my faltering, it was interrupted by the sound of a text notification. “Ooh, I got a text Henrik shouted.

Islanders, new boys Lucas and Henrik will each have the chance to pick three girls to take out on dates this afternoon. You may both choose the girl you would like to take on your first date immediately #boysmeetthegirls #tripledates

Well, this should be interesting. They both said they fancied Lexie earlier. I’m pretty certain at least one of them will ask her out, if not both. Wait for it… Three… Two… One.

“Hey Bobby.” Henrik approached me apprehensively. 

“What’s up mate?” And here it comes.

“Hey, I just want to be up front and chat with you before I asked Lexie on my first date. Are you okay with that?”

No, I’m not okay with it, but what am I supposed to say? It’s not like I’m gonna let myself come across like some possessive dirtbag. I hate that I even feel this way. I’ve never been the jealous type before. It’s not that I don’t trust Lexie. It’s Henrik I’m not too sure if I can trust, and I sure as hell don’t trust Lucas. This is the kind of shit that goes down on Love Island, and I just have to accept it. Whether I like it or not. “Hey look, I really appreciate you coming to me first mate. Of course, you want to take Lexie out, she’s great. And yeah, I mean, if you want to ask her out go for it man. I’m sure you guys will have a wonderful time.” I forced a smile.

“Oh, thanks man. This is so cool.” He ran off, a little to enthusiastically.

I need to bake something, NOW! I was heading to the kitchen when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. “Hey man, you okay?” Noah inquired, with a concerned look in his eye.

“Yeah man, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because it’s not even noon yet, and your girl is going on a date with one of the new guys.”

“But is she, Noah? Is she really my girl? Everyone keeps pointing out that just because we’re coupled up doesn’t mean that I have the right to claim her as mine.”

“Dude, we’ve all seen you together. She’s your girl.”

“It doesn’t feel that way. Not right now. Henrik just straight out came up to me to tell me he’s taking Lexie out on one of his dates. And, she obviously has some sort of history with this Lucas character. He didn’t even try to hide his intentions of wanting to steal her away from me. This is Love Island, right? He can choose to couple up with her at the next recoupling, and there’s nothing I can do about it. It already happened once before when Priya coupled up with me. It was just a few days ago. I finally get to be with her again, and now this shit happens. UGH!... This place man. It just gets inside your head, you know?”

“That’s the price you pay when your coupled up with the hottest girl in the villa. You should be used to everyone coveting your girl by now. And there is something you can do. You guys found a way to be together even when you were coupled up with Priya. I’m sure you’ll do the same even if Lucas does end up coupling with her. I’m telling you mate… You and Lexie are endgame, like serious relationship goals.”

“I don’t know man. Did you see that guy? He’s serious competition. What if she decides she’d rather be with him?... Hey, wait a minute. Did you just say Lexie is the hottest girl in here? What about Hope? And if you think that she’s so fit, why didn’t you step forward on the first day?” As if my morning wasn’t already off to a crappy start, I just found out my best mate here, the one person I thought I didn’t have to worry about trying to come between me and Lexie, fancies her now too.

“I’m just stating the obvious bro. You got the best girl here. I didn’t step forward, because everyone else already did. I thought what’s the point. I knew she wasn’t going to pick me. I saw how she looked at you when she stepped out. It was clear to me that she was into you. Apparently, I was right. You were her first choice. Bobby, you will always be her first choice. And, besides, I’m with Hope now, and I intend to stay loyal to the person I’m coupled up with.. That doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate the beauty in others. And Lexie, well…She is beautiful. A league of her own beautiful.”

“Thanks for the pep talk Noah. But I’m done talking about this right now. I just really need to keep myself busy right now and bake something.” I made my way past Noah and headed to the kitchen.

Before I went to the kitchen, I decided to stop by the dressing room to see if I could catch Lexie before she left. There she was in front of the mirror, finishing off her look as she traced her lips with lip gloss. Her long dark hair was cascading down her back as if she just let it loose from the buns she was wearing earlier. The extremely short white sundress she was wearing showed off her tone legs while the spaghetti straps and low neckline revealed way too much of her chest and shoulders. “Hey there Beautiful.” I walked up behind her. 

She immediately turned around, walking towards me until she was close enough to wrap her hands around my neck as she stood on the tip of her toes. “Hey you.” She stretched up to give me a kiss. Before the kiss could get too passionate, I pulled away. “So, you’re going out with Henrik?”

“Yeah. You know?” She took a step back.

“He told me that he was going to ask you,” I tried to mask the annoyance in my voice. “So, this is what your wearing?” I asked.

“Yeah, do you not like it?” She looked a bit deflated.

“Lexie, no it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. You should know that by now. You are the most stunning person, I know.” I stated trying to assure her of her doubt. “It is a bit revealing though, and extremely short.” I whispered in her ear as my hands slid up her thighs under the seam line of her dress.

“Bobby…” She sighed.

Taking my hands off her and holding them up in defense. “I’m just saying. I mean, seriously, how does someone as petite as you even find clothes as short and revealing as you do? Don’t get me wrong, I love it. You look great. But do you have to reveal so much to Henrik?”

“Bobby…” Again, with another sigh

“I’m serious Lex, I have shirts that you could put on and they’d be longer than that dress.” That gave me an idea. “Hey, why don’t I grab one right now, and you can put it on over what your wearing?”

“Are you kidding me right now?” she furrowed her brow.

“I’m sorry, Lex. I’m just a mess right now. This morning on the terrace with you was so wonderful. Then we got interrupted and it’s just been shit ever since. Now I’m stuck here while you go out with someone else...”

Before I could finish my sentence, she silenced me by putting her lips to mine. Drawing me into a deep passionate kiss. I reluctantly pulled away, but I didn’t speak once our lips parted. I just stared into her big brown eyes, searching her soul for some sort of reassurance.

“Bobby, you have to know that I’d much rather be going on this date with you. I will be thinking of you the entire time. I won’t be long. Oh, and when I get back there are some things that I need to talk to you about.”

“Oh, like what?”

“Just some stuff. I was talking with Priya earlier, and after my conversation with her, I realized there are a few things I need to talk to you about as well. Don’t stress too much about it. I gotta go. We’ll talk when I get back.” She gave me one more quick kiss, and just like that, she was gone.

Now, I really need to bake!

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

I arrived at the date destination. Henrik jumped out of his seat to greet me as I approached the table. 

“Hey! Thanks so much for coming.” Henrik sounded excited for our date. “You look amazing! I’ve been really looking forward to getting to know you better one on one.”

“Wow! You’re keen.” I replied.

“It’s all part of my game plan.” He smiled. “I’m going to be really over the top flirty with everyone.” He gave an exaggerated wink.

“Something in your eye?” I asked.

“Just a vision of a beautiful woman.”

“Wow! What a line.” I laughed.

After his over-the-top flirting and pick-up lines, the conversation went rather smooth. We talked about the other Islanders. How he feels about being a new Islander. What we’re looking for on Love Island, and other random topics. I learned that Henrik likes to run, go to parties, and dancing. He also likes to chill by log fires, cozied in a blanket, sipping hot cocoa. I shared with him that school and gymnastics are my top priority and I keep busy working on school assignments, various projects, and training. The date was drawing to an end, and I could feel the conversation taking an intense turn.

“So, I think I’ve engaged in enough small talk by now. So, I’m just gonna come out with it. You and Bobby? How serious is that?” His gaze stayed focus on me as he sipped his wine.

“Pretty serious.” I replied straight and to the point.

“Yeah, that’s what I figured.” There was disappointment in his voice. 

“You asked. I’m just being honest.” I replied, justifying my brusqueness.

“You’re right.” He shrugged off the rejection with a smile. “I know when to step back, but either way, I’m glad we had this date. I hope we can get to know each other as friends during our time in the villa together.”

“Of course, we can.” I smiled back.

Henrik thanked me for a pleasant date, and I headed back to the villa.

~~~~~

As soon as I arrived back to the villa, I searched for Bobby. I found him in the kitchen. Baking sheets full of macarons on the counter, flour, sugar, eggs, and other ingredients spread out throughout the kitchen, while Bobby manipulated some sort of dough mixture. 

“Hey you.” I greeted him as I walked up to the counter, “You’ve been busy. I love macarons, can I have one?”

Looking up at me, as if I snapped him out of a trance with my words. He shrugged his shoulders and replied listlessly. “Sure, help yourself.”

“What’cha working on there?” I asked, while directing my attention to his handy work with the dough.

“Oh, this?” His tone seemed to lighten a little. Clearly in his element, his lips curled up. “This is going to be croissants, but because I refuse to settle and any true baker knows it takes time to make the perfect croissant, they won’t be ready for a couple of more days.”

“Wow! Seems like a lot of work for a pastry.”

“Yeah, well good things come to those who wait Lexie.” Ahh, there’s that mischievous smile that makes me melt. “And I’m a patient man.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not just talking about baked goods anymore.” I gave him a mysterious smile back.

“Get over here, you.” He winked at me.

Without hesitation I walked over to the other side of the counter. As soon as I was in arm’s length, Bobby grabbed me by the waist, placing his mouth on mine. Parting my lips with his tongue, then intertwining it with mine in a moment of passion. My hands sliding up his chest to the back of his neck. His hands sliding down my sides to my hips. A moan of pleasure escaped from my throat. Bobby pulled away from the kiss first. “You taste like strawberries.” He grinned.

“I should. I just inhaled one of your sinfully delicious macarons.”

“Ha, yeah, right.” He laughed. Locking his eyes onto mine, his laughter faded. “So, how was your date with Henrik?” He finally asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. “It was basic. We enjoyed tapas and wine. Engaged in decent conversation. He seems really nice, and funny too.”

His eyes looking down at me with a worried expression, I reassured him. “I told him that I think he’s a great guy and I could see us being mates while we’re all here in the villa, but my heart belongs to you, and no one or nothing can come in between that.”

“You really said that?” He asked as an astonished smile spread across his face.

“Of course, I did silly.” I pulled him into another tight embrace which was rudely interrupted with the sound of my phone’s text message alert.

Lexie, Lucas has invited you on his final date of the day.

“That’s a shocker!” Sarcasm poured from Bobby’s voice.

“Bobby…” 

“No, I mean it’s obvious. You’re the most desired girl in the villa. You guys knew each other in uni. It only makes sense he wants to get you alone and catch up. Right?”

“Yeah, I guess, but I’m going to tell him the same thing I told Henrik. My heart belongs to you.”

“And your body too, right?” he pulled me in closer as he held me tightly for a moment.

“Yes Bobby, you have all of me.” I kissed him one last time before heading out for my date with Lucas. On my way out, I quickly turned around one last time. “Hey, we still need to talk when I get back.” I shouted from the walkway.

~~~~~

Lucas was standing by a small table, as I approached. He greeted me with a kiss on each cheek, and pulled out a chair for me to sit down in. 

“You look amazing Alexis.” He grinned. “So, how are you doing?” 

“I’m good.” I replied. “You look nice too Lucas.”

“This place is amazing, right?”

“It is!” I agreed.

There was a brief moment of silence. “So…” He shyly struggled. “Are you happy I picked you to come on this date?”

“It’s nice I guess.” I didn’t know exactly how to answer.

“I thought it would give us a good opportunity to catch up. I’ve missed you, Alexis.” He expressed as he poured champagne in each of our glasses.

“Lucas, please. You know I go by Lexie. So, you can quit with the ‘Alexis’ crap.” I said with an irritated tone.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, Lexie.”

After a little bit of small talk, he finally posed the big question. “So, how are you feeling about Bobby?”

“Wow! You don’t mess around. Do you?”

“I could continue with the small chat if you’d like, but you and I both know my intentions here. I’ve made it no secret that I still fancy you Lexie. It’s a shame really. I do think Bobby is a great guy. Under different circumstances I think he and I could be really good mates. But considering I’m planning on stealing ‘his girl’, I don’t think he’ll be interested in being my friend.” His lips curled up in a cocky grin.

“Bold and confident. Just as I remember.” I countered back at him.

“Always.” His grin still plastered on his face. “I know what I want Lexie. And I tend to get what I want.”

“Good luck with that.” I grinned as I sipped my champagne. “Bobby and I are one of the strongest couples in the villa. I don’t plan on being pried away from him anytime soon or ever.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Have you thought about me during the past year?”

“Maybe. Why do you ask?”

“Come on Lex. Don’t be coy with me. We got pretty close before I moved away. The date we had, just before I had to leave. The kiss we shared that night, or should I say kisses. They were pretty magical. I was hoping we could bring back some of that passion.”

“That was a long time ago Lucas.”

“It hasn’t been that long. I haven’t forgotten it. As a matter of fact, I think about that night quite often. About us. I wonder what would have transpired between us if I stayed.”

“Well, you didn’t. So, it’s irrelevant now. Isn’t it?”

“It doesn’t have to be Lexie.” A look of regret emerged in his eyes. “Seeing you this morning. Being here with you now. Makes me wonder if I made a mistake by leaving. If I had stayed, I’m pretty sure something could have developed between us. Something special.”

“You can’t live life based on ‘what ifs’ Lucas.”

“You’re right. We really can’t, can we? So, here’s to second chances then.” He held up his champagne flute.

“No, Lucas. No. There are no second chances here. Just the memory of a great night together. I’m with Bobby now. I really care about him. I’m not interested in picking things up where we left them.”

“So, you and Bobby are serious then? You’ve talked with him about the future. He’s asked you for a commitment? To be his girlfriend?”

“Well, no not exactly. We talked about what it could be like on the outside for us, but no he hasn’t asked me to be his girlfriend or anything like that yet.”

“Well, the way I see it, you’re not ‘together’ then, not really? Are you? You’re just currently ‘coupled up’ in the villa and that can always change at the next recoupling, can’t it?”

“Lucas!” Frustration flowing through my voice. “Stop! Just stop. Yes, you helped me and the team. You were the best physiotherapist we had. Yes, you were there for me after my breakup with Danny when I needed a friend. And, yes, we shared a great night together. One that I won’t forget. But I’m telling you that’s all that it is to me. A distant memory.”

“Ouch!” He covered his heart with his right hand. “That kind of stung a bit Lex.”

“I’m sorry Lucas, but please don’t do this. I’m happy. Bobby makes me happy. I want to continue getting to know him. I’m not saying this to hurt you. I feel something with Bobby. Something I’ve never felt before. I want to see where this goes. Please don’t take this away from me.” I pleaded.

“Well, I guess you gave me some things to think about, Alexis. But I know what I want too. I think I owe it to myself to try to go for it.” He set his champagne glass on the table. 

“Well, it looks like our time is up.”

Lucas walked around the table to pull out my chair, as I stood up. “Anyway, thanks a lot for coming out on this date. It’s been great catching up.”

“It is nice to see you again Lucas. I’ll always consider you a good friend.” I gave him a quick hug goodbye and walked away.

~~~~~

I arrived back to the villa frantically looking for Bobby. It was time for me to tell him everything about Lucas. Not only about the date I was just on, but everything. I needed to tell him about how our friendship went beyond a ‘professional’ level. About the date we had prior to the villa and even about the little make out session we had on that date. I don’t know how he’ll take the news, but he deserves to know. I have to be the one to tell him.

I saw Hope and Lottie on the beanbags and asked them if they knew where Bobby was.

“I think he’s washing up. He spent all day in the kitchen.” Lottie informed me.

Before I could get away, they both started asking me about my dates.

“Hey, babes! How was the date? Tell us everything.” Hope inquired.

“We’re comparing notes.” Lottie added. “We’ve been working it out. Henrik took you, Priya, and me out for a date. And Lucas dated you, Priya, and Hope. Looks like Lexie and Priya are the order for the day.”

Just then Priya walked back into the villa. “Hey girls!”

“Hey.” Lottie half-smiled. “We were just saying that both you and Lexie have been super popular today.”

“Oh, here you all are.” Marisol joined us.

“Hey Marisol! What have you been up to?” I asked.

“Just sunbathing up on the roof terrace. I’ve had a pretty quiet day.” She offered.

Lottie looked around. “So, while it’s just us girls. Let’s talk new boys.”

“Well, I’m all about this Henrik. He’s a bit of me. No doubt.” Priya confessed.

“I’m not really into this whole wilderness-man thing he’s got going on, but I have to admit I enjoyed the date a lot more than I thought I was going to.” Lottie also admitted.

“What do you think about him, Lexie?” Priya questioned.

“Henrik is definitely interesting.” That’s all I really had to say about him.

“Doesn’t sound like there are huge sparks there, then.” Lottie took note. “So, what about Lucas, then? You ready to dish out the goss about your history with him. It’s totally obvious he sees you more than just as a ‘client.’”

“I’ve only ‘sparked’ with one boy.” I blatantly said.

“How does Bobby feel about your dates?” Lottie probed.

“He trusts me.”

“I think Lucas is alright.” Hope mentioned. “He is fit. And I agree with Lottie. You really need to dish the dirt Lexie.”

“Lucas was fun.” Priya added. “But he’s got nothing on Henrik.”

Lottie agreed.

“So, after going on dates with both the new boys, you don’t think you’d choose one of them over Bobby, Lexie?” Marisol began to pry. “Maybe rekindle whatever it was you had with Lucas?”

“Nope!” I answered.

“She has the fanny flutters for Bobby.” Lottie teased.

“I’m not denying it.” I giggled.

\--------------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

The guys and I were getting ready for whatever the night had in store for us. I found an old pair of faded skinny jeans to wear and my favorite dark grey T-shirt that said, ‘Keep Calm and Bake On’. I still hadn’t got the chance to talk to Lexie yet about her date with Lucas, or what it was that she wanted to talk to me about from earlier, but the night is still young. I’m sure we’ll get the chance to catch up later. We called the girls over to our dressing area when Lucas received a text.

Islanders, this evening you’ll be throwing a Welcome Party for the new boys #welcometovilla #getyourgrafton

“A party? For us?” Henrik sounded surprised.

“This is going to be great!” Lucas added.

After hearing the news about the party, the girls went to the dressing area to get ready for tonight. The boys and I made our way down to the party. Outside was set up with a cocktail bar in the kitchen, twinkly lights everywhere, and loud music thumping throughout the lawn.

The girls finally arrived outside. All of them dressed to the nines and looking beautiful. But it was Lexie, who took my breath away. She came out wearing a sheer black pant romper with a rose print. It had a deep plummeting neckline, exposing the curves of her breasts along the center of her chest. She wore a pair of black strappy heels for added height. She left her hair down, allowing it to cascade down her bare back. A pair of large hoop earrings topped off her look.

“Damn, Lexie, you’re looking hot as ever.” I gasped trying to catch my breath.

“Awe, thanks Babe.” She replied coyly.

Before we could even strike up a conversation Priya strutted towards the bar and shouted out. “Cocktails anyone?”

We all followed her to the bar and started mixing and pouring drinks. Knowing that Lexie likes Rum and coke I filled a glass full of ice before adding a small amount of rum and finishing it off mostly with Coca-Cola. “Seriously, Bobby?” Lexie complained, “I can handle a little more alcohol than that.”

“I’m not so sure about that. I remember the last time you downed a few too many of these. I had to cut you off.”

“Whatever.” She scowled and took the drink from me.

I grinned. “You’re welcome Lexie. And I’ll be mixing your drinks for the rest of the night. So just see me when you’re ready for a refill.”

She smiled and nodded. “Yes Dear, whatever you say.”

“You guys are so cute together. It’s sickening.” Lottie commented.

After that, the Islanders dispersed into groups. Rocco and Marisol went off together by the pool. Noah, Hope, Gary, Henrik, and Lucas sat on the benches in the garden area. I hung back at the bar with Lexie, Priya, Ibrahim, and Lottie. Ibrahim started mixing a purple drink with something red floating in it. He handed the first one to Lottie to try.

“Ibrahim, what is this?” She inquired.

“Violet Man!” He proudly answered.

“It’s named after his favorite superhero.” Priya added. 

“And why is there a tomato slice in it?” Lottie questioned.

“It’s his shield!” Lexie joked. It almost sounded like something I would say. I think I might be rubbing off on her. 

“Yeah, that’s what I was going for.” Ibrahim played along.

Lottie finally decided to take a taste. She dipped her pinky in the drink and licked it tentatively. “Um, yeah, that’s… Wait. Has that got cayenne pepper and tequila in it?” She seemed pleasantly surprised.

“And a little tabasco sauce.” Priya mentioned.

“It’s good right?” asked Ibrahim.

“Surprisingly, yes. I’ll have one.” Lottie agreed.

Right at the time Ibrahim was getting a drink ready for Lottie, Gary joined the group and asked for a Violet Man as well. He took an overconfident sip, and instantly regretted it. “Ouch! That’s hot.” He exclaimed holding back a cough. “Has anyone seen my water bottle?” He took off in search of his bottle.

Lottie pulled Lexie off to the side for a private girl chat. I didn’t want to interrupt them, so I let them be. I had to admit though, it was really nagging at me to ask Lexie about her date with Lucas, and to talk about whatever it was she wanted to tell me earlier. 

Finally, Lottie grabbed a glass of Violet Man and a cup of milk and walked off. Lexie moved in closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her in close. “What was that all about?” I asked.

“Oh, she was telling me that she’s not really into Rocco much. Her instincts are telling her that he may be into someone else. Then she mentioned that she fancies Gary. So, she asked me what I thought. She wants to go for it but is hesitant because of the whole Hannah thing and how girl code is so important to her.” Lexie informed me.

“Yeah, but that was like forever ago. Plus, Gary didn’t even like Hannah.” 

“Exactly! That’s what I told her.” 

“Hey Lexie, want to try a Violet Man?” Ibrahim interrupted. 

“Sure Rahim. Bring it on.” She accepted with a grin.

Ibrahim slid a Violet Man across the counter toward Lexie complete with a heart shape tomato shield. I quickly intervened at caught the glass before it fell off the counter.

“Nice catch Bobby.” Ibrahim complimented.

“I know, I’m quite the catch Ibrahim.” I winked, then took a sip of the drink before handing it to Lexie.

Lexie had just suggested that we head off somewhere private, so we could finally have that chat. Then suddenly, Noah shouted across the lawn. “Hey guys come over here. We’re gonna play a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’, and bring some alcohol. We’re playing the drinking version, with shots.” Hope was sitting next to him on the benches along with Gary, Lottie, and the new guys. Priya, Ibrahim, Lexie and I all made our way over to them each of us holding various bottles of alcohol, such as Fireball, Malibu Rum, Tequila and Vodka and enough shot glasses for everyone.

“Hey, we’re still gonna have that talk later, right?” I whispered in Lexie’s ear on the way to the benches. “I’d like to know how things went with Lucas earlier too.”

“I know. I was hoping we’d get a chance now, but….” She held out her hand in the direction where everyone was already sitting on the bench.

“Yeah, I know.” I shrugged and rolled my eyes. “We’ll talk after though, right?”

She nodded in agreement. 

We arrived at the benches setting down the bottles and glasses on the table before sitting down. The benches were cushioned and wrapped around the table with plenty of room for everyone to sit down comfortably. Despite the spacious setup, that didn’t stop me from grabbing Lexie by the waist and sitting her on my lap. She instinctively wrapped her arm around my neck and gave me a quick but sweet kiss on the mouth. 

Everyone was accounted for except Marisol and Rocco, who were still by the pool sitting suspiciously close to one another. “Hey, you two, get over here! We’re gonna play a game.” Hope shouted to them. That seemed to have finally caught their attention. They both jumped up with guilty expressions on their faces as they walked over to the group.

Finally, everyone was sitting down ready to get started. “Okay, so everyone knows how to play. Right?” Noah confirmed with the group. “Someone makes a statement starting with the phrase ‘Never have I ever…’ anyone who has done that action must take a shot. Since I gathered you all, I guess I’ll kick things off. Okay, never have I ever had a crush on my best friend’s girl… eh… or guy…” I noticed his eyes on Lexie as he made his statement.

All the guys, including myself reached over to the table for a shot as well as Lottie, Hope, and Marisol. Priya huffed and rolled her eyes as she noticed Lottie taking a drink. “What?” Lottie shrugged, “I may have fancied him, but I didn’t do anything with him.”

“Hey Noah, I think you don’t have a full understanding of the game mate. You’re supposed to give an action you haven’t done. That’s why it’s called ‘Never have I ever…’” I mocked with amusement.

“Yeah, well I just felt like I needed a shot of something.” He huffed as he downed the liquid, while his eyes were on Lexie sitting in my lap.

“Okay. Next question.” Hope moved things along. “Never have I ever cheated on my partner.” 

Gary, Rocco, Henrik, Lucas, and Marisol all took a shot.

“Well, I guess it’s good to know who the loyal ones are and who isn’t.” Lottie sneered.

“People make mistakes.” Lucas stated.

“Or they can change if the right person comes along.” Gary also pointed out looking directly at Lottie. 

Next up was Gary. “Never have I ever broken up with someone by text.”

Ibrahim and Henrik drank.

“Funny how none of the girls drank to that one.” Lottie pointed out.

After the group grilled Ibrahim and Henrik for their tactless way of ending things with their exes, Marisol took her turn. “OK. Never have I ever gotten back together with an ex.” 

Gary, Noah, Henrik, and Hope reached for a drink. 

“Wow, you got back with your exes and it didn’t work out the second time around either, imagine that.” Rocco taunted the Islanders with drinks in their hands.

“I think we should have one of the new boys have a turn.” Priya suggested. 

“OK, I’ll go,” Henrik offered. “Never have I ever stalked my ex on social media.”

Lucas, Ibrahim, Hope and Lottie took a drink.

“It’s not healthy to hold on to the past man. You all need to learn how to let go and move on.” Rocco advised those who were drinking.

“Ooh, I got one!” Priya exclaimed. “Never have I ever sent a drunk text to my ex or crush.”

I noticed Lexie and Priya were the only two not grabbing a drink off the table. “And you say I can’t handle my liquor?” Lexie ridiculed me.

“Ha Ha…” I sarcastically laughed, as I swiftly downed the drink and set the empty glass back on the table.

Rahim was the next to take a turn. “Ok. Never have I ever had a one-night stand.”

Rahim, Noah, and Lexie were the only three not taking a drink as the rest of us reached to the table for our drinks. 

I swiftly inhaled the shot. “Guess it’s a good thing I shared that little tidbit with you already. Before you had to find out about my careless past through a stupid drinking game. Right?” My eyes locked on Lexie as I set my glass down. 

Then Lottie got everyone’s attention by asking. “Never have I ever sent nudes to someone.”

Rocco, Ibrahim, Henrik, Hope, Marisol and Priya slammed down their shots.

“Not a very modest bunch.” Lucas observed.

“If you got it. Flaunt it!” Priya strutted proudly.

“Moving on…” Rocco interrupted. “Never have I ever had phone sex.”

Lottie, Hope, Marisol, Gary as well as myself all took a drink.

“So, Ibrahim, Henrik, and Priya, you’re willing to send a naked photo of yourself but not engage in phone sex.” I inquired setting my glass back down.

“They’re not the same thing, Bobby.” Ibrahim debated.

“I know,” I agreed. “I’m just saying…” Then I went on, “OK. My turn. I just thought of a good one. Never have I ever had sex in a public place.

Noah, Lexie and I were the only three not drinking. 

“Looks like we’re surrounded by a bunch of exhibitionists.” I noticed Noah give Lexie a menacing grin.

“Looks like it!” She agreed with a playful smile back at him.

“Hey, Lexie hasn’t had a turn yet.” Henrik noted.

“Yeah, Lexie. Go girl. Give us a good one?” Hope suggested.

“Um, okay.” She said, pausing to think of something. “OK. I have one. Never have I ever been in love.” 

It took a while, but finally Noah, Rocco, Hope and Lucas slowly reached to the table each grabbing a shot.

“That was a good one Lexie.” Gary complimented. “But I’m a little surprised. I thought more people would have drank to that.”

“How do you know?” I asked looking at Noah. “I mean how do you know when you’re really in love?”

“You mean to tell us you don’t know.” Lucas directed his comment to me. “I thought you and Lexie had something special going on here, mate?” He taunted me with sarcasm.

Priya jumped up. “Well, that was fun! But I think that ends the game. Right?” It was obvious she was trying to deflect the tension between Lucas and me.

“I don’t think so. I haven’t had a turn yet.” Lucas shot me a troublesome grin. “And I couldn’t help but notice that Lexie has yet to take a drink during the entire game.”

“What can I say.” Lexie gave a nervous smile. “As the house virgin, I live a tame and boring life compared to the rest of you.”

“Oh, I think I can get you to take a drink.” He challenged, locking his eyes directly on hers. “Never have I ever shared a passionate kiss with my physiotherapist while out on a date with him.”

“You asshole!” She growled as she aggressively snatched a shot glass from the table and swallowed the drink in one swift motion.

Although it all happened so fast, it felt like everything was moving in slow motion as I stared at her with what I can only imagine came across as hurt and betrayal in my eyes, because that’s exactly what I was feeling. She went out with him just a few hours ago. She knew him prior to coming to the villa. Exactly how close were they back then? Did this kiss happen back then, or just this afternoon? What the fuck is happening right now? Why Lexie? Why? Why didn’t you tell me? Oh God. How many shots did I have? I usually can hold my liquor pretty well, but I feel like I’m going to be sick. “You lied to me?”

Looking back at me with a deer in headlights expression on her face. “No, Bobby. I didn’t lie to you. I just didn’t tell you yet. I wanted to. I’ve been trying to tell you all day…”

Not wanting to hear anymore, I interrupted her. “Exactly! You neglected to share this information with me. Vital information. That’s the same as lying, Lexie. It’s called lying by omission.” I picked her up from my lap and stood up. “I need to go. I just need to go somewhere to be alone for a minute.”

I could hear her call out to me as I started to walk off. “BOBBY! Bobby, please! Bobby! Wait! Please, please come back. Please, can we talk about this? I can fix this. PLEASE!”

Hearing the tears in her voice pained me even more, but I couldn’t deal with it. Not right now. I needed to process the information I just learned, and I needed to do it by myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the additions/changes I'm making to the main story line of the game. I love receiving kudos, and reading your feedback and comments. Thank you all so much for reading.


	6. Kiss & Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kiss and Tell challenge is today. Some may think it'll be totally 'succulent' but for others, it's bound to create some drama. Lottie over hears a 'private' conversation between Lexie and Bobby.

Lexie’s POV

I woke up the next morning to see Bobby in the bed next to me. I fell asleep last night before he decided to join me. I was a little disappointed though, to see that he was literally lying on the edge of the bed with his back turned to me. I’m not even sure if I should wake him up to talk, or just let him be. I decided for the latter. He was pretty upset last night, after Lucas decided to be a jerk and used the game as a way to announce to the entire villa about our past. I slipped out of bed and headed to the dressing room. I changed into one of my sports bras and a pair of yoga pants, threw my hair up in a ponytail, and headed to the gym for a workout and morning stretches.

I got to the gym only to find that I wasn’t the only one wanting to start my day with a morning workout. Gary was on the weight bench, lifting weights as Henrik spotted him. “Hey guys,” I waved politely to get their attention.

“Hey Lex.” Gary grunted, setting down the weight bar in place as he sat up on the bench to acknowledge me. “That was some finale to the party last night, huh? How are you   
feeling this morning?”

“Yeah man.” Henrik joined in. “I pulled Lucas aside for a chat last night before heading up to the bedroom. It wasn’t cool the way he aired out your dirty laundry in the middle of the game like that, especially in front of everybody the way he did.” 

“Thanks guys.” I shrugged. “It’s alright. I’m just gonna get my morning stretches in and try to clear my head of this whole mess.”

“We’re pretty much done here. If you want to be alone. We can leave you to it.” Gary offered.

“Thanks Gary, but it’s fine. Really. I’m just going to be doing some yoga poses on a mat over here. You won’t even know I’m here.”

“You? Doing yoga? Wearing that?” Henrik motioned his hands toward my outfit. “Oh, we’ll notice Lexie.”

“Mate!” Gary elbowed Henrik in the ribs. “You don’t hold back much. Do you?”

“Oh, sorry man. Sorry Lexie.” Henrik blushed. “Yeah, I guess sometimes I just come out with it, not thinking much before I speak.”

“No worries Henrik.” I sat down on the mat to take my first pose. “We’re good.”

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

I was practically falling off the bed when I finally opened my eyes. I turned around to say good morning to Lexie, and to apologize for the way I overreacted last night. Damn! She was already gone. I need to talk to her and make sure that we’re all good. I really should hear her side of what actually happened between her and Lucas. She’s probably working out in the gym. 

Deciding not to dwell on it. I figured this would be a good time to go check on my croissants and laminate the dough. I put on a pair of shorts, grabbed my apron, and headed downstairs. I took the dough out of the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. From where I stood at the kitchen island, I spotted Lexie at the gym doing her yoga routine while Henrik and Gary were lifting weights next to her. Damn, she’s so fucking beautiful. I really can’t even fault Henrik or Gary from stealing glances to check her out between reps. I watched Lexie shift from one yoga pose into another. 

Then finally, I continued to seal a slab of butter in the dough. I was so fixated on what I was doing, I didn’t even realize Lexie standing on the other side of the counter until I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. I finally looked up to see the two most gorgeous brown eyes looking at me and a slight smile forming on her lips. “Hey you.” She took a cautious tone. It was obvious she wasn’t sure how to approach me.

“Good morning Beautiful.” I smiled at her. I was pretty much over what had happened last night, but we still needed to talk, 

“Day two of Bobby’s Great Croissant Bake off, huh?” She questioned as she acknowledged my handy work on the counter.

“Yeah, something like that.” I confirmed with a shrug.

She walked over to the fridge, pulling out some fruit, yogurt, and almond milk. Then making her way to the blender she began to add in her ingredients before turning on the machine. Once it was properly mixed into a smoothie, she poured it into a glass and took a sip. “So, about last night?” 

“Yeah, I figured we’d have to have this conversation at some point today.” I answered, still focused on rolling my dough. It took a few minutes, but I finally looked up at her.

She waited for me to make eye contact with her before speaking. “First of all, I didn’t lie to you about anything. Nor was I trying to omit information. I wanted to tell you all day, but it was never the right time.”

“When exactly would have been the right time Lexie?” I snapped back, interrupting her.

She continued. “Would you have wanted me to tell you as soon as we saw Lucas and Henrik down at the pool from the terrace balcony, just seconds after I almost sucked your cock?” Anger and sarcasm filled her voice.

Finding myself at a loss of words by her blunt remark, all I could do was look back at her in disbelief.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She continued. “Then, I was on my way to tell you about my full history with Lucas after Gary’s little tour. Then I got the stupid text inviting me to go on a date with Henrik. Again, that just didn’t strike me as the right time to tell you about it. Right before I had to leave on a date with another boy.”

“OK. Fair enough. But what about the rest of the day?”

“It was never the right time. I barely saw you yesterday. As soon as I got back from my date with Henrik, we had like five minutes together in the kitchen. I was going to tell you then. But I got sidetracked eating those delicious cookies you made.”

“Not cookies Lexie. Macarons. Please, don’t insult my macarons by calling them cookies ever again.”

“Whatever Bobby. Macarons!” She huffed as she rolled her eyes at me. “Would it have made you feel better if I told you, that I went out with Lucas a year ago and kissed him? Right before I left to go out on another date with him.”

Again, I didn’t really have much to say to that comment either.

“Exactly!” She asserted herself. “I didn’t tell you, because I didn’t want you to have to think about it and worry about things while I was out with him. Which, by the way, I’m still not too sure what to think about yesterday’s date with Lucas. He kept going on about how if he never moved to Oxford, he thinks that things could have progressed between us. Then he mentioned, that while he’s here, he’s on a mission to win me over.”

“Well, thanks for being honest with me about that. How does that make you feel? Do you want to be won over by him?” I regretfully asked.

“No! No Bobby. That date. That kiss was so long ago. It means nothing to me now. I want to be with you and only you.” She reassured me. “I tried to tell you again at the party. Even when I first got back from my date with Lucas. I was searching the villa for you, but then Hope and Lottie started grilling me about my dates. Then the party started. We went to the kitchen to get our drinks and…”

“And then, we got called over to the benches to play Never Have I Ever.” Realization hit me. She actually did try to tell me, but the timing really was never right. “I’m sorry. I overreacted.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Bobby. I’m sure I would have reacted the same. To be honest, I’d probably lose my shit if one of the girls you had history with, walked into the villa.”

“Really?” I couldn’t help but to feel a little happy to hear that. “You’d lose your shit to see one of my exes here? Like you’d be jealous?” I grinned mischievously.

“Duh! Do you remember the whole Priya debacle?” She smiled, showing off her gorgeous dimples.

“Awe, I’ve missed that smile Lexie.” I opened my arms, inviting her to come in for a cuddle. Once she was close enough, I enveloped her in my arms. Squeezing her in a tight bear hug. Her arms reached up around my neck reciprocating the embrace. It was only a few short seconds before my mouth found hers. Parting our lips, our tongues met, taking on a mind of their own, as our hands explored one another’s bodies. She was the one to pull away first, with a flirtatious grin on her face. “So, you’ve never done bits in a kitchen yet?” Her eyes roaming to the counter, then back up to me.

“No Lexie.” I laughed. “I’ve never done bits in a kitchen, and I won’t be doing any today either.”

“Hmm. That’s a shame.” She cocked her head to the side and gave me a playful look. “I was gonna give you a raincheck, on what I started but wasn’t able to finish yesterday. But if you’re not interested, then I guess I’ll just go lay out by the pool while you work on your pastries.” She flipped her ponytail and slowly turned around. Before she could strut away, I grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back to me.

She turned back around facing me. Leaning down, I whispered in her ear, “Oh, I’m interested Lexie. I’ll just have to cash it in a little later.”

Looking at me with her wide brown eyes, she smirked. “Don’t wait too long Bobby. The offer just might expire.”

Shaking my head, I replied. “You’re too much Lexie. Go ahead and chill by the pool. I’m just going to finish up here. I’ll join you in a bit.” She gave me one more kiss, before heading to the shower.

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

I changed into my green string bikini and put on my favorite wedge platform sandals. I was laying on one of the daybeds, trying to get a nap in. It wasn’t long, before I felt the bed bounce from someone jumping into the bed next to me. “Hey Babes!” I noticed Lottie’s smirky voice, even with my eyes closed.

Opening my eyes to look at her, I sat up. “Hey, what’s up?” I asked.

“Nothing much, except that I thought I should tell you that I heard your conversation with Bobby in the kitchen earlier. I think it’s great that you two made up. I knew you would, but it’s still nice that you guys are back to the ‘lovey-dovey’ couple that you are. Despite how sickening you two are with your PDA’s all over the villa.”

“Thanks Lottie. I’m happy we made up too.”

“Also, I thought you should know. I heard everything, and I wasn’t the only one. You were talking in your loud voice with Bobby.”

“What do you mean? What exactly did you hear? Who was with you?” I asked, trying to replay the conversation in my head, to recall what I had said.

“I was at the table with Henrik and Priya.” She continued, still smirking. “Then I might have mentioned something to Gary about it. I think Henrik might also have said something to Lucas. Priya, I’m sure told Rahim, Hope and Noah. So, by now I think it’s safe to say the entire villa knows.” 

“Knows what? What did you hear?” I was a bit confused as to why she was acting so weird about Bobby and I making up. Then it hit me. I talked about what I almost did to Bobby. Oh my god. Everyone knows….

“We heard you mention that you were seconds away from going down on Bobby before Henrik and Lucas showed up. I have to ask you Lexie? Would that have been your first time giving a boy a blow job?” She asked with amusement in her voice.

I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks. “Um, oh wow. You heard that? Well, um okay. Yeah, yes, I was feeling bold, and we were, um, doing stuff, and in the moment, it felt right, and I wanted to um… make him feel good. And, um… yeah. It would have been the first time…” I stammered.

“But you didn’t, and now he’s gonna have to take a raincheck. Well, you know since he turned down kitchen bits and all.” She laughed. “I told you Lexie. I heard it all.”

Despite my embarrassment, I couldn’t help myself but smile at Lottie’s response to my conversation with Bobby and what I almost did to him. I gave her a playful swat to her arm with my hand and laughed along.

“Hey, what’s going on here girls?” A sexy voice from behind me inquired. A voice I knew too damn well. “What’s so funny?” Bobby asked.

Lottie smirked at Bobby. “You tell me. Loverboy.”

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Come again? How am I supposed to know what you’re laughing at? I just got here.”

“She heard our conversation in the kitchen earlier Bobby. Then spread the news to the entire villa.”

“And?” Still confused, he obviously hasn’t recalled our entire conversation yet. Wait for it… Three… Two… One. “Oh!” There it is. Realization just hit him. “Oh, so you know I was basically cock blocked yesterday morning. When Henrik and Lucas showed up.” He acted nonchalant about it, but the way he looked at me, I could tell he was bricking it, just like I was. I shrugged and gave him a similar look in return.

Noticing the nonverbal conversation between Bobby and me, Lottie broke the silence. “Guys, there’s no need to freak out. It’s only natural that you two would eventually take your relationship beyond a PG-13 rating. I mean seriously Lexie. You can’t come in here. Announce that you’re still a virgin and not expect the rest of us to make bets on when you’ll lose it.” A devilish grin spread across her lips.

“Oh my god. Seriously!” I squealed in embarrassment. I looked from Lottie to Bobby, both grinning at me with mischief in their eyes. “Oh, so do you find this amusing too, Mister?” I gave Bobby a pointed look.

“Actually, I do.” The mischievous look still planted on Bobby’s face. “And you’re so freakin’ adorable when you’re flustered.” He sat on the bed beside me and pulled me into a tight side hug.

The three of us stayed on the daybed for a while talking about life in the villa. Bobby and I snuggled up together, lying down on one side. While Lottie sat up with her legs crossed on the other side. Bobby told us about his plan he concocted with Rahim, to get the new boys to use the word succulent. Something about the plants being like cactuses but not spiky. Apparently, if something is really good but not spiky. It would be ‘succulent’. We probably would have spent most the afternoon there talking, but we were interrupted by Priya shouting, “I GOT A TEXT!”

Islanders- It’s time to find out who’s been naughty, and who can keep their mouth shut in today’s challenge: ‘Kiss and Tell’!   
#getlippy #mouthingoff

“Sounds like we’re going to be doing some kissing…” Priya gave a wink to the boys.

“Gotta love challenge days!” I stated in a sarcastic tone. “Everyone kissing everyone else’s partner. Sounds like a bunch of drama in the making to me.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Henrik chimed in. “Time to get up close and personal with you all.”

“You boys better get to brushing your teeth if you think we’re going to be kissing you.” Lottie demanded.

~~~~~

We arrived at the Challenge Stage. There was a row of question marks facing each other on the floor of the platform. There was a giant blackboard to the side marked ‘GIRLS’ and ‘BOYS’. 

Each Islander took a spot on one of the question marks, as another incoming text was received.

Islanders, in your teams you will have to decide which person you think ‘did the deed’ in a scenario drawn from a deck of cards. Then one of the team members must kiss the person on the opposite team who you think is the answer. Every correct answer earns the team a point. The winning team will get cocktails this evening.

“So, let me get this straight, we read something on a card and then decide who we want to kiss? Is there any reason we shouldn’t just kiss whoever we want?” Rocco questioned as he scanned all of the girls with a wry grin.

“Yeah, because then you won’t get the points.” Gary interjected.

“So, I can play to win, or I can use this as a chance to kiss some people?” Rocco continued, keeping his eyes on us girls.

“Mate, what is up with you and these challenges?” Gary shook his head.

I looked over to Lottie. “You okay? How are you feeling about Rocco’s strategy in this challenge?”

“It’s whatever, I guess. I’m not going to say I’m surprised. I already had a premonition that he was looking elsewhere. I just didn’t think he would be so public about it.” Lottie shrugged her shoulders. 

“Okay everyone let’s begin.” Hope drew the first card. “The boy who spent more than £500 on a first date is…”

“Any thoughts?” Marisol questioned as we all huddled together to decide who the answer might be.

“Lucas is pretty loaded, right?” Priya looked at me for my input.

I shook my head. “Yeah, but it’s not his style.” I offered what I knew about Lucas.

“What about Rahim?” Marisol suggested. “He seems like someone who would pamper a date.”

“Yeah, I could see that.” I nodded, and everyone else agreed. Hope walked over to Ibrahim giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

It was the boys’ turn to draw next. Gary was the first boy to draw a card. He read out loud. “The girl who once got a full makeover just for a movie night with her mates…” He pulled the boys in for a close huddle to decide their answer. Then the next thing I knew, he was standing in front of me. Placing a hand on my waist to pull me in closer, his lips touched mine. I could feel him trying to deepen the kiss. I immediately pulled away when I realized what he was doing and where this was going. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. “Whoa! What the hell Gary?” I shrieked. Wide eyed, I immediately looked over to Bobby. He was too busy shooting daggers with his eyes in Gary’s direction. 

“What’s the matter Lexie? We all agreed that you seem like the kind of girl that would make going to a movie into a formal event.” Gary smirked.

“I’m not denying that Gary, but you didn’t have to go full snog on me.” I huffed.

“Well, we knew it was you. You can’t blame a guy for trying.” Gary shrugged. “It’s the only opportunity I’d ever have to kiss you, without Bobby not totally flipping his lid.”

“Who says I’m not.” Bobby cut in. “What happened to a light peck on the lips or better yet cheek? You went full on and tried to give my girl a slip of the tongue.”

“Oh. My. God. Can you stop calling her ‘your girl’!” Lucas started, but was soon cut off by Noah.

“Whoa! Whoa! Guys calm down. Let’s get on with the game, shall we?”

The game continued for a few more rounds. Some of us were actually playing the game, while it was clear that others were taking advantage at the opportunity to get up close and personal with whomever they chose. Marisol and Rocco in particularly seemed to choose each other whenever it was their turn, even if the clue didn’t match their choice. Not to mention, their kisses were anything but PG. I kept glancing at Lottie, but her expression was always unreadable. Damn, that girl was good at holding it in. I would have been fuming. It’s a good thing that when Bobby had to kiss Hope, he kissed her on the cheek, or when Lottie drew the card that read. “The boy who convinced his parents to get him a pet monkey and named it Abu, after watching Aladdin.” We all knew too well, it sounded like something my Bobby would do. I was just thankful that my friend stuck to girl code and gave him a quick chaste peck on the lips. 

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

We were about halfway through the challenge. I was still reeling from Gary making a move on Lexie. I’m just relieved that she pulled away before the kiss got too heated. That’s my girl! That’s right! Fuck you Lucas. MY GIRL! I’ll say it again. Even if it is, only in my head. ‘My. Girl.’

“The girl who was once kicked out of a club for dancing on the tables…” I was snapped out of my trance when I heard Lucas reading his card.

“Well after discovering what Hope is capable of in water parks. I wouldn’t be surprised…” Noah started, but was soon cut off by Lucas.

“No, I’m pretty sure it was Alexis.” He gave a sly smile.

“I’m not sure man.” Henrik started.

“Yeah mate, she’s pretty serious about school and training. She doesn’t seem like the clubbing type to me.” Rocco added.

“Dude, that’s not her style. She’s still a virgin. I don’t think virgins dance on tabletops. Do they?” Ibrahim added his thoughts.

“Virgin or not. The girl has moves. I’ve seen them firsthand.” Lucas made it a point to flash me a sly grin. “I wouldn’t put it past her to show them off in a club.” He was adamant about his choice.

“You’re wrong Lucas. Why would she do that in a club when she can just show off her mad skills in the gym? Where she belongs.” Gary chimed in.

“It’s not Lexie. That’s not my girl’s style.” I snapped at Lucas, narrowing my eyes.

After shooting a sharp look back at me, Lucas walked toward Lexie. Repeating Gary’s moves from earlier, but with more force and aggression, he pulled her into a kiss. Practically lifting her tiny frame off the ground. It took everything I had, not to stomp over to them and pull him off of her. Thankfully, she swiftly pulled away before he could take it too far. “What the hell Lucas!” I heard her shriek. “You know damn well that’s not me. I don’t even go to clubs, let alone dance on tables. You of all people know that every minute of my spare time is spent either studying or in the gym.” She wiped her mouth in disgust with the back of her hand. 

“Are we done yet?” I groaned. “I’m seriously over this challenge, and having to sit here, watching you blokes trying to make out with my girl.”

“Stop calling her that!” Lucas shouted back at me. 

“It was me!” A voice yelled out, interrupting the verbal match between Lucas and me. “I was kicked out of a club for dancing on tables.” Hope confessed.

“Why am I not surprised?” Noah huffed.

“Can we just get on with the challenge?” Gary said, trying to divert our attention back to the game. “Lexie, it’s your turn to pick a card.”

Great, I get to watch Lexie kiss yet another guy in the villa. I’m really not liking this challenge or this day too much right now. She drew a card and read it out loud. “The boy who has been caught out naked in public.” The girls huddled together to discuss their answer and decide the boy whom Lexie would have to kiss. She finally made her way to Henrik. The kiss was quick and only lasted a couple of seconds, but still, I had to stand here and watch her lips softly brush against his. Once she pulled away, Henrik put his fingers to his lips and whispered, “That was totally succulent.”

Annoyed as fuck, I growled. “No it wasn’t. And besides, you’re not even using the word right mate.”

Ignoring my comment, Henrik went on to confess that it was indeed him, who got caught naked in public. He shared the story about how he rode past a lake while mountain biking. It was a hot and humid day, so he decided to cool off by taking a quick dip. He didn’t see the couple having a picnic in the woods nearby, as he undressed and jumped in the lake, but apparently, they saw him and called the park warden. I may not have enjoyed watching Lexie kissing him, but I’ll admit that was a funny story.

We finally reached the last card, and it was my turn. I already decided that no matter what the card said I was kissing Lexie. The girls already had a substantial lead, so what was the point of kissing anyone else. There was no chance of the boys winning this challenge. I picked up the card and read it out loud. “The girl who once walked out on a date because he kept making inappropriate comments about his mother.” I didn’t even confer with the other boys. I walked straight up to Lexie. Bending down to whisper in her ear. “I’m pretty sure the answer is Priya, but there’s no way in hell I’m kissing her, when I’d much rather be kissing you.” I grabbed her by the waist. I felt her hands slide up my back as I tightened my grip, tipping her back into a passionate kiss. My tongue instinctively finding hers. I held her in my arms taking her weight before pulling her back up. Grinning from ear to ear after that kiss, I could hear Henrik call out. “Completely succulent!”

“Nah mate. Still not using it right.” I could see Ibrahim shaking his head sadly at Henrik from the corner of my eye, as I pressed my forehead against Lexie’s, and we both started laughing.

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

Later that evening, the girls and I gathered on the roof terrace enjoying the cocktails that we won during today’s challenge and discussing the drama that had taken place earlier. Once everyone was done sharing their opinions on the way Lucas and Gary practically groped me during the kissing game, the attention landed on Lottie and Marisol, and how Marisol and Rocco basically used the game for their own very public make-out session. Lottie glaring at Marisol. “I’m not surprised it happened. Honestly, I haven’t really been feeling it with Rocco, but at least have the decency to talk to me about it, instead of putting it on public display.”

Keeping her face down, and eyes glued to her lap, Marisol responded softly. “I’m sorry. We didn’t want to hurt you. We just got really close yesterday after spending the whole day talking, while you were all out on your dates. I guess we got carried away and used today’s challenge as a way to see if there could be anything more between us.”

“Well, I think the entire villa can confer that there’s something going on between you two.” Priya scoffed.

After the girls got a few more jabs in, about Marisol and Rocco’s behavior, Lottie finished her champagne and stood up. “Well, I’m over it, but that doesn’t mean I have to play nice. I’m giving Rocco the cold shoulder from here on out.” Then looking at Marisol. “And as for you. Well, you stated on the first day here, that you weren’t one to stick to ‘girl code’, if it meant not getting what you wanted. Good to know that you at least mean what you say.” The sarcasm in her voice sliced through the night air, as she turned on her heel and walked through the door and off the terrace. 

“Looks like cocktail hour is over.” Hope said as she finished her drink and sat her glass down.

\---------------------------  
Bobby’s POV 

I was sitting at the firepit with Noah and Rocco, engaging in a bit of guy talk, hoping that the girls would be down soon. I wanted to spend some more time with Lexie.

“So…” Noah started. “The challenge today, huh? Pretty interesting.” He shot a look toward Rocco

“Yeah man,” I chimed in. “What was up with you and Marisol all over each other? I don’t think Lottie is someone you want to cross.”

Rocco shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know man, I’m just not feeling it with Lottie, and I’m pretty sure she’s not that into me either.” Then looking at me straight in the eye. “My first choice of who I’d like to be with is completely off-limits. I get that and have come to respect it. Marisol and I just sort of bonded the other day after the new guys showed up. I guess I just saw today’s challenge as a way to explore some of my other options in the villa.”

“I get wanting to move on man.” I offered, trying to understand where he was coming from. “But don’t you think that both you and Marisol could have handled the situation a bit more tactfully, instead of publicly putting it out there and having Lottie watch you guys making out in front of the entire villa. I just think it’s a bit fucked up mate.”

“Well, thanks for the input, Dr. Bobby.” Rocco’s said in a taunting tone. “Here I was, thinking you’d just be grateful, that I didn’t make a move on Lexie like Gary and Lucas did.”

“I like you man, but you’re being kind of an ass right now.” I was starting to get really annoyed with this guy. “Sounds like you’re saying that you’re pretty much done with Lottie. You’d rather be with Lexie. But willing to settle for Marisol. Are these girls just objects to you?”

“I didn’t say that. But think what you want to think Bobby.” Rocco refuted. 

“Not all of us can be coupled up with Little Miss Perfect.” I heard Noah hiss under his breath.

Looking at Noah, I asked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means.” He gave me a pointed look. “But it’s irrelevant.”

Wanting this conversation to be over, I changed the subject. “Hey, uh… yeah, so I’ve been prepping some croissants. They should be ready tomorrow. I can finish rolling and baking them in the morning for breakfast.”

“Sounds good man.” Rocco nodded his head. “I can whip up some killer smoothies too.” 

“Yes!” I agreed. We high fived and just like that the tension was gone. I love how guys are able to move on from drama so much quicker and smoother than girls do. I mean seriously? What’s the point in holding on to grudges? I just don’t get it.

\-----------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

I was heading down to the lawn after having cocktails with the girls on the terrace. I made my way to the kitchen first, to fill up my water bottle and find a quick snack. I was filling my water bottle when I noticed Lucas exiting the kitchen pantry with a bag of crisps. “Hey.” I looked in his direction to get his attention.

“Oh, hey Lexie.” He smiled.

Still feeling a bit annoyed with him after the stunts he’d pulled during the Never Have I Ever game and then again at today’s challenge. “I don’t see any tables, but maybe I can jump on this counter and dance for you.” The sarcasm spilling from my voice. “You know, since that apparently seems to be my scene now.” I shot him a hard look.

“Lexie…” That was all he managed to get out, as his eyes pleaded for forgiveness. Then he finally continued. “I’m sorry, I honestly don’t know what’s come over me since I got here. I was out of line not only this afternoon, but last night too. I shouldn’t have announced to the whole group about our past.”

“It was one date Lucas. It was fun, but I wouldn’t consider it a past. And no, you shouldn’t have aired it out like that.”

“Again, I’m sorry.” His eyes still focused on me, filled with an emotion I couldn’t quite read. “I know you keep saying, it was just a date, but I know that you were into me back then, and to be honest I really liked you too. Being here with you now, I can’t help but feel all those feelings again. I know you said we shouldn’t live life thinking ‘what if,’ but I can’t help having some regrets Lexie. Regret of not making things work with you when I had the chance. If I could do it all over, I would have never taken that job at Oxford.”

Digesting what Lucas had just confessed to me, I didn’t really know how to respond. “Lucas, you did leave though. And I get it. No one turns down an opportunity like that. It’s your dream job. You’d have been a fool not to take it. But a lot has happened in that time. I’m not going to drop what I have now, so we can go back in time. I like Bobby a lot, and nothing is going to change that. You will always be someone special to me. Even when you act like a jerk and piss me off.” A small smile forming on my lips. “You’ll always be a dear friend. You were the one who got me through a difficult time. You helped me get over Danny. But that feels like it was so long ago. I’m in a new chapter in my life now. Can’t you just be happy for me?"

“What if Bobby hurts you? Like Danny did? I can be here for you again.”

“He won’t. He’s not Danny. He’s nothing like him. I’m sure you can see that too.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Lucas gave a thoughtful look. “I really do care about you Alexis. I’ve thought about you almost everyday this last year. Believe it or not. I do want to see you happy, and I really do want to like Bobby. It’s just hard, when he has what I want.”

Then as if right on cue I heard singing coming from behind me. “♪Shawty’s like a melody in my head… That I can’t keep out. Got me singin’ like… Na-na-na-na, everyday… It’s like my iPod stuck on replay, replay…♪” Then two very toned arms were wrapped around my waist from behind, and two of the most luscious lips were kissing the back of my neck tenderly, making their way to the sensitive spot behind my ear. 

Engulfed in Bobby’s arms, I turned around to face him, weaving my arms around his neck. I couldn’t help but notice he was looking back at me with his signature mischievous smile spread across his face. “Hey Shawty.” He smirked even wider.

“Shawty?” I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” He squeezed me tighter, pulling me closer to him, “You know, cause you’re short and you’re a hottie. Shawty.”

Shaking my head and giving him back the biggest grin ever, I replied. “Oh Bobby, how I would love to get into that mind of yours sometimes. To figure out how it works.” 

“Hmm, well lately it’s been working on all the ways I can impress you.”

“You’ve already got me Bobby. No more need in trying to impress me Babe.”

“I beg to differ.” He leaned in closer. “There’s always ways to improve and step up my game.”

Lost in the moment with Bobby, I completely forgot about Lucas, until I heard a cough coming from behind us.

Snapped out of my trance of staring at the freckles scattered perfectly along Bobby’s face and into his hypnotizing golden eyes. I turned to see Lucas still standing in the kitchen popping a handful of crisps into his mouth.

“Oh, sorry mate.” Bobby commented. “I didn’t realize you were still here.”

“You’re the one who interrupted our conversation. Mate.” Lucas replied sharply.

Taking his hands off my waist and holding them in defense mode, Bobby answered. “Easy there man. I just saw Lexie over here and wanted to have a little chat and a cuddle with my girl.”

“Again, with the ‘my girl’ crap.” Lucas took an overly aggressive bite from another crisp.

“Lucas, you really need to stop.” I stood up for myself. “I’ve told you time and time again. You and I are never gonna happen. We had our moment over a year ago, and now it’s done. I am with Bobby now. Yeah, maybe it’s only been a few days, but a few days in here can easily feel like weeks or months. And no, maybe we haven’t put official terms on our relationship, like ‘boyfriend’ or ‘girlfriend’, but we are coupled up for a reason. We obviously like each other and want to get to know each other better and see where this thing goes. So, if Bobby wants to call me pet names like Shawty, or refer to me as ‘his girl’, then fine. To be honest I think it’s endearing, and I like it. So, please Lucas. Please just back off.” And with that, I stomped out of the kitchen, leaving both boys speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing.


	7. The Boys of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Mr. Love Island Talent Contest. One of the boys is crowned Mr. Love Island, while three others are in danger of being dumped from the Island. Bobby shows his vulnerable side to Lexie.

Lexie’s POV

I woke up to see two golden eyes staring down at me, and a lazy grin on the face of the boy who was sharing a bed with me. Propped up on his side with his elbow, and gently stroking my face with his other hand. “Good morning, Beautiful.” Bobby whispered in a husky tone. 

“Hmm, and good morning to you.” I replied back. Still laying on my back, I stretched my arms above my head, allowing the hem of my tank top to ride up, exposing my stomach and belly button ring.

Bobby’s eyes wandering to my now bare flesh, as his hand grazed down my stomach, stopping to play with my piercing. “I think I deserve a medal.” He declared, in an adamant tone.

“A medal?” I asked with curiosity. “For what?”

“For lying in this bed next to you all these nights and not giving into temptation.”

“It’s not like I would stop you.” I shot back at him with a flirty smile.

Expecting some flirty banter back from Bobby. I was surprised, when he flopped back on the bed next to me onto his back, letting out a sigh of frustration. Concerned, I turned on to my side. “Is everything okay?” I asked, locking my eyes onto his. 

Never breaking eye contact with me, he didn’t say anything for what seemed like forever. Still looking into my eyes, he pulled the duvet up over his waist. Then taking my hand in his, he brought it down under the covers onto his lower abdomen. Then with his other hand, he pulled down the waistband of his pajama bottoms, and placed my hand on his rock-hard manhood.

Shocked and taken back with what Bobby just did, my mouth dropped opened. “It’s so hard, and um, feels so big.” I finally blurted out as my hand wrapped around the thickness of his shaft. 

Bobby let out a little chuckle. “Gee, Lexie, you really know how to make a guy blush.”

Keeping my hand on him, and getting a good feel, I nervously stammered, “I’m sorry, I just um… I just still have never seen one in person, and I definitely have never touched one. And, well, um, even though I don’t have anything to compare it to. You, um… feel rather um… well-endowed, down there.”

He didn’t say anything to that. Keeping eye contact with me, his tone grew more serious. Then finally he said, “You do this to me, Lexie. You make me so frigging hard all the damn time. Since the moment I first saw you, walking out onto the lawn on the first day, and every day since. Just looking at you, touching you. Fuck, just thinking about you. I feel like a damn teenage boy, not able to control my own body.”

All I could think about in this moment was how very inexperienced I was. At the risk of sounding extremely naïve, I whispered, “It’s gonna hurt, isn’t it?”

A light giggle escaped Bobby’s lips. “Don’t worry, Lexie. When it’s time, I’ll be gentle with you.”

“Promise?” I asked, biting my lower lip.

“Promise.” Placing his hand over mine. He began to guide my hand, stroking it, in an up and downward motion, along the length of his hardness.

He eventually let go, but I continued to stroke him.

“You don’t have to continue, Lexie. If this is too much, or if you’re not ready, you can stop.”

Still fondling him with my hand, I whispered. “I want to.”

“Well Then, who am I to stop you?” He grinned mischievously at me. He soon let out a moan of pleasure as I massaged every inch of his manhood. Starting at the tip, then working my way down to the base of his shaft, and then up again and again. “Hmm… That feels so good.”

I continued to touch and tease him. Picking up my pace, then slowing down again, then speeding up and slowing down, adjusting pressure with each stroke, working my way to his ballsack, allowing my fingers to gently graze the sensitive area, before working my way back to the tip. 

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

I couldn’t believe what was happening. We may not be having full blown sex, but her hand was on my cock. She was touching me, and it felt so damn good. Her tiny hand wrapped around my rock-hard dick, and the way she took control. Oh. My. God. Looking into her big brown eyes. The smile on her face, told me that she knew damn well what she was doing to me. No longer able to stand it, I took her face in my hands. Pulling her down, I crashed my mouth onto hers as she kept her rhythm going, pleasuring me with her hand, fingers, and thumb. 

Our kisses becoming more impassioned. Our tongues fighting for control. Her hand never ceasing to please me. I was in a complete state of euphoria. Right here, in this moment, I didn’t even care that we shared a room with ten other people. I was just thankful that they were all still asleep. Luckily, Noah’s snoring was still much louder than all the moaning I was doing. Even if someone did wake up, there was no turning back now. I was on the brink of explosion.

“Lexie…” I could barely breathe. Our lips still on one another. The touch of her hand holding me, caressing me, fondling me. I could feel the pleasure throughout my entire body. Unable to keep it in any longer. “Lexie… Lexie… Oh… my… god… Lexie!” My voice crying out as I tugged on her hair. My dick throbbing as my release shot out. Lexie kept her hand in place, squeezing everything I had, until it was all spilled out onto my stomach.

That was definitely not how I planned to start my morning, but I’m certainly not going to complain about it either. I lost all rationality when I placed her hand down there, to feel my hardness. I can’t believe she kept going and actually gave me a hand job. Sure, hand jobs in themselves are a bit juvenile, but I can only ask for so much from a virgin with no prior experience. 

“Well, I guess I should get up and get in the shower now.” I smiled at Lexie, as I pulled down the duvet and started to climb out of bed. 

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

What the fuck did I just do? Not that giving out a hand job is the same as cashing in my V card. Although, I totally would have gone all the way, if Bobby had tried, but I know all too well that he’s waiting for a more private moment together before taking that step. But he was the one who initiated it to happen. He was the one who put my hand there. Getting me started by taking my hand in his, then moving it up and down his hardness. What did he think I would do? Shy away, just because I’ve never done that before. No way, there’s a first time for everything, and I’m ready to experience all my firsts with Bobby. Why then, do I feel like things just got really weird between us? The way he just got out of bed to shower up, without even kissing me or anything. Did he not enjoy it? Was I bad? Shaking my head, to get the negative thoughts out of my mind. Maybe I’m just over thinking things. We’ll be fine. I hope. I guess I should wash my hands too. I think I got some of his man cream all over my hand.

I must have spent more time in the bathroom than I thought. By the time I returned to the bedroom, I noticed that all the guys were gone, with the exception of Noah, still lying down next to a now sitting up Hope. I also noticed that Marisol was missing too. 

Making my way back to my bed, in hopes of lying down for a few more minutes before going downstairs for breakfast. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Lottie cry out. “Lexie… Lexie… oh… my… god… Lexie!”

Feeling the blood rush up to my cheeks, I snapped my head in her direction, only to see her grinning at me with a knowing look in her eyes. 

“So, Bobby cashed in that raincheck. Did he?” She questioned with a smug look.

“Not exactly.” I sheepishly answered as I sat down in my bed, pulling the duvet over my lap.

“Well, you must have done something to that boy for him to moan and cry out like that. We all heard it.” Priya chimed in.

In a matter of seconds, Hope, Lottie, and Priya made their way over to my bed, surrounding me like a pack of blood thirsty wolves, waiting for their next meal. “Come on, girl. Spill the deets. What were you up to so early in the morning to make your man call out your name like that?” Hope asked.

“Would you believe me if I told you he was moaning and talking in his sleep? Wow! Must have been some wild dream. Right?” I tried to avoid the question.

“Um, yeah, no. I wouldn’t believe you.” Lottie smirked.

All eyes on me, I finally gave them what they wanted to hear. I shared all the explicit details of my morning. How Bobby placed my hand on his very hard, very large cock. How he got me started, by guiding my hand up and down the girth of his shaft and how I finished him off. I also shared with them, how I was feeling a little unsure of things, by the way he abruptly got out of bed to shower off, without as much as a kiss on his way out. And now finding out he’s already downstairs with Rocco, preparing breakfast. I can’t help the wave of doubt creeping in the back of my mind.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” Priya offered a sympathetic smile. “Boys just get that way sometimes, especially, right after they let out their release.”

“Yeah, I’m sure once we go downstairs and join the guys for breakfast, everything will be fine. You guys will be all over each other with your obnoxious PDA’s.” Hope added. “It’s cute and sickening all at the same time.”

“If anything, Lexie, he’s just feeling a little guilty. Bobby’s a good guy. Underneath all his jokes and acting silly all the time, he has a sensitive side. He cares about you. He just wants to treat you good and do right by you. I think knowing that you’re a virgin is weighing heavy on him. He doesn’t want to take that from you until he knows for sure you’re ready. Not just physically, but emotionally too.” Lottie said in all seriousness, no smirks or teasing me this time, but more like in a big sister kind of way.

“I understand that.” I refuted. “It was only a damn hand job. It’s not like we had sex. And for the record, I am ready. I know what I want. I want to be with Bobby. I want him to be my first. Sometimes I think maybe, he doesn’t really want me.”

“Oh Honey, he wants you.” Priya placed her hand on my leg. “He just cares too much about you, to rush into things. Your time will come. Just be patient. Things will be fine between you guys. I think you’re just reading way too much into this. Also, just for the record. I can tell you he did enjoy what you did for him this morning. The entire room can attest to that, just by the way he screamed out your name. Trust me girl. He enjoyed it!”

Allowing Priya’s words to sink in, I started to feel better. Soon, the four of us were laughing and chatting, getting our girl talk on. The mood was fun and light, but that didn’t last for long. The entire atmosphere of the roomed changed, once Marisol walked in. Still gathered on my bed, the four of us stared in silence, as Marisol walked across the room to the bathroom. Once she was completely out of the room, Noah popped up from where he was still ‘sleeping’ in his bed. “Good morning ladies.” He let out with a morning yawn and stretch.

“Good morning, Babe.” Hope beamed.

“Hey Noah…” I greeted him. “Nice of you to join the world of the living, but how long have you actually been awake, and just lying there?”

“Since Bobby cried out your name to the gods.” He confessed with a quiet laugh. “Now that you guys are getting more physical in your relationship, you’re going to have to learn to be a little bit quieter, like Hope and me.”

“You quiet? I believe. Hope quiet? Not so much.” Lottie looked back and forth between the couple quizzically.

“Hey, I can be quiet when I want to be.” Hope countered. 

“Okay, but seriously. I’m over talking about my morning with Bobby, and I definitely don’t want to talk about Hope and Noah’s noise levels during sex.” I stated. “Can we please discuss what the hell just happened here, and the sudden climate change in the room, when Marisol tried to sneak past us?”

“What’s to talk about?” Lottie shrugged. “I kicked Rocco out of bed last night, and apparently his little fangirl followed.”

“That’s so messed up.” I shook my head. “I can’t believe she slept out there with him last night. How’s Gary taking this?”

“I think he and I are both pretty much over it by now.” Lottie shared with the group. “They both showed their true colors yesterday. I just want to move on and forget about it.”

“Move on? With Gary?” I insinuated, raising my eyebrows, and curling my lips into a grin.

“Oh my gosh! You two would be so cute together.” Priya concurred. 

“I’m gonna get dressed and head downstairs, to eat some breakfast.” Noah informed us. “You girls go on and continue with your chat. I’ll see you down there in a bit. Yeah?”

“Yes, Babe. We’ll be down shortly.” Hope gave Noah a quick kiss before he left to get ready.

“So, we’re all settled then? Rocco and Marisol are obviously moving on in their own direction. And you’re gonna get closer with Gary?” I asked Lottie.

“Well, don’t expect me to be overly nice to ‘Mocco’ or anything, but we do all have to live in here together. So, I’ll try to keep things civil.” Lottie offered.

“Well, that’s all we can ask for.” Priya chimed in. Then clapping her hands and rubbing them together. “I’m just so excited to ship you and Gary together.”

Lottie shook her head and rolled her eyes, all while grinning like an infatuated schoolgirl. “Come on girls, let’s get dressed and head down for breakfast. I’m getting hungry.”

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

Rocco and I were in a groove. He was gathering up ingredients and blending the smoothies, while I proofed the croissants. It would still be a while before they would be ready to add the second coat of egg wash and bake, so I decided to help Rocco cut up some fruit for the smoothies. He told me all about how Lottie kicked him out of bed last night, and that Marisol decided to sleep with him out on the daybeds. Apparently, he and Marisol had a little action of their own last night, and again this morning. I thought about sharing the details of my morning with Lexie with him, but before I could say anything, I saw my little ‘Shawty’ making her way toward us to the kitchen.

My raven-haired angel was walking toward me, barefoot and dressed in a cream like colored halter bikini, showing off her perfectly fit physique and shiny belly button ring. God, that thing drives me crazy. Her hair was plaited in a loose side braid. Without her heels on, I noticed that I was almost an entire foot taller than her. I never knew being with someone so petite would be such a turn on.

“Hey there.” She smiled at me as she sauntered her way into the kitchen. “How’s my Baker Boy?”

“Baker Boy?” I questioned with a grin on my lips. “I thought I was the one with all the cute little pet names.” Lifting her up in a massive bear hug, I sat her on an empty part of the kitchen counter. I stepped in between her legs, gripping the sides of her tiny waist with my hands. She slid her hands behind my neck and pulled me into a sensual kiss, sliding her tongue in my mouth as I reciprocated all too eagerly.

“Ahem!” I heard Rocco coughing from behind me. “Maybe you two should take this to the bedroom. You know? Hygiene purposes and all. This is the place where we prepare food for meals, after all.”

“Coming from the guy who does bits in his food truck.” Lexie snidely remarked.

“Touché.” Rocco laughed. “But seriously. The others may not appreciate you two making out on the kitchen counter during breakfast prep.”

Lexie stayed perched on the kitchen counter, while Rocco continued blending smoothies, and I waited for my croissants to finish proofing. She told us about the girl talk on her bed this morning. How Lottie and the other girls, with the exception of Marisol, were feeling upset about what happened yesterday with him and Marisol during the kissing challenge. She told him to expect the cold shoulder from Lottie and the others for a while. He didn’t seem that bothered by it. He was glad, that Lexie was at least still talking to him. Once the oven timer beeped, I began adding the second coat of egg wash to my croissants. Before putting them back in the oven, I overheard Rocco and Lexie talking about school. He explained how he originally went to college to study finance but dropped out. He ended up using the remaining money from his student loans, to buy his van and started his own business. Wow! Who would have thought? Rocco an accountant? I don’t see it.

Once Rocco left the kitchen to pass out smoothies to everyone, Lexie and I were alone in the kitchen. Still sitting on the counter, Lexie was looking at me like there was something on her mind.

“What’s up?” I asked, as I walked over to where she was sitting. I placed myself between her legs again, sliding my hands up the sides of her thighs, resting them on her hips.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I guess, I just want to make sure everything is okay between us. You rushed out of bed this morning, after, well you know. It just made me feel that maybe you regret it, or that it wasn’t that good or something.”

“Oh, Lexie.” I kissed her forehead. “We are more than okay. This morning was amazing. I don’t even like hand jobs that much. But you. You were amazing. By far, the best hand job ever! I’m sorry I rushed out and made you feel that way. I just really needed to clean off. Then when I noticed the time. I guess I got in baker mode and wanted to get started on the croissants.”

She didn’t say anything. She just nodded back at me, acknowledging what I had just said. We both remained silent, looking into one another’s eyes, for what seemed like eternity. Then before long, we heard Priya shouting from across the lawn. “I got a text!”

Islanders, this afternoon the boys will be performing in a Talent Contest. The girls will choose which boy’s act impresses them the most.  
#islandersgottalent #mrloveisland

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

The girls and I were lounging by the pool as the guys were preparing their acts and speeches for the Talent Contest for later this afternoon.

“Those croissants that Bobby made were amazing.” Marisol praised. “At least we know one of these boys has a decent talent.”

“Yeah, a talent, that if I’m not careful. Is going to make me fat.” I joked.

“I doubt that.” Hope stated. “You’re too much of a health nut and work out too much. You’re so tiny girl. If anything, you can actually stand to gain a little weight.”

“I’m not too sure if my coach would agree with that, but thanks. I guess.” I replied back.

The girls and I continued to talk, wondering what hidden talents the boys would show off. Once Priya got the text, telling us the talent competition was ready to start, we made our way to the judges’ table.

Gary was the first to walk out on the platform. We all clapped and cheered him on, as he strutted around the pool to the beat of the music, blaring in the background, pausing to strike a different strong man pose every few seconds.

“Woo! Work it, Gary!” Priya shouted.

Gary stopped once he reached the judges’ table and with a seductive look, he pulled out a bottle of baby oil and squirted some all over his upper body. He began rubbing it all over his muscular chest and abs with a flirtatious grin. “Any of you girls want to get your hands all over this?”

Lottie practically fell over, when she jumped out of her chair to finish rubbing oil over Gary’s chest.

Next out, was Henrik. Fits of laughter emerged from the judges’ table, when we saw that he was covered in glitter and wearing a bright shade of red lipstick.

“Why is he wearing my lippie?” Lottie asked, no longer laughing. “And why does it look better on him?” That only made the rest of us laugh even harder.

After strutting down the catwalk, Henrik turned on his heel and walked off.

Next to walk out on the stage was Bobby. Oh my god! As if Henrik didn’t already have us girls in stitches. Seeing Bobby walk out in one of Priya’s evening dresses was damn right hysterical. Priya on the other hand, didn’t find it too amusing. “That’s my dress!” She shrieked.

The rest of us giggled and clapped, as Bobby strutted his way to the judges’ table. “Sorry, Priya, none of Lexie’s dresses fit. So, I had to squeeze into one of yours.” He gave her a playful wink.

Then giving his attention to the rest of us, he smiled. “Glad you ladies are loving the show. I’ve been practicing.” Showing off some of his moves to the beat of the music, Bobby lost his footing and fell down on the deck. In an attempt to mask his embarrassment, he did a commando roll onto his feet and ran off leaving us in a rage of laughter. Before stepping off the stage, Bobby looked back, flashing a cheeky wink, and taking a bow.

“That was the best thing I’ve seen all day.” Lottie couldn’t stop laughing.

Lottie’s laughter was soon brought to a halt once Rocco stepped out on stage. Marisol on the other hand, cheered louder and more obnoxiously than she did for any of the other boys. While the rest of us, just sat in silence, watching him run through a series of yoga poses, to show off his muscular physique.

Next up was Lucas. But Lucas didn’t strut his stuff down the catwalk. No, instead he appeared at the other end of the pool and dived in.

“What’s he doing?” Lottie questioned. “He’s supposed to show off his swimwear. Not go for a dip…”

Before Lottie could finish her sentence, Lucas reemerged from the pool. Pulling himself out from the edge, his muscles glistened in the sun, while his wet swim trunks clung to all the right parts of his body. I had to admit my mouth dropped a little. I may be totally into Bobby, but still, there’s no denying the obvious. This boy is damn hot!

Noah and Ibrahim finished off the swimwear category showing off their sculpted and very toned bodies, leaving us all speechless and flustered.

As the boys got ready for the talent portion of the show, the girls compared notes. Discussing our favorites, we decided that Bobby was at the top of the list, but Lucas was also up on the leaderboard after that display in the pool.

First up was Noah. “For my talent, I’ll need the help of a lovely assistant.” Scanning the judges’ table, he stopped at me. “Lexie? Care to volunteer?”

“Um… okay.” I stood up and walked on the stage, taking a seat in front of Noah. He took the hair tie from my hair and undid my braid. He took out a comb and parted it down the middle. Then on one side, I could feel his fingers weaving through my hair. Then, he did the same on the other side. Once he was finished, I touched each side of my hair and was able to feel two perfectly plaited French braids on either side. I twirled around to show the girls my perfectly braided hair.

“It looks gorgeous!” Hope beamed, as the other girls applauded Noah’s hidden talent.

“It takes me forever to do just one braid.” Marisol complained. 

After everyone was done admiring Noah’s handy work on my hair, Rocco emerged onto the platform holding a tin can and rattling it ceremoniously. “Today, I will be performing a ritual I learned on my travels to Iceland.” He informed us. “A cleansing ritual to invoke a blessing from the spirits! You might want to find cover girls. It’s about to pour down.” Rocco proceeded to stomp his right foot and chant as he rattled the tin can. I looked up at the sky, but there was no change. The sun continued to shine brightly down on us. Rocco continued dancing for what seemed like forever. The girls and I grew more and more restless. “Just a few more minutes.” Rocco pleaded.

“Rocco, I think your time is up.” I exasperated.

Dejected, Rocco slowly walked off the stage back with the other boys. Ibrahim offered him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he headed to the stage.

Ibrahim’s act consisted of a blindfold and a Rubik’s Cube. He had Hope secure the blindfold tightly over his eyes. Then, a shirtless Ibrahim sat on the ground holding the Rubik’s Cube. “Start the timer, Marisol.” He said, giving his cue to start his act. Once his time started, Ibrahim began to do a set of crunches, while twisting and turning the Rubik’s Cube. After about forty crunches in less than a minute, Ibrahim jumped up. He swiftly removed his blindfold with one hand, while holding up the completed cube in the other.

“That was ridiculously hot.” Priya swooned, as she stood up applauding.

The next few acts were a bit questionable. Henrik did some sort of creepy dance with his eyebrows. Gary thought stuffing a raw onion in his mouth would impress us. Lottie nearly got taken out by a hardboiled egg, when Lucas tried to peel it, by blowing into it. Finally, Bobby strutted out on stage still wearing Priya’s dress.

“If you look closely, you’ll see I’m wearing nothing more than a skimpy frock…” Bobby boasted proudly.

“That’s not even the most revealing one I brought.” Priya shared.

“And either he’s stuffed the bottom half, or he needs a doctor urgently.” Hope noted.

“Or Lexie…” Lottie chuckled.

Ignoring the comments from the judges’ table, Bobby continued. “But wait, what’s this I feel?” Bobby pulled out a large handkerchief from the plummeting neckline of the dress and shook it out, to show there was nothing hidden in it. Then with a flick if his wrist and a puff of smoke, the hanky disappeared, and a perfectly baked and decorated cupcake appeared in his hand.

“Um, where was that hiding?” Lottie gasped.

“Oh no! Not the bulge?” Priya cringed with disgust.

Placing the cupcake on the table in front of me, Bobby flashed a flirty grin. “Something sweet, for my Sweet.”

“Awe, Babe. My favorite. A Confetti cupcake.” 

“You aren’t really going to eat that?” Priya winced.

Swiping the frosting with my finger, then licking it off. I answered back with a devilish grin. “Why not? We all know I want a piece of that!”

Once Bobby left the stage, the girls deliberated some more on which act we liked the best.

“Bobby’s on the top of my list.” Lottie shared.

Everyone agreed that Bobby, Noah, and Ibrahim had the best acts. While the others were quite odd and disturbing. 

The boys all shared sweet and heartfelt speeches to finish up the Talent Show. Henrik and Lucas’ speeches sounded well-rehearsed. Ibrahim talked about the heroes from some of his favorite comics. Gary gave a shout out to his Nan, while Rocco talked about sharing a ‘special connection.’ Noah’s speech was short and simple. And, of course, Bobby made a number of baking references during his talk. At the end of his speech, he looked over to me, pointing at the cupcake. “You better eat that, Lexie. It was made with love.” Then he winked and walked off the stage.

The girls and I huddled up to decide on our favorite. It was an almost unanimous vote for Bobby. Once we made our decision, the boys lined up on the stage. 

“There was one clear winner. We all agreed, he’s the guy we’d most like to go on a date with.” Lottie started her announcement. “But Lexie will clearly be the only one to get that honor. The Love Island boy, we decided was the most dateable is… Bobby!”

Immediately, Bobby started clowning around and began jumping up and down screaming. He hugged Gary and started shaking everyone’s hand, before running towards me. As he fanned away fake tears, he bent down, so I could put on his sash and place the tiara on his head. Once Bobby was crowned Mr. Love Island, he swooped me up in a giant bear hug, spinning me around before putting me back down on the ground. Just then his phone began to beep. “I’ve got a text!” He hollered.

“Must be that special prize.” Lottie acknowledged.

“What does it say?” Hope asked.

Congratulations on winning Mr. Love Island. For your prize you’ll be getting a video call from someone special.  
#famalam #feelthelove

“I can’t believe it. I’m going to get to talk to someone from back home.” Bobby was beaming. “I wonder who it’s going to be?”

“You’ve got to give a speech before your call.” Rocco suggested.

Then the rest of us chimed in and started chanting. “Speech! Speech! Speech!

Still grinning from ear to ear, Bobby turned to face the group. “First, I want to thank my parents. If not for them, or their wild night of passion twenty some years ago, I would not be standing here today. A special shout out to Priya’s dress. How I managed to squeeze into it? I do not know, but still, thank you.” He smiled at Priya. Then, turning to me. “And Lexie. I may be the most dateable guy here, but you are the only girl, I want to go out on a date with, and if I am Mr. Love Island, then that makes you, my Mrs. Love Island…” Before Bobby could say another word, the boys rushed over, pushing him into the pool.

Bobby quickly swam back up to the surface and complained. “Thanks for that. Now my sash is wet.”

“And I expect my dress to be cleaned before you return it, Bobby.” Priya scoffed.

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

I was waiting in the beach hut for my videocall to start, excited that I was about to talk to someone from back home.

It only took a few minutes for the call to come in. I was so happy to see my lifelong best friend and coworker, Johnny on the other side of the screen. A couple other of our buddies from work were there with him too, Mark and Craig.

“Hey man! What’s up?” Johnny greeted me, along with the other guys.

“Oh man! I’m so stoked to see you guys.” I couldn’t hide my enthusiasm even if I tried.

“What are you wearing, mate?” Craig asked in amusement.

Looking down to see, that I was still in Priya’s dress and my sash, then feeling the top of my head, I noticed I was still wearing the tiara too. “Oh this?” I laughed. “I just won Mr. Love Island. You know? Like a mock on Miss Great Britain. That’s why I get to talk to you guys.” 

“And you actually wore a dress?” Mark asked. “Classic Bobby.”

“Right!” I grinned. “I figured I could win the girls over with my humor. You wouldn’t catch me competing in an actual ‘Muscle Man’ competition. Even for £50,000. So, I decided to have fun with it. Hey, I won. Didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, yeah. OK.” Johnny agreed, then getting straight to the point. “Alright Mate? Let’s stop pussyfooting around and get right to it. Lexie?” 

“Yeah, what about her?” I replied, acting like I didn’t know where this was going. I’m pretty sure they’re going to give me a bunch of shit. I’ve never gone out with or shown any interest in someone like Lexie before. Mostly, because I never thought I stood a chance to actually get with someone as hot or as amazing as her.

“Dude, I’ve known you your whole life. Never have you gone out with someone like her before. You’ve always had a thing for tall busty girls.” Johnny stated.

“Yeah mate. I was for sure thinking, that Priya chick was more your type. I was certain you were going to stay coupled up with her, after she blindsided Lexie and chose you.” Craig added. 

“Oh man, don’t even remind me of that. I’m so not into Priya. Short gymnasts are my thing now. More specifically, Lexie! I mean seriously. How can you not think Lexie’s hot? She’s by far the most stunning girl in this villa. If not ever!”

“Bobby, we’re not saying she’s not hot, mate. She’s fucking beautiful. Just didn’t think, she was your type, that’s all man.” Johnny clarified.

“Yeah Bob. We just think you might be punching a bit above your weight, that’s all.” Mark mocked.

‘Gee, thanks. That makes me feel better.” I knew he was only joking, but the competition in this place still gets to me sometimes.

Then Craig had to go and remind me… “Yeah, and with that Lucas guy coming in? Bringing up their history. Do you really want to deal with all that drama? Because anyone who knows you, bro. Knows you don’t do drama.” 

“The drama’s on Lucas, mate. Lexie’s reassured me that she wants nothing to do with him. We’re solid.” I found myself sounding defensive.

“Bobby, you know we love you man.” Johnny took control of the conversation. “And for what it’s worth, I think you and Lexie make a great couple. I mean you guys are like literally all over each other. Sometimes a little too much. It’s cute though man, I’m glad to see you so happy. Also, anyone who watches the show, can see how crazy she is about you.”

“Really?” Hearing that boosted my spirits a bit.

“Yeah man!” Mark cut in. “You should have seen the date she had with Mr. Posh. He was all like… ‘I want to give us a try.’ and. ‘If I would have stayed. Do you think we would have worked out?’ and she was like. ‘It doesn’t matter. You moved away. I’m with Bobby now, and nothing can come between us.’ It was classic man.”

“Yeah, and the way she talks about you in the beach hut.” Craig added, “All jokes aside. We think you got yourself a really great girl Bobby.”

“So, when do you think you’ll drop the L-bomb on her?” Johnny grinned.

“Whoa! Who said anything about that, Jonno? I’m not sure we’re there yet. It’s still early days, mate.”

“Okay, Bobby. You keep telling yourself that.” Johnny smirked through the screen. “You may not be ready to say it out loud yet, and that’s okay. But remember, I know you better than anyone else. I can tell how you feel about this girl, and you Lo-”

“Okay, okay!” I interrupted him, before he could say it out loud. “Just don’t go saying things like that. I don’t want to jinx anything. It’ll happen when it happens. When the time is right.”

“Yeah? Like when the time is right to finally take her vir-” Craig started.

“Yep! Okay. This conversation is over.” I interjected again. “So, how are things in the kitchen at work? You lot haven’t burned the place down, yet. Have you?”

I chatted with my boys for a few more minutes, before it was time to finally say goodbye. It was so nice to get the chance to talk to some people from home, and knowing that underneath all the jokes and bantering, they really do approve of Lexie. I literally feel like I’m walking on cloud nine right now. Johnny did give me something to really think about though. Could I be falling for Lexie? Like really be falling ‘in love’ with her?

\------------------------------  
Lexie’s POV

The girls and I were in the dressing room, getting changed for tonight and debriefing today’s events during the Mr. Love Island Talent Show. Noah did such an amazing job on my hair during the challenge, that I decided to leave the braids in for tonight. I slipped into my pink lace, long sleeve mini dress.

We were all just about ready when I got a text.

Girls, you have a very important decision to make tonight. The boys are waiting for you at the fire pit.

“What does that mean?” Priya asked.

“I guess we’re about to find out.” Marisol affirmed.

When we arrived at the fire pit, the guys were already lined up waiting. Bobby looked exceptionally hot, wearing a cream-colored long sleeve fitted shirt that hugged his toned chest and abs, faded ripped jeans and a pair of tan deck shoes. He was also still sporting the sash that he had won earlier today.

As I walked past the boys to take a seat on the benches, Bobby reached out and grabbed my hand. Pulling me into his solid chest, and with his signature mischievous grin, he asked. “Where do you think you’re going, Shawty?”

“Um, to sit down with my girls.” I replied back coyly.

“Not without giving me a proper kiss first.” He smirked, then bending down, he pressed his lips onto mine, as he slipped his hands around my waist. My entire body tingled once our lips touched and our tongues intertwined, in a hot and heated kiss.

“Do you guys seriously have to make out, every time you’re in the same space as each other?” Lucas complained.

“Jealous much?” Bobby pulled away from the kiss, smirking at Lucas.

Lucas just let out a disgusted huff and rolled his eyes.

Giving Bobby a light punch on his shoulder, I playfully chided. “Be nice.”

“He started it.” He pouted.

Shaking my head, I sauntered off toward the bench to sit down.

“Still wearing your sash, huh, Bobby?” Lottie observed. “Did you wear it during your video chat too?”

“You know it!” Bobby boasted. “I earned this thing and I’m damn proud of it. Of course, I’m gonna show it off.”

“Who did you talk to, anyway?” Marisol questioned.

“Awe man, I got to talk to my best mate, Johnny, and a couple other of the guys from the kitchen, Mark and Craig.” Bobby shared with the group. Then looking to me, he added. “And they really like you too, Babe. They think we make a really cute couple. It was so great hearing all the wonderful things they had to say about you. About us.”

“So not to take away from Bobby’s big moment or anything. But does anyone know why we’re here?” Rocco asked.

“Apparently, the girls have an important decision to make. That’s why you’re all lined up.” Priya answered.

“Yeah, but any idea what exactly?” Rocco pressed on.

“Oh, I got a text!” I announced. “Maybe this will answer our questions as to what is going on.”

Islanders, tonight the girls will decide which boys are the most and least likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend. Girls, you may discuss your voting as a group, but you will send your answers individually via text. The boys who are voted least likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend will be vulnerable, and at risk of being dumped from the island. #boyfriendmaterial #dontgetdumped

“Sounds like one of the boys is getting dumped.” Lottie explained. “And, after I got publicly ditched for another girl, I know who I’ll be voting out.” She gave a pointed look toward Rocco.

“Hold on, Lottie, let’s not make any hasty decisions.” Hope advised. “I think us girls need to have a chat before we place our votes. We need to decide together which boys we think are most likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend.”

The boys walked over to the lawn, while the girls stayed at the fire pit to discuss the boys, who we believed would most likely leave the villa with a girlfriend. We all agreed that Noah and Bobby would be safe. Priya gave a compelling argument on Ibrahim’s behalf. Lottie and Marisol bickered about why Rocco should be in danger of being dumped, and if Gary will actually find someone he connects with. Lottie gave a good fight in favor of Gary. I just know those two will end up together. It came down to Lucas and Henrik. It was a split decision for Henrik. “I really would like for Henrik to stay.” I confessed.

The girls all looked at me wide eyed and confused. “Care to explain, Lexie?” Hope probed. “What about Bobby?’

“That’s why I want him to stay.” I started to explain myself. “He has a fun personality. It matches Bobby’s energy. I think they’ll end up being good mates, if they get to spend more time in the villa together.”

“Honey, this is Love Island, not Friend Island.” Lottie pressed. “We’re discussing who is most likely to end up with a girlfriend, not have the best bromance.”

“I know.” I conceded. “I just really like his energy. I think the villa could use more of that. And I do think he could find someone. We all know more girls will be walking in the villa any day now.”

“I’m sorry, Lexie. I’m just not feeling the whole wilderness vibe going on from Henrik. Lucas on the other hand...” Hope had a dreamy look in her eye. “He smart, he’s funny, successful, and let’s face it… Hot!”

“And a thorn in my side.” I grumbled.

“That’s right.” Marisol recalled. “You have a history with Lucas, which means you know him better than all of us. So, do you think he’ll end up with a girlfriend in the villa?”

“Honestly…” I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know. I mean anything is possible. I do still consider him a friend and would love to see him happy with someone.”

“Okay, it’s settled then, girls. Time to split up and make our choices.” Priya ordered.

I walked away from the fire pit, looking for a private place to sit. I finally sat down at the edge of the pool and began typing in my choices. Of course, I put in Bobby’s name as the boy most likely to leave with a girlfriend. I really do hope we get to that point in our relationship before our time here is over. 

Now, for the boy I think is least likely to leave with a girlfriend. It would be so easy for me to type in Lucas’ name, just to get him out of the villa and not have to worry about him, trying to get in between Bobby and me. But truth be told, he is my friend. He deserves a chance to find love, just with someone else. And a part of me, does like having him around. He really can be a good guy. 

I’m not ready to see any of the guys leave just yet, but since I have to pick, I guess I’ll choose Rocco. The way he and Marisol handled things, hurting Lottie the way they did, just wasn’t cool. Plus, he’s such a flirt. What if he’s playing Marisol too? I don’t know if I actually see him settling down with a girl in here just yet. Reluctantly, I typed in Rocco’s name and hit send. Time to head back.

The boys were lined up again, in front of the fire pit. When Hope asked, what they had been up to, they told us, that they had been talking about the comics that Rahim is into.

“Yeah, I think they sound totally succulent.” Henrik shared.

“See! Henrik likes it.” Ibrahim chuckled.

“Yeah, and Henrik would rather hike and go orienteering, than play football.” Gary added.

“Hey Henrik, what about Adventure Golf?” Ibrahim looked over to Henrik. “That’s still on, right?”

“Adventure Golf?” Hope questioned.

“You haven’t heard of Adventure Golf, yet?” Priya sounded surprised. “It’s like, all the fun of golf and all the excitement of reading maps, or something like that, I guess.” She waved her hand dismissively, and just then, her phone beeped. “Oh no, that’s me.” She announced.

Priya picked up her phone and began to read. “Islanders, the boy who has been voted most likely to leave the island with a girlfriend is, Noah.”

Hope let out a squeal, as she ran to Noah. He scooped her up in a tight embrace and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. They pulled apart when another phone chimed. “That’s me!” Hope explained. 

She walked over to her phone and began to read the next text. “The boys who were voted least likely to leave the island with a girlfriend were, Rocco, Henrik, and Ibrahim.”

We all stood still and stared at each other in shock, before anyone could say a word, Hope continued. “Guys, there’s more…”

The three boys who were voted least likely to leave the island with a girlfriend will now face a public vote. The public will vote on the boy they want to have another chance at love. The remaining boys will be dumped from the island.

“What?” Priya shouted. “We just have to sit here and wait now, to see who the public decides to save.”

Everyone still in disbelief, I looked over to the boys still lined up. Hope was still standing next to Noah, holding his hand. I noticed Rocco walking off with Marisol. Lucas had his arm around Henrik, comforting him with a pep talk. Bobby and Gary were both trying to console Ibrahim. Priya soon interrupted them by throwing her arms around Ibrahim’s neck, telling him that she doesn’t want him to leave and that this isn’t fair.

\------------------------------  
Bobby’s POV

Damn! That was harsh. I can’t believe my buddies, Rocco and Rahim are on the chopping block and in danger of possibly being dumped from the island. Henrik too, I don’t know him as well as I do Rocco and Rahim, but still, he seems like a decent lad. I know Lexie likes having him around and was hoping we would all end up mates with him in here. I can see why the girls voted for Rocco. He hasn’t exactly been the most loyal to Lottie. He’s not a bad person. He just made some questionable choices. Choices, that apparently have put him in danger of being dumped. Rahim though, he’s a solid bloke. If anyone deserves a second chance, my vote would definitely be for Ibrahim.

Trying to shake out the negative vibes from that last text, I walked over to Lexie. “I need a cuddle.” I implored, holding my arms out to her.

Looking back at me with her wide brown eyes and a sympathetic smile that barely showed off her dimples, she reciprocated and melted into my arms. I could hold her all night if she’d let me. “Care to take this to the daybeds?” I asked. She nodded, and I took her hand in mine. leading her to one of the day beds. We made ourselves comfortable, lying next to one another on our sides facing each other. We were close enough that I placed my hand on the side of her hip. Not knowing where to really start or what to say, I took a deep breath and just continued to stare into her beautiful dark eyes.

Finally, Lexie broke the silence. “Penny for your thoughts?”

I took another deep breath, “I’m gutted, Lex. I don’t want to see any of these guys leave so soon. But at the same time, I’m happy that it’s not me, and I feel guilty for even thinking that. Is that wrong of me?”

“No Bobby. It’s human.”

“I guess. But I can’t help but feel bad. You know?”

“I get it.” She nodded her head. “It will all work out for the best, and you shouldn’t feel guilty for being safe. You deserve to be here, just as much as anyone else. And for what it’s worth, I voted you as most likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend.”

“Oh yeah?” A small smile started to form from my lips. Then done with being in this funk, and channeling my inner Bobby, I decided to have a little fun with Lexie. “And who pray tell do you think I’d end up with as my girlfriend, before the final?”

Flashing an impish grin back at me, she rolled her eyes and started to roll off the bed. “Never mind Bobby…” she crooned.

“Get back over here, you!” I demanded playfully, reaching out to grab her. I turned her around so that she was facing me again. Gripping her waist, I shifted our bodies, so that she was lying on her back underneath me. Covering her body with mine, I placed my hands on the bed above her head, supporting my weight. Both of us, giggling and panting, I no longer was able to resist kissing her. I gave in, leaning down and pressing my mouth passionately onto hers. She responded quickly, parting her lips, and allowing my tongue access. My arms eventually giving out, I dropped down to my elbows. My fingers threading through her hair, I’m pretty sure I just messed up the braids that Noah worked so hard on earlier this afternoon. Oh well…. so worth it. The kiss was long and languid. I couldn’t help but to start grinding my hips into her pelvis, letting her know just how hard I was for her. My kisses began to travel from her mouth, to her jawline, down her neck, to her collar bone, then back up to her lips. The feeling of bliss eventually came to an end, when she put her hands to my chest, giving a gentle push to end the kiss. Before I pulled away completely, I took her bottom lip between my teeth with a slight tug.

“Why’d you stop?” 

“I just needed some air.”

“Take your breath away? Do I?” 

“I think you know the answer to that.” She replied. “But on a more serious note… I want to hear more about your phone call with your buddies. You must have been so excited to chat with them and hear about how everything is back at home.” 

“It was nice. But I’d much rather be making out with you, right now.” I went in for another kiss.

“Really?” She pressed, as she pushed me away again. “Because I can’t help but to think that part of your gloomy mood earlier, was also from that call. Are you feeling homesick?” 

“It’s not that.” I stated. “It’s something that the guys said, while I was talking to them.” Then before I realized it. I began opening up and sharing more with Lexie then I planned to. “They were joking around a bit. I mean, we’re guys. We banter with each other, right? It’s what we do. But still, I can’t stop thinking about something they said. Even if they were just messing around, that maybe, there’s some truth behind it.”

“And what exactly did they say?” 

Rolling off of her, onto my back, I took a deep breath. “Lexie, I look around this villa, and the other guys in here. Damn. I mean look at Lucas, I know you had a thing for him at one time, and he obviously still holds a torch for you. He’s good looking. And yes, I’m comfortable enough with my masculinity to admit that. He’s successful. He’s practically a damn doctor. He’s posh, well-groomed, and obviously comes from money.”

“Okay, but I don’t understand. What are you trying to say?” She asked, as she turned onto her side to look at me.

“Why? Why are you settling for me?” I finally came out with it.

“WHAT? THE HELL!” I winced from the anger that shot through her voice. I’ve yet to see Lexie this upset. I didn’t think someone so small, so cute, could ever get this mad. But apparently, I said something to set off the beast in this beauty. “How could you even ask such an idiotic question like that?”

I didn’t have an answer. I just laid there with my mouth open.

“Bobby?” I could tell, she was trying to regain her composure, but it was obvious she was still upset. “If you recall? I was the very first girl to choose who I wanted to couple up with. I had first dibs from five boys, and I chose you. I chose you because, I liked you the best. I didn’t settle. I don’t settle, Bobby!”

“That was before Lucas got here.” I pointed out. Then, I don’t know what the hell came over me, or what possessed me to ask the next question. It just came out, before I even had a chance to really think about it. “If you walked out on that first day here, and saw Lucas lined up with us. Would you still have chosen me?”

Oh shit! She didn’t say anything, but I could tell by the look in her eyes. The beast was back. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, folding her legs underneath her body, and pulling on her braids with her hands. “You really have to ask me that?” She finally asked. She tried to remain calm, but it was obvious, she was furious inside.

Damn! I really opened a can of worms, didn’t I? But I was on a roll, and why stop now? I just kept digging my hole deeper with what continued to come out of my mouth. “You didn’t answer my question, Lexie.”

“Seriously?” She was still fuming. “My reaction is not enough of an answer for you? You need an actual ‘yes’ or ‘no’ from me? Because my actions, Bobby. Everything, I have said or done since the moment Lucas arrived. Hasn’t been reassurance enough that I’m head over heels crazy about you? You need to actually hear me say no? Well then, no. No, Bobby. I would not have picked Lucas on day one, or day three, or day five or any fucking day of the week. I chose you. I will always choose you. In the villa. Out of the villa. It’ll always be you. Why can’t you see that? Don’t you get it? It’s you! You, Bobby. You, are the only one, who can make me happy.” Then after a deep breath, she continued. “There! There’s your answer. Are you happy now?”

“I should be, huh?” I sheepishly grinned. “But to be honest. This side of you is actually kind of scaring me a little.” Then widening my smile, and well, me being me, trying to defuse the tension, I added, “And, maybe even turning me on a little bit.”

“Oh my god! Bobby.” She rolled her eyes and playfully nudged my arm, but I also finally got a smile out of her. I was just happy to see those dimples again. 

“What did your friends say to you, anyway? To put this doubt in your head?” She asked. “You said earlier that they thought we were a good couple, and they liked us together, but obviously there’s more. If you’re asking me these questions.”

“They did say that we’re a good couple. Like I said, it was just some of the banter, they led in with, that got me thinking.” 

“Are you going to tell me what they said?” 

“They were just playing around. Giving me a hard time. They said I was punching above my weight with you.”

“They said that, huh?” Her smile began to fade again. “And it got you thinking? So, do you think that too? Bobby. That you’re punching above your weight with me?”

“Look at you, Lexie. You’re fucking perfect. There are literally six other guys in this villa right now, that would give anything to be lying on this bed next to you. But for some godforsaken reason, you chose me to be your guy.”

“You know? You’re really starting to piss me off.” She folded her arms across her chest. “What happened to my sweet, funny, confident Bobby? Because honestly. This self-doubt thing you’ve got going on right now, really isn’t a good look for you.” 

“Ouch!” I gasped. “But, okay, maybe I deserved that. I’m sorry to lay all this out on you, but this place. It just gets inside your head sometimes. You know? I look at you, and you’re like all kinds of amazing. I look at Lucas, who’s successful and practically a doctor. Then there’s me. I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that I ask myself. Why? Why me, Lexie? I never went to college. I work in a hospital kitchen. I bake for fun. I’m a simple boy from Glasgow. I don’t have much to offer. Except, maybe a few well-crafted pastries. And I know a girl like you will only eat so many, before realizing they’re cramping your healthy lifestyle.” 

I was pouring my heart out to this girl, and based on her reaction earlier in our conversation, a part of me was expecting her to go back into beast mode again, but what she did shocked the hell out of me even more. No, she didn’t yell at me. There was no anger in her eyes, but something else was definitely there. She pulled herself up onto her knees, sliding up the hem of her dress. Then, adjusting her body on top of mine, so that she was straddling my waist. I instinctively grabbed onto her hips, sliding her body down, so that her core was covering my full-blown erection that was growing under my pants. I was done talking. I took her face in my hands, pulling her in for another kiss. 

Feeling her smile against my lips as we kissed, she paused long enough to say. “Bobby, I already told you. I want to be with someone who can make me laugh. The fact that you can cook too, well that’s just an added bonus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my take on Season 2 of the Love Island experience.


	8. Two Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie and Lucas have a discussion in the gym. Lexie's having a hard time opening up to Bobby. Two boys leave the villa.

Lexie's POV

I was in the gym doing my morning stretch routine of yoga poses when Lucas walked over.

"Care if I join you?" He asked, grabbing another yoga mat from the corner, and laying it down next to mine.

"The gym is here for everyone, Lucas. Feel free." I answered nonchalantly.

"Still doing those basic yoga poses, Lexie?" He asked, while studying my form. "I've told you, someone with your advanced skill set should be focusing more on Pilates. You're already flexible enough and have amazing balance. You should be concentrating more on your core strength. A strong foundation can reduce your risks of an injury."

"Awe, there's my physiotherapist that I love and missed so much. Glad to have you back, Lucas." I mocked.

"Who's to say I don't have a hidden agenda." He grinned. Then making his way to where I was holding The Warrior II position, he stood behind me. Close enough, that I could smell his aftershave, spicy, yet citrusy. Damn! Why does he have to smell so good, and look so hot? And now that he's acting like Lucas again, the Lucas I knew three years ago. The Lucas who became one of my dearest friends. The Lucas I had a major crush on. Standing this close to me, I feel like its first year at uni all over again, Dammit! No Lexie! No. You're with Bobby. You're head over heels infatuated with Bobby. Taking a step back into Lucasville would not be good for anyone. Trying to shake these thoughts out of my head was a major failure when I felt two strong hands gliding over my arms. "You're loose, Lexie, engage your arm muscles." Then sliding his hands down the sides of my body, he stopped at my waist. "And here." He tightened his grip as to make his point. "See here? You're off center. Straighten your stance and keep your core tight to maximize the stretch. Come on, Lexie, you got this. You can do this shit in your sleep. What's wrong with you this morning, girl? Focus!"

You! I thought to myself. You're what's wrong with me, Asshole. Coming over here to workout with me. Acting like your old self, all in trainer mode. Making me remember the feelings I used to have for you. How am I supposed to focus when you're getting up close and personal with me and all inside my head like this? Shit! This can't be happening, Bobby. Bobby. Bobby. Deep breaths... Bobby is who I want now. Bobby is the man I am meant to be with. My form and focus were just fine a minute ago, before you had to mosey on over here and take on the roll as my physical trainer again. No, I am not even going to entertain the thought of what could be, or what could have been between Lucas and me. I'm just remembering the past, feeling a little nostalgic. Yeah, that's it, just remembering the good old days, what they used to be. What I have now with Bobby is so much better than those days ever were.

\------------------------------

Bobby's POV

I was busily preparing breakfast for the group, whistling to the tune of 'Oh My Darling Clementine.' I was cracking eggs into a bowl at the kitchen island, as I looked out across the lawn. I could see Lexie doing her morning routine in the gym, but what, or should I say who, I saw her working out with put my whistling to a halt. When did they become workout buddies? And why are his hands all over Lexie? Her form looks just fine from where I'm standing. All I see is Mr. Posh trying to make a play for my girl. Fuck! Now, look what I did. I just dropped a damn eggshell in the bowl. Dammit!

"I bet you wish he was up for the dumping with me tonight too, right?" I heard Rocco ask, as I was fishing the eggshell out of the bowl. I looked up to see Rocco looking toward the gym.

"Actually, no. I don't want to see you go, mate." I insisted. "Despite your poor judgement with the whole Marisol and Lottie thing. I don't want to see you get dumped tonight, man. Lucas, however, yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing him leave."

"Aw, don't worry about me, mate. I'm not bitter if my time on the island is over. I can get back to my travels and get on with exploring new territory. It's all good. I'll miss everyone here, but it's all good."

"At least one of us is okay with tonight's outcome, because no matter what happens, that guy still has a place in the villa." I began whisking the eggs. "The longer he's here, he'll find ways to reconnect with Lexie and try to pick up where they left off. It looks like working out with her is his first step." I began to whisk the eggs with more force.

"Do you work out, Bobby?" I wasn't quite sure why Rocco asked me that.

"Of course, I do, mate." I argued. "I may not be as ripped as you, or like some of the other guys in here, but obviously I'm fit. You don't get a body like this just from baking all the time. You gotta balance it out with a proper workout, right?"

"Okay, sure, if you say so. It's just that in the eight day's that I've been here, I've seen Lexie in the gym every day, sometimes twice a day. I've seen you in the gym, like twice."

"Yeah, well, I'm more of a cardio guy. I like to run." I got defensive. "And, if you're so observant, you would know that I go for a swim every day, to get my cardio and strength training in all at once. The total body workout man."

"Alright, sorry, man. Whatever works for you then." He held his arms up in defense. "But if you're so into running, then why don't you go run over to the gym and remind Lucas who Lexie's coupled up with."

"Nah, mate." A devilish grinned formed from my lips. "I got a better idea."

\------------------------------

Lexie's POV

Damn! It really did feel like I was reliving the past all over again. I forgot how much of a hard ass Lucas could be when it came to training. He sounds like a broken record. "You're not holding your stretch long enough, Lexie." "Your form is off!" "You'll pull a muscle if you're not properly stretched." "Come on, Lexie, you can do this in your sleep." And my personal favorite. "I know you can do better. I want to see one hundred ten percent."

"Remind me again." Finally having enough, I huffed. "Are you a physiotherapist, or my coach? Because it feels more like you're working my ass off right now than anything else."

Leaning forward and invading my personal bubble once again. "Someone's gotta keep you in check, Lexie." He grinned. "Especially with all the cookies and cupcakes that Bob the Baker has been shoving down your throat. Don't let him get in the way of your goals, Alexis."

"Thanks for your concern." I rolled my eyes. And they're not cookies, by the way. They're macarons. "But I think I can handle a few sweet treats from Bobby and still stay focused."

"I'm sure you can." He agreed. "But is it so bad, that I want to be the one making sure that you maintain that perfect body of yours?"

"The fact that you even have to ask that, Lucas. I think we both know that maybe it's not the best idea."

"It was just a simple question, Alexis. What's wrong with two people in the gym, helping one another train and stay fit? We can work out together. Just like the good old days. When I'd give you tips and pointers on how to keep from pulling your muscles. I can also be the one to help you recover if you do end up with a sports injury. The way you just got defensive about it, only proves to me that you're not quite as over me as much as you claim to be."

"Well, the 'good old days' are over. And I am over you. I'm happy with Bobby."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Seriously, Lucas! Just stop."

"No, Lexie. I won't stop. What do you see in Muffin Man anyway? He's not made from the same cloth as you and I. Do you really think he'll be able to keep up, or will even want to be a part of the sophisticated world you grew up in? Or that he'd fit in at all the fancy cocktail parties and black-tie affairs that your aunt forced you to attend?

Okay, now Lucas was pushing a button, and I was really starting to get annoyed. "You know I don't care about any of that stuff, Lucas. I didn't ask to be brought up in that world." Wanting this conversation to end, I just stared back at Lucas, giving him the evil eye.

"He doesn't know about your inheritance. Does he?"

I really wanted this conversation to end, so I just shook my head no.

"Afraid to tell him? Afraid to find out if a guy like Bobby actually likes you for you, or if he'll just use you once he finds out you come from money?"

"Lucas, stop! Don't say that. You don't know the first thing about Bobby." I snapped back at him, not wanting to admit to Lucas or to myself that I was scared.

Then Lucas decided to dig even deeper, bringing up the most emotional and painful subject of my past. "Does he know about your parents?"

"Yes, I told him our first day here." I answered him.

"Then he knows that your aunt and uncle had to take you in after their death?"

"Yes. I told him that too."

"But only the basics though, right? That they raised you as if you were their own daughter, and Holly was like the big sister you never had. Did you tell him how they received a hefty amount of your father's fortune by taking you in? How you literally grew up having everything money could buy, yet you still felt like an outsider in their home. I'm curious, Alexis. How much about your life have you actually shared with him?"

Before I could answer, my phone chimed with an incoming text. "I better get that." I got up and walked over to my phone. Despite being frustrated with Lucas, I still smiled when I opened my text messages to see an incoming text from Bobby.

Bobby: I'm enjoying the view. I can watch you work out all day long. What I'm not enjoying is having to see Mr. Hands-on Therapist groping you as you hold each stretch. Those should be my hands on you. Do me a favor and tell him 'no more touching'. 

Shaking my head with a smile, I replied...

Lexie: If you're so bothered by it, then get your butt over here and do something about it. P.S. I'd much rather have it be your hands touching me.

"What's that all about?" Lucas asked, pointing to my phone.

"It's Bobby." I grinned.

"Of course, it's Bobby." Lucas let out a sigh of annoyance. "He always seems to find a way to interrupt us when we're together. Looks like, he doesn't trust you to be alone with me either."

"Stop. Lucas!"

"When are you going to realize, Lexie. Bobby is never going to fit into your world."

"Shut up, Lucas. Just shut up!"

"No, Lexie. No. I won't shut up. Why can't you just admit it? Admit that you and I belong together."

"Seriously, Lucas. Just stop. I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Bobby."

"Are you sure about that, Alexis? Because I'm not so sure I believe it. I can see you struggling with your feelings. You're trying really hard to fight the connection that you and I share. I have to ask. Why are you in such a hurry to give yourself to this guy physically? When you can't even open up to him emotionally. He doesn't know you. Not the way I know you."

"Please stop, Lucas. You don't know what you're talking about."

"No, Lexie, that's where you're wrong. I know exactly what I'm talking about." Lucas turned around and walked away. Leaving me speechless and not knowing what to think, I sat back down on my mat, taking the lotus position to try and clear my head after that shit storm of a conversation.

\-----------------------------

Bobby's POV

"A text?" Rocco asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Your master plan to get Lucas to back off your girl, is sending a text?"

Looking over to the gym, I noticed Lexie sitting back down in her meditation pose. Lucas nowhere in sight. I just grinned and without saying a word, I looked at Rocco then back to Lexie, pointing my finger to where she was sitting alone on her mat. Rocco's eyes followed in the direction to where I was pointing. Noticing that Lexie was now by herself, he looked back at me wide eyed and his mouth agape.

"Props, Man!" He held his hand up for a high-five. "I think people might have been too quick to underestimate you, my friend."

\------------------------------

Lexie's POV

After my workout and degressive conversation with Lucas, I finally showered and put on my red fringe halter top bikini. I was in no mood to style my hair, so I just threw it up in a messy bun and decided that today was going to be a no make-up kind of day.

I was sitting on the bean bags with Lottie, Gary, Priya, and Rahim, waiting for Bobby to finish up in the kitchen so he could come join us. Lottie and Gary were bonding, while still making salty comments about Marisol and Rocco's recent behavior. It didn't help their case any that they were laying down together in one of the daybeds, with their hands all over each other. Priya was trying to cheer up Rahim, who was still feeling down about being in danger of being dumped tonight. I'm pretty sure Hope and Noah have snuck off somewhere for some 'adult alone time'. Henrik and Lucas where chilling in the pool lobbing a beach ball back and forth. I could feel the heat of Lucas' glare on me after every toss.

I couldn't stop thinking about this morning. Even after all that meditation as an attempt to remove the lingering thoughts of our conversation. The doubts planted in my head, as to how I might be feeling right now. I'm over Lucas. I am. That's what I keep telling myself. Then why does it seem like my feelings for Lucas are coming back. No! I like Bobby now. I want to be with Bobby. I love the way he makes me feel. He makes me laugh and smile. He brings out a side of me, I never knew existed, like I can just be myself when I'm around him. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not, just for the sake of appearances. I know I should be able to trust Bobby. I really want to. Why did Lucas have to go and add to my already existing fear of what might happen once Bobby finds out about my inheritance. Will he want to be with me for who I am, or for what I'm worth? Or worse, what if he doesn't want to be with be at all. What if he begins to see me as a stuck-up pretentious pampered little brat?

"Hey there, Beautiful!" Bobby's voice interrupted the thoughts running through my mind.

"Finally! My Baker Boy has come to join us." I smiled.

Without any hesitation, Bobby plopped down on a patch of empty grass next to the bean bag chair I was sitting in. He easily scooped me out of the bean bag and placed me on his lap, pulling me into a tight cuddle. I naturally responded by wrapping my arms around his neck, greeting him with a fervent kiss. The way Bobby reciprocated and kissed me back was all I needed to remove any negative thoughts left in my mind from what Lucas had said earlier. This man cares about me. I want to believe that he really cares about me, not about the money that he doesn't even know I'm about to inherit. I will tell him about it, eventually. I will tell him everything. About the money. About how growing up without my parents, really messed me up. How I always felt more like a burden to my aunt and uncle than anything else. How Holly was like a sister to me, but like the mean sister, who bullied and put me down every chance she got. I will tell him. Just not today.

I remained planted in Bobby's lap and in his firm grasp the entire time. Forcing a smile, chatting with my new friends that I had made here in the villa. We were eventually interrupted by a text, instructing us to head to the challenge platform for an upcoming challenge.

\------------------------------

Bobby's POV

Lexie and I ended up winning the challenge. The challenge consisted of a bunch of 'mean tweets' that were sent in from viewers about the Islanders. The names were blanked out, and we had to guess who the tweet was about. A few of the more interesting tweets of the challenge included the one about Hope playing Noah, just to get to the finals. Then there was the one about how Marisol deserves better, but that one just started a feud between Gary and Rocco as they tried to decide which one of them the tweet was about. Then Lottie threw a tantrum and wanted to quit the game early, when she read the one about the guy who kissed someone almost immediately after he coupled up with someone different. Like it wasn't obvious by her reaction, or when the name revealed ended up being Gary, that he kissed her, and that it happened the night he picked Marisol and got Hannah dumped.

There was even a tweet about me. Apparently, the public sees me as the biggest player here. I'm still not too sure how Lexie took it. She laughed it off, like it didn't bother her. But still, I can't help but wonder if it put some questions in the back of her mind about what my true intentions here might be. Do I still want to win the fifty-grand? Yes. But am I also developing some serious feelings about Lexie, and would I choose her now over the money? Do I even have to answer that?

Our prize for winning today's challenge was a bottle of champagne and a dip in the jacuzzi. We enjoyed each other's company in the late afternoon sun, while we sipped bubbly. We talked about the challenge and wondered what exactly the public has seen that we haven't.

"So, what did you think about the challenge?" I started. "Do you think that there's any truth behind those tweets? That maybe the public has seen things that we haven't."

"Of course, the viewers have seen things we haven't." Lexie replied as she elegantly took a sip from her champagne flute. "Just like we see things they don't. It's just all how we perceive what we see, I guess."

"I guess, but what about the one about Hope and Noah? Do you think she's just using him to get to the finals?"

"I don't know. Anything is possible. Who really knows what ones' true intentions are?"

"Then tell me. What exactly are your intentions, Lexie?" A nervous laughed escaped from my mouth, not really knowing what to expect from her.

"Well, I know that I'm not here for the money." Something in her voice, even the way she looked at me. It made me begin to worry about the tweet again. Damn! Does she see me as some sort of player now, too? Is she beginning to question my main reason for being here? Wanting to get my hands on that grand prize of £50,000? The perfect start to make my dream of one day opening up my own bakery come true.

"I know your life goal is to open up a bakery one day, Bobby. Fifty-grand would be a good start. Wouldn't it?" Fuck! It was like she could see right through me.

"You think I'm here just for the money? That I'm using you?" I found myself sounding way too defensive.

"I didn't say that Bobby. I just said that the money could be useful in helping you reach your dreams."

"Lexie, regardless of what may have brought me here. You have to know by now. The way I feel about you is real. You do know that, right?"

"I want to believe you, Bobby. And deep down, I do." The words coming from her mouth saying one thing, but her eyes telling me something different. I know there's something she wants to tell me. I just wish I knew what it was, and why she was holding back.

"Talk to me, Lexie. Talk to me. The way you talk with Lucas."

"What! What do you mean?" She sounded startled. Yeah, I'm pretty sure she didn't think I would go there and call her out on her morning 'chat' with Dr. I Want to Make You Feelgood. What is it that she can talk to him about, but not me?

"I saw you with him in the gym today. And from where I was standing, it looked like a lot more than a morning workout between you two. Why can't you open up to me, like you do with him?"

"It's different with him, Bobby."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better? You say you like me. That you want to be with me. You want me to be your first. Yet every time I turn around, I see you talking with him. I never used to be a jealous person, Lexie, but it's just so damn hard not to feel insecure when he knows so much more about you than I do. There's still so much about you I don't know yet. It's obvious we have physical chemistry. And sure, we have a good laugh when we're together, but I want more. I want all of you."

Nothing. She had absolutely nothing to say. She finally looked up at me. Her mouth open, wanting to talk to me, wanting to say something, but she couldn't. Instead, tears just filled her chocolate-colored eyes, and it pained me to have to see even one teardrop falling onto her beautiful face.

Finally, she whispered in the softest voice. "I want to, Bobby. I do. I want to give you all of me. I just..."

I sat my glass down on the deck at the edge of the hot tub. Then taking Lexie's glass from her and setting it aside as well. I grabbed Lexie by the waist sitting her on my lap so that she was straddling me. Then taking her face in my hands, so that I could look into those beautiful brown eyes of hers, I gently wiped away her tears with my thumb. "Please don't doubt me, Lexie." I whispered, right before pressing my lips onto hers. Drawing her into the most wholehearted kiss I had to offer. A kiss to tell her what I cannot say with words yet. A kiss to make her fully aware that in the eight days and nights I have spent with her, she has become the most important person, most important thing in the world to me. A kiss to make her know that she has nothing to fear with me. A kiss asking her to trust me. A kiss that made me realize the money means nothing to me anymore, not if I don't have Lexie in my life to share it with.

~~~~~

Rocco, Henrik, and Rahim stood in front of the firepit, while the rest of us were seated along the bench. Lexie looked ravishing as usual with her long dark hair styled in loose curls falling perfectly along her back and shoulders. Her make-up done just right, showing off her big brown eyes and long lashes, her flawless complexion, and perfectly shaped lips ready to be kissed. She wore a burgundy-red strapless body suit. The top half hugged her body perfectly. The legs were wide and see through and fell to the floor, even with her high heel sandals on.

Sitting next to this beauty by my side, I kept thinking about our talk in the jacuzzi earlier. It truly felt like she wanted so desperately to open up to me. Why then was she holding back? We're past the initial 'let's get to know each other' small talk bullshit. Lexie is already the most amazing person I've ever met. She's beautiful, inside, and out. I already know how sweet and kind she is, and funny and smart, driven and filled with determination. What I like most about her is how she's managed to stay so pure and so innocent. I can go on and on with one adjective after the next, describing what I like about Lexie, but I'm ready to move past that. I want to know more than just what's on the surface. Nothing can change the way I already feel about her. Why can't she just be honest with me? What is it that makes her feel like she can't open up to me? What is she hiding?

Nonetheless, having Lexie by my side has guaranteed me a place in the villa for at least one more night. Too bad I can't say the same about two out of the three guys standing before us. Lottie read the initial text telling us that Henrik would be the first boy to be dumped from the villa. Then Priya's phone beeped, stating that Rocco would also be leaving tonight.

Tears were shed. Marisol gave Rocco an emotional and passionate kiss goodbye. Lucas helped Henrik pack up his stuff. The two of them have grown quite close since arriving in the villa together.

I waited with the rest of the group by the front entrance of the villa to say our final goodbyes. Lexie was way more emotional than I thought she would be. I held her in a tight hug, comforting her as the tears fell from her eyes while she sniffled uncontrollably. Even when she's sobbing, she's still the most adorable creature I've ever encountered.

\------------------------------

Lexie's POV

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth before getting ready for bed. I can't believe I cried the way I did when Henrik had to leave. I knew it would be hard to say goodbye to him, and Rocco too, I guess. But do either one of them actually deserve the number of tears I shed during that ordeal, not to mention sniffling the way I did, and not being able to control my breath. Maybe it wasn't just saying goodbye that caused me to overreact the way I did. I have literally been on an emotional rollercoaster all day, leading up to the dumping. Starting with my conversation with Lucas this morning. Bringing up my family and the inheritance. Then filling my head with doubts about how I feel about him. How I feel about Bobby. Bobby? Our time in the jacuzzi wasn't how I wanted it to be. I wanted to open up to him. I really did. He was so caring and patient with me. I don't want to doubt him. I know I shouldn't. Maybe I would have opened up to him, if not for Lucas and what he had said in the gym earlier. Then that stupid tweet calling Bobby a player. What was up with that anyway? What does that even mean, he's the 'biggest player' here? Could he actually be playing me?

My head was spinning in every which direction, thinking about things I didn't want to be thinking. Then to make matters worse, the voice I heard from behind me was not the voice I wanted to hear.

"So, Alexis. Have you given any more thought as to what we talked about earlier?" I looked up, seeing Lucas' reflection in the mirror as he made his way toward the bathroom sink. "About our connection. Are you done fighting it yet?"

Yes, I thought about what you said all damn day, Asshole! Is what I wanted to say, but fortunately for him, there was toothpaste in my mouth, so I didn't. And, no, I'm not done fighting it, because I want to be with Bobby. It has to be Bobby. Sure, Lucas and I may be alike in many ways. Yes, maybe we do have a connection. Yes, he's the boy my aunt would approve of, but he can never make me feel the way Bobby does. Bobby is who I need in my life, not Lucas.

I finally spit the toothpaste out from my mouth. "I'm not talking to you, Lucas. Not about this." Without another word. I wiped my mouth with a hand towel and walked away.

"Real mature, Lexie. Just walk away." I heard him hollering as I left the bathroom.

"Whatever, Lucas." I yelled back, flipping him off with my back turned to him as I continued to walk off. He wants immature. I'll show him immature!

I finally made my way to the bedroom. Where Bobby was already in bed, waiting for me. We had just gotten comfortable when Priya came running into the bedroom yelling that she got a text.

Islanders, tomorrow there will be a girls' choice recoupling. #makeyourmoves #stillinthegame

I immediately sat up in bed, just as Lucas walked in behind Priya. My eyes almost immediately scanning pass Priya and falling unto Lucas. I don't even know why, or what I was even thinking. All I know is that for some reason, I could not take my eyes off him. The way his eyes locked onto mine, it was like a magnetic force that I couldn't be pulled away from. The worse part was, I know Bobby saw it. He had to have noticed my uncontrollable gaze on Lucas, yet I still couldn't look away.

"Hey, we're good?" I was finally snapped out of my hypnotic stare on Lucas when Bobby sat up next to me and asked. "Everything between us will be staying status quo, I have nothing to worry about, right?"

"Don't be silly." I put on my best smile and gave him a gentle kiss goodnight, as I tried to reassure him, and myself that we were, indeed, good. "You have nothing to worry about."


	9. I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions... Decisions. There's a recoupling tonight, but first the girls get to take the boy of their choice out on a date. Who will Lexie choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been using song titles for my chapter titles and hoping I'll be able to stick with that theme for future chapters. Chapter 9 is named after "I Choose You" by Andy Grammer

Bobby's POV

Once Lexie headed off to the gym for her morning work-out routine, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Apparently, none of the other girls found it necessary to work on their girlish figures with Lexie or the other guys. Instead, they were all huddled up at the counter watching me prepare their meal.

"So, Bobby." Marisol started. "Be honest. How serious are you about Lexie?"

Feeding into Marisol's question, I decided to have a little bit of fun with her. "Why do you ask, Marisol? Now that Rocco's gone. Are you thinking about coupling up with Captain B. Smooth?" I flashed her a cheeky wink.

"I'm not saying that." Marisol shifted her body on the stool. "I'm just curious about your couple. I've always wondered how serious you really are about her. I just think that you're more the type of guy who likes to play the field. You're such good mates with everyone. I don't see you as the settling down type. Then with that tweet the other day about you being a player. Well, I'm just curious."

"Don't believe everything you read, Marisol." I cautioned. What's it to her anyway? "I'm serious about Lexie. I like her. A LOT! I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about me too."

"Are you sure, Bobby?" Marisol pressed on. "I've also been noticing Lexie and Lucas talking a lot more lately. And their early morning workout sessions. How can you be so sure they're not rekindling old sparks?"

Where was Marisol going with this? Feeling the need to call me a player, questioning my feelings about Lexie, because of some stupid tweet. Then bringing up whatever it was that Lexie had with Lucas a few years ago. She's with me now. And what is it to Marisol anyway?

"Shut up, Marisol!" Lottie scolded. "Maybe you should pay more attention to your own couple and stop psychoanalyzing everyone else's."

"Oh, you mean with Gary? The same Gary that everyone knows you're all of a sudden interested in." Marisol took a shot back at Lottie. "I was just sharing my views of what I've been noticing lately..."

"No, you weren't, Marisol." Priya chimed in. "You're just trying to stir up shit and create drama. I of all people know how devoted Lexie and Bobby are to one another."

"Well, I don't know if they're as loved up as Noah and me." Hope boasted, then looking at me. "But I admit, you guys do make a cute couple."

"Oh my god, Hope." Lottie rolled her eyes. "I'm so sick of you talking up your relationship with Noah and thinking you're the 'power couple' of the villa. You're so possessive and controlling. Don't think we all haven't noticed you nitpicking at everything he does, and picking fights? I mean, seriously, Hope. A toastie? You started a fight with him just the other day on how he cut a toastie."

"Augh..." Hope gasped. "What happened to Girl Code, Lottie?"

"All I'm saying, Hope... is just think about how you're treating your man if you want to hold on to him." Lottie countered back.

"Okay, okay Ladies..." I started placing full plates of French Toast and berries on the counter for the girls. "Enough of the drama. Now eat up!"

\------------------------------

Lexie's POV

The girls and I were laying out by the pool working on our tans, while the boys were splashing about in the pool tossing a beach ball back and forth.

As we talked about life in the villa and what it would be like on the outside once we leave, a phone dinged from across the lawn.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I sat up. "That sounds like Bobby's phone. I think he left it in the kitchen after breakfast."

"Hey Babe!" Bobby shouted to me from the pool. "Do you mind grabbing that for me? I'm all wet from playing ball in the pool with the guys."

"Sure." I got up and headed to the kitchen to get his phone. Once I got it, I sat back down in my spot with the girls. I punched in his code to unlock the screen so I could read the message.

"You just go through his phone like that?" Marisol questioned. "Bobby doesn't mind?"

"He just told her to go get it for him." Lottie pointed out.

"It just seems weird to me to go through someone else's phone." Marisol stated. "I had an ex go through my phone once. It was a red flag for me. Personally, I didn't appreciate it much."

"Well, apparently Bobby doesn't mind it. Otherwise, he wouldn't have given me the password to his Lock Screen." I sassed backed.

"Wow, Lexie! That's some real relationship goals there. Giving each other your phone passwords." Priya teased.

"Ha-ha Priya." I rolled my eyes. "Do you all want to hear the text or not?"

"Yes, we do!" Hope shouted. "Guys get over here! Lexie... I mean Bobby's got a text."

Still dripping from the pool water, the boys made their way to where the girls and I were sunbathing. Bobby sat down next to me as I read the text.

Islanders, before tonight's recoupling the girls will have a chance to get to know the boys better. Each girl will take a boy of her choice out on a date this afternoon. #datinggame #trybeforeyoubuy

"Yes! Dates!" Hope squealed, looking up at Noah.

\------------------------------

Bobby's POV

This was great. A chance to get out of the villa and spend the afternoon alone with Lexie. I do hope it's safe to assume that Lexie will be choosing me to take on her date this afternoon, after the stare down I witnessed between her and Lucas last night. Just then, I heard her phone ding. She still had my phone in her hand, so I picked up hers and proceeded to type in her password.

"Oh my god!" Marisol whined. "You guys seriously gave each other access to your phones?"

"Yeah." I answered. "And your point?"

"It just seems weird to be all up in each other's business like that so soon." Marisol shrugged.

"I actually kind of agree with Marisol on this one." Noah chimed in. "Nine days in and you're already sharing passwords. I haven't even given my passcode to Hope yet. No matter how many times she's asked me for it."

"Ugh..." Hope grunted, then giving Noah a pointed look. "We'll talk more about that later."

"I think it's cute." Lottie expressed. "So why don't you all just mind your own business and leave Lobby alone." Then looking over to Lexie and me, Lottie chuckled. "Or do you guys prefer Bolexie better. After all, the way you two are always all over each other, you're pretty much turning into one person."

"I'll take either, Lozza." I laughed, playing along with Lottie's joke. Once I unlocked Lexie's phone, I scrolled through her notifications to open the text.

Lexie, you will go on the first date of the afternoon. Please choose a guy to go on a date with, and then get ready to leave the Villa. #earlybird #pickofthepack

Maybe I'm seeing things again. Maybe I'm not. I could have sworn, I just saw Lexie shoot a glance at Lucas before turning to me. Seeing her looking at him, the way she did last night, and then again just now. It's really beginning to fill my head with questions. So many questions.

"Hey, Baker Boy." Lexie looked at me, biting her lip. "You wanna go out on a date with me?"

"What? Me, really? Why, Shawty, you shouldn't have!" I tried to play it off cool, but at the same time, I really didn't care if she heard the sarcasm in my voice. Why did she have to look to Lucas first?

\------------------------------

Lexie's POV

After styling my hair in a tousled low ponytail and changing into a white floral bardot top and a pair of jean shorts with wedge sandals, I met up with Bobby for our date. He looked amazing wearing a white long-sleeved button down, rolled up to his elbows and leaving the top three buttons unfastened, as usual. His faded ripped jeans showed off his tight little tush, and he completed his getup with a pair of beige slip-on sidewalk sneakers.

"You look stunning." Bobby complimented me.

"You look better." I countered his praise, as I pushed up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

We headed out of the villa to our date destination. We made our way to a beautiful vineyard. In the middle of a field a picnic hamper was sat on a blanket large enough for Bobby and me to sit on together. We both sat down making ourselves comfortable. Bobby opened the hamper, setting out the contents of bread, cheeses, and wine that were inside.

"Wow! This is amazing." Bobby said, as he continued to unpack the basket. "I'm so happy to be here with you right now."

"There's no one else I'd rather be with right now, Bobby." I declared.

"Really?" Bobby questioned with a look of curiosity in his eye. "Not even Lucas?"

"Bobby," I huffed. "Are we really going to start this right now?"

"You're right." He answered. "I'm sorry. I guess I still get a little insecure sometimes. It just seems like you guys are getting closer. You know, with your morning workouts and reminiscing about the past. I've seen the way you look at him, Lexie."

"And how do you see me looking at him?" I asked as calmly as possible without trying to sound defensive.

"In a way that makes me have some questions." Bobby took a long pause, then continued. "Lexie, I'm not saying this to stir up an argument or get you upset. I just want you to know how much you mean to me. But I also know that you and Lucas share a history together. Whether you want to admit it or not. You did like him at one time, and he liked you too. Hell, he still likes you. He makes it painfully obvious how much he likes you every chance he gets. You say you guys only went out once, but clearly you two had a close relationship leading up to that date. The only reason you didn't go out a second time was because he moved away. Not because the date was bad, or because you weren't compatible."

"I'll admit that. Yes, maybe at one time there was something between Lucas and me. Yes, he did move away. But who's to say even if he had stayed, it would have worked out between us. Things happen for a reason. Obviously, Lucas and I weren't meant to be." I moved closer to Bobby, placing my hand on his cheek, and forcing him to look me in the eye. "Bobby, when I walked out onto the lawn, on our first day here, I knew you were the one. The one I am meant to be with. You're my Mr. Right. Remember?"

"Yes Lexie." Bobby's smile not reaching his eyes. "I remember."

Moving a few snacks out of my way, along with the bottle of wine. I made my way over to Bobby, sitting myself into his lap so that I was straddling him, and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Bobby, you really should know by now how much I want you. I want to prove to you that you are the only one who I want to be with. You're the one who keeps telling me to be patient and wait."

As I moved in closer to Bobby, running my fingers through his thick dreads, he grabbed onto my hips under the seam of my shorts, digging his fingers into my flesh. When our lips finally met, I could feel the electricity of our kiss throughout my entire body. As our kisses grew more passionate and our hands roamed one another's bodies, Bobby flipped me over onto the ground pinning me underneath him. It wasn't long before we were both grinding our hips into one another through our clothes. Our lips remained locked on one another for some time, before Bobby worked his way down my neck to my collar bone, and further down until he pushed the fabric of my top out of the way. Allowing him access to my breast, taking one side of me in with his mouth as he massaged the other in his hand. I could feel the hardness under his jeans which only fueled my desire even more.

My hands finally made their way down to Bobby's belt. I began to fiddle with the buckle but before I could unfasten it, Bobby pulled away, putting an end to our impassioned make-out session.

"Dammit, Lexie!" Bobby grunted, as he rolled off of me, bringing himself to a sitting position. "You know how badly I want you, but now just isn't the place or time."

"When Bobby?" I whined as I reluctantly sat up, adjusting my top to cover up my exposed chest. "When will it be the time?"

"Soon, Lexie. There's no need to rush things." Bobby whispered as he brushed a strand of loose hair from my face. "In the meantime, why don't we enjoy this picnic."

Bobby tore off a chunk of bread from the loaf. He fed me a bite first, before stuffing the rest of the piece in his mouth.

"Not bad." He noted. "But I can do better."

"I don't doubt it, Bobby." I commended him, "I've tasted the cookies you made. They were amazing."

"Macarons, Lexie! Macarons."

"I know, Bobby. Macarons!" I rolled my eyes and we both started laughing.

"But Seriously, Bobby. Your baking skills are amazing." I continued to praise him. "You really didn't go to culinary school after graduation?"

"Nope. Not even one class. Self-taught. While other kids were watching cartoons, or playing with their toys, I was watching cooking shows and experimenting in the kitchen."

"Well, you definitely have a gift." I praised.

"Hey Lexie, I have a crazy idea." Bobby proposed as he gave me a conspiratorial look.

"Should I be worried?"

"I hope not." Bobby replied as his eyes focused on me intently. "I just want to know more about you. I've been thinking. I really don't know that much about you. Like about your childhood, your family, that sort of thing. I know you're a student and a gymnast. I know those things are important to you, but I want to know more. I want to know the real Alexis Parker. It's really not that hard, Lexie. I share something about myself. Then you do the same. I just told you that I was the weird kid who liked to bake. Now, I want to know something about you that's not health and fitness, or school related. Please, Lexie, open up to me."

Still not feeling like I was completely ready to open up to him about the details of my family. I had to think of something to tell him that would hopefully satisfy his curiosity. "Okay, promise not to think I'm weird?"

"No judgement, Lexie. Lay it on me."

"Okay, well, when I'm not studying or in the gym, I geek out on Manga and Anime. My favorite is Naruto."

"Um, okay. Not what I was expecting." Bobby had a bewildered yet amused look on his face by my confession.

"Hey, you asked." I pointed out. "This is me opening up."

"Okay, okay, fair enough. Why is that one your favorite?"

"I guess in some ways I can relate to him."

"How so?" I could see the curiosity in his eyes. Wanting to learn more. More about me and not so much about Naruto or the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Like me, both of Naruto's parents died when he was young. I can also relate to his determination. Feeling like he has to prove himself to everyone."

"What do you mean? Why do you feel like you have to prove yourself, Lexie?"

Not ready to give him any more information than what I just did, I shifted the focus back onto him. "Hey, you said, you tell me something about you, then I tell you something about me, then you again... It's your turn now."

From there, I was somehow able to keep the conversation focused mostly on Bobby as he talked more about his love for baking, of course, in addition to his other favorite pastime, magic. He also opened up more about his family. I found out that his dad is Jamaican, and his mom is Scottish. Being the third of four children, he has an older brother and sister, as well as one younger sister. He also told me about his three nephews and one niece, ranging from ages two to five years old. They all get together every Sunday for a family brunch. It was obvious by the way his face lit up how important his family is to him. I had to admit, I was a bit envious of his large family and the closeness they shared.

I managed to sidestep and answer most of Bobby's questions about my background and family. Giving him basic answers and revealing just enough information to satisfy his curiosity. I'm just not ready to tell him about my entire upbringing just yet. If he only knew that I would have given anything to have grown up in a family like the one he just explained to me, instead of the one I actually did grow up in.

\-----------------------------

Bobby's POV

Once Lexie and I addressed the elephant in the room by the name of Lucas, and fought through our sexual desires, I managed to get a little something out of her. Even if it was just about how she relates to some fictional animated character. I practically gave her my whole life story, hoping she would open up more of herself to me. I could tell she was starting to get uncomfortable, so I decided not to press the issue any further. I just hope that she will one day feel secure enough to let me in.

I already know that Lexie is an amazing person. She's so much stronger than she realizes. Having lost her parents so young. She didn't say much about it, but I could tell in her voice, she never really had a true sense of belonging. That explains why she drowns herself in school and gymnastics so much. She did manage to confess that when she's working out in the gym, practicing her routines and acrobats, it's like an escape for her. I suppose that for her, it's her way to try and fill the void of the loss that she experienced so early in life. I just can't bring myself to imagine what my life would be like without the support of my family. The sacrifices my parents made. The banter between my siblings and me. To think, Lexie never had any of that growing up. Not the way I did. I will get her to open up to me. And when I do, she will know that I will always be here for her. Always.

The sun began to set. We finished the wine and snacks, drawing our date to an end. We arrived back at the villa to find everyone already there.

"Wow the first to leave, and the last to return." Lottie commented in a snarky tone. "Give it up guys. We want all the juicy details of your date."

"We had a wonderful time." Lexie shared as she flashed a smile my way. "There was a picnic set up in a vineyard and we got to know each other better."

"Yeah, I bet you did." Lottie smirked.

"That's enough, Lottie." Noah interceded. "We all had nice dates. Leave Lexie alone. We really don't need to get the play by play of what her and Bobby did in the vineyard."

I'm not sure exactly why Noah shut down Lottie. As my best mate here in the villa, I thought he would be more excited for me and maybe hear a little bit about my date with Lexie. Maybe I need to stop looking too much into things and try not to take it too personally. I know things have been tense between him and Hope lately. I have mixed feelings about that relationship. They started off so strong. They seemed so happy together at first, but lately it seems like things between them have gotten to be rather tense, with them fighting about almost everything constantly.

\------------------------------

Lexie's POV

I was in the kitchen snacking on some melon when Lucas walked in.

"Hey, Lexie. Got a minute?" He questioned as he leaned back against the counter shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Sure, Lucas. What's up?" I replied, feeling like this was going to be a conversation I'd rather not have at the moment.

"How was your date with Bobby?" He started, but I could already tell there's more to come.

"It was nice. And you? You went out with Marisol, right? How did that go?"

"It was pleasant. Not my first choice, but it was nice."

"Lucas. Are we seriously going to have this talk right now?" I shook my head. "Haven't I made myself clear to you? I'm staying with Bobby. I'm choosing him at the recoupling."

"Look, Lexie." Lucas pulled his hands out from his pocket, holding them up in defense. "First of all, I just wanted to come here to apologize. I realize I may have come on a bit too harsh yesterday in the gym."

Letting my guard down a bit, I replied back with a softer tone. "Thank you, Lucas. You said first of all. What's second of all?"

Pushing himself off the counter and taking a few steps closer to me. "To try and convince you one more time that we belong together."

"Lucas. Please stop." I pleaded. I am so done fighting with him about this. "Why? Why are you being so persistent about this? I keep telling you. I want to be with Bobby."

"Lexie, I already made my argument yesterday on why I think you should choose me. And I really don't mean to sound like a dick right now, but I remember you telling me how your aunt can be. I believe you used to refer to her as Evil Aunt Theresa. Am I right? I know how to handle people like her. Do you really want to subject Bobby to that?"

"Wow, Lucas. Just, wow." I let the sarcasm seep through my voice. "You make it sound like you're doing Bobby some big favor. Trying to save him from Theresa's unaccepting and judgmental attitude. Isn't that big of you?"

"Come on, Lexie. I mean seriously, you know your aunt would approve of me. Do you think she would be as accepting of your Baker Boy?"

"I'm done trying to live up to her standards, Lucas. I'm making my choice tonight based on what I want. Not what you want, and for sure as hell not what Theresa wants."

~~~~~

It was finally time for the recoupling. The girls and I made our way to the firepit, taking our seats on the bench. Shortly after, the boys came down, each taking their place in line. I had to laugh, because Bobby was once again, standing at the end of the line to my right. Knowing Bobby, he probably did that purposely, just for me. I kept my attention on Bobby, until he finally made eye contact with me and a nervous smile formed from his lips.

Hope was the first to choose. She gave a sappy speech about her time with Noah so far, and of course chose to couple up with him. Priya was next, choosing to stick with Ibrahim. Lottie finally got her chance to couple up with Gary.

It was down to Lucas and Bobby, and it was my turn to make a choice.

\------------------------------

Bobby's POV

What the Hell! It's just Lucas and I left standing here, and Lexie's about to give her recoupling speech. I know she said that she'd pick me, and I should be feeling confident. Why then, am I having my doubts? If it were any other guy standing next to me, I wouldn't be feeling this way, but Lexie and Lucas share a history. What if she really does want to take things further with him, despite everything she's told me.

"You look worried, mate." Lucas sneered as he whispered low enough so that only I could hear him. "Don't worry. I'm sure the right man will be sleeping in Lexie's bed tonight."

Hearing him say that made my blood boil and filled my head with even more doubt. I looked down at the ground before looking up at Lexie as she stood up to give her recoupling speech. Then I decided, I wasn't going to let Mr. Posh here get the last word in. "I'm not your mate. And yes, the 'right' man will be sleeping with Lexie tonight."

I noticed Lexie looking between Lucas and me, before finally beginning to speak. "I want to couple up with this boy because he is amazing in every possible way. First of all, he's gorgeous. I can literally look at him all day long and get lost in those amazing eyes of his. He's kind, always putting others before himself. He's funny and can brighten any room that he walks into with a witty joke or just a flash of his contagious smile. It's because of that damn smile, I could never stay mad or upset at him for too long, even if I wanted to. I know we tend to make you all sick with our continuous Public Displays of Affection. But get used to it because I don't see that coming to an end anytime soon. I knew from the moment I first laid eyes on him that he was the 'one' for me. He will always be my 'Mr. Right.' Sharing one of the most amazing afternoons in my life with him earlier today, only confirms that. It also helps that he makes the best damn macarons, I've ever tasted." Lexie's eyes finally locked onto mine, flashing me the most captivating smile, showing off her perfectly straight white teeth and enchanting dimples. "Tonight, and every night, I want to couple up with... Bobby."

Not wasting another minute, I swiftly made my way to Lexie, picking her up and squeezing her into a tight hug. She reached up grabbing me from behind my neck, jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waist. She immediately pressed her lips onto mine, drawing me into one of her spellbinding and hypnotic kisses.

After hearing a few coughs and sounds of disgusts from the others, I pulled back. "I can't even tell you how happy I am that you picked me."

"Was there really ever a question to that?" She smiled back at me. "It's always been you, Bobby. It will always be you. You're the only one I want to be with. I keep telling you, you're my Mr. Right."

I finally put Lexie down, as we made our way to the bench to sit down. I whispered to Lexie. "Thanks for the speech by the way. I loved it."

"I meant every word." She replied. "I hope you know that."

Marisol was the last girl to take her turn. She mentioned in her speech that despite Lucas being the last man standing, she would have chosen to couple up with him regardless. Now with everyone in their couples and for the most part content (as for me, I was elated), it was time to mingle.

Lexie and I were practically attached at the hip for most of the night, until she had to excuse herself to use the bathroom. I took the opportunity of being on my own to go into the kitchen to grab another beer. Noah and Ibrahim were there having a drink, and deep in conversation before they noticed me.

"Hey mate." Noah greeted me, holding up his bottle in one hand. It was a little out of character for my man Noah, but he appeared to be a little on the drunk side.

"Hey guys." I replied back. "Hey, Noah, how many of those have you had tonight, man?"

"Enough to be feeling alright, plus a shot or two of tequila, some Jameson that I found in the cabinet. Oh, and my man here Rahim started me off with one of his infamous Violet Man cocktails. Isn't that right, buddy?" Noah slapped Ibrahim on the shoulder,

"Dude, maybe you should call it a night." I suggested.

"Why man? It's a celebration, isn't it? We're all in our couples and loved up. You got exactly what and who you wanted, right?"

"Whoa, mate! What's that supposed to mean? You're happy with Hope, aren't you?"

"Sure, she's a freak in the sheets. I'm not complaining about that." Noah has clearly had too much to drink tonight to be saying that.

"Um, okay, I think maybe that's a little TMI. But seriously, though, what is it then?"

"You don't want to know."

"No man, we're mates. You're probably my best mate here. I want to know what's going on with you. Talk to me, man."

"Exactly, Bobby. If we're best mates, you of all people don't want to know." Noah practically yelled, then stormed off.

Looking at Ibrahim with a deadpan stare, I asked, "What the hell was that?"

Shaking his head, he answered. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. I think he just had a little too much to drink. I'm sure he'll be back to himself by tomorrow."

After that weird conversation with a very drunk Noah in the kitchen, I met up again with Lexie on one of the day beds where we cuddled and stole a few kisses, very passionate kisses. Before things got too out of hand between us, we decided to head up to the bedroom.

I still had no idea what had come over Noah. Well yes, actually, I do. He clearly had too much to drink and wasn't himself. When Lexie and I walked into the bedroom, I noticed him in his bed with Hope, publicly groping every inch of her body. It's no secret that the two of them have gone all the way already. Doing bits just about every day and night whenever they get a chance, but he's usually more discreet about it. Public displays just aren't his style. No, that's mine and Lexie's thing. We make-out with each other for the whole world to see. We don't even have to be drunk to do it. No, we do that shit sober.

Just before any of us were forced to watch Noah take things any further with Hope, my phone dinged with an incoming message. "Text!" I shouted to get everyone's attention.

Islanders, the Hideaway is open. Please pick one couple to spend the night there. #alllovedup #pillowtalk

Lexie and I immediately looked up at each other. Both of us with the same silly grin on our faces, Was this it? Could tonight finally be our night?

All the amazing thoughts that I had been fantasizing about in that moment came to a halt, when I heard Noah's drunk ass say to Hope. "Great Babe, now we can get out of here, and finally take this somewhere else more private."

"Not so fast." Lottie cut in. "I think Bobby and Lexie should get the night in the Hideaway. They clearly deserve it. They need the privacy if Lexie ever decides to cash in her V-card." Lottie gave Lexie a not-so-subtle wink.

"Gee, thanks for calling me out like that, Lottie." Lexie blushed.

"That's what friends are for, babe." Lottie gave a devilish grin.

"Actually, I agree." Hope added.

"What?" Noah snapped at Hope.

"It's not like we haven't done things already." Hope said. "Let Bobby and Lexie have their night tonight."

Looking over to me, then scanning Lexie's body from head to toe, Noah scowled. "No, I don't think Lexie's ready."

"Excuse me?" Lexie replied back, looking at Noah through squinted eyes. "I'll decide when I'm ready. Thank you, very much. Who made you my honorary big brother?"

"Okay, settle down everyone." Gary spoke up, trying to break the tension in the room. "Why don't we take this to a vote? Everyone who thinks Lexie and Bobby should spend the night in the Hideaway, raise your hand."

Every hand except Noah's and Lucas' went up. "Alright, it's settled. That's a majority vote. Lexie and Bobby, enjoy your night alone in the Hideaway." Gary gave us both a congratulatory smile.

Once that was settled, Lexie and I made our way out of the communal bedroom to get ready for our night alone together. On our way out, I heard Noah mutter under his breath, "I'm anything but your damn 'brother.'" What the fuck does that mean? Mate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos❤ make my day, and I would love to hear your feedback and comments.


	10. Like A Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie and Bobby finally share a night alone together in the Hideaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title named after "Like a Virgin" by Madonna.

Lexie's POV

Before going to the Hideaway with Bobby, I stopped by the dressing room to change out of my pajamas and into something I deemed more appropriate for what was about to happen. I slipped into my scantiest white lace thong and matching white lace cropped tank. I was at my wardrobe standing on my tiptoes, reaching up to grab my robe. Beside the fact that I was wearing almost close to nothing, I wanted to cover myself up, so I could surprise Bobby once we were inside the private room together.

I almost had the garment in my grasp, when a strong arm reached over me, grabbing the robe before I could reach it. I turned around to see it was Lucas behind me. We were now standing face to face. He was still holding on to my robe, as I stood there in nothing more than a skimpy lingerie set.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked with a tinge of irritability in my voice.

Scanning my body with his eyes and clearing his throat, he stammered. "Oh, uh, uh, no. I... I'm fine. I was just on my way to the bathroom, when I looked over and saw that you were struggling to reach this." He held his hand out, which was still clinging onto my robe. "I thought I would come over here and help you."

"Thank you." I gingerly took the robe out of his grasp.

We stood there just looking at each other in an awkward silence, until Lucas finally asked. "So that's what you're wearing to bed, tonight?" Gesturing his hand toward my body. "Um, with Bobby?"

Looking down and realizing that I was standing there, still wearing almost next to nothing, I slipped on my robe to cover myself. "Uh, yeah, I guess it is. Well, and this robe too." I began to tie the strap around my waist.

"He's a lucky guy."

"Lucas, I'm really not in the mood for one of our little 'talks' right now. I'm really looking forward to tonight and I don't need you in my head while I'm in the Hideaway with Bobby."

"Lexie, I'm not here to say anything to you, or cause drama. I honestly was just passing by and it looked like you could use a hand."

"Does that mean you're done, Lucas? You're gonna stop trying to come between me and Bobby?"

"No, Lexie." He smirked. "You of all people should know that I don't give up that easily. But I'm willing to take a step back for now and let you enjoy a private night alone with Bobby."

"Gee, thanks." I retorted as I walked off.

~~~~~

I made my way down to the Hideaway. Bobby was already there waiting for me outside the door, wearing his favorite pair of cupcake print pajama shorts.

"Ready for this. Shawty?" He flashed that mischievous grin of his at me, showing off the dimple in his left cheek.

"You know I am, Mr. McKenzie." I showed off my own devilish grin.

He opened the door and placed his hand on the small of my back to guide me inside the luxurious room.

"Wow!" I stood in the doorway, taking in the ambiance of the room. A king-sized bed immaculately made up with satin sheets and plush blankets. A loveseat in the far corner with a table close by set with champagne and strawberries. An en suite bathroom off to the side. I'll have to check that out later. "Bobby, this is amazing."

"It's nice, but not as amazing as you." He kissed me on the forehead.

Bobby made his way to the bed, sitting down on the edge. As I walked towards him, he grabbed my hands, pulling me in closer. "Come here, you." He let out a heavy breath, pulling me to his body, sliding his hands up my back and through my hair. Our lips coming together, his tongue parting my lips and slipping inside exploring my mouth as his hands continue to caress my body.

Slowly letting go of me, Bobby started to unfasten the waistband on my robe. "Lexie, we don't have to do this. I'm fine with just holding you tonight. If you change your mind and don't want to go through with this, please tell me to stop. I never want you to feel pressured into doing anything you're not ready for yet. You do know that you can tell me if you're not ready, right? I'll be fine with it. You're worth waiting for, Lexie."

Biting my lower lip, I nodded. "I'm ready, Bobby."

His hands softly grazed my shoulders as my robe fell to the floor at our feet.

"Fuck Lexie!" Bobby exclaimed. "I'm fucking speechless. Just speechless. You're so damn perfect, I just... FUCK!"

"That's the idea, right? To fuck?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Bobby picked me up and placed me into his lap so that I was straddling him, pulling me in as close as possible with his hands on my hips. "No Lexie. You're not the kind of girl I want to just 'fuck'. I'm going to take my time with you. I want to explore and enjoy every part of your body. I plan on making this night nothing less than perfect."

Bringing his hands to my waist, Bobby began to glide his hands under the hem of my lacy tank. Instinctively, I raised my arms, signaling him permission to remove my top. His mouth instantly covering one of my breasts, while taking the other in his hand, teasing my nipple with his thumb and forefinger. I was already starting to lose control of my body. I could feel my heart beating faster. My breathing getting heavier. My entire body felt alive as it tingled under Bobby's every touch, lick, and stroke to my chest. My panties were already soaked from my excitement as I began to grind my center onto the hard erection I felt from under his shorts.

Bobby pulled back and cupped my face in his hands. "Lexie, I can feel your heart racing. Is everything okay?"

"I'm just nervous." I admitted. "But in a good way. Don't stop, Bobby. I want this."

"You're nervous, huh?" Bobby grinned, bringing his hands back down to my waist. "Then I guess it's a good thing I left all my bondage at home. I'm not sure if you're ready for my rope and cuffs yet."

"What?" My eyes widened, not sure if I heard him correctly.

"Oh my god, Lexie. You're so damn adorable." Bobby laughed. "You actually believed me? I was just joking."

"Whew!" I let out a deep breath. "You had me going there for a minute."

"Just so you know though, Lexie, I'm nervous too."

"You are?"

"Fuck yes! This may not be my first time. But it is my first time with you. Like I said, I want this night to be perfect... for both of us."

Bobby pressed his lips onto mine once again, bringing me into a deep and fervent kiss. Both of us burning with desire throughout our entire bodies. He pulled me down on top of him until we were both lying down on the bed. Then in one swift movement, he flipped me over so that he was now on top of me. His hands tracing the curve of my body, my hands firmly grasping behind his neck. Our mouths couldn't get enough of each other. Our hands couldn't explore the other's body sufficiently enough. He was grinding his hardness into my center. My panties were so drenched from my own arousal, I was certain that I was going to leave a wet spot on his shorts where he was pressing into me.

Tearing our mouths apart long enough to catch a breath, Bobby pulled on my lower lip with his teeth. Then kissing me along my jaw, down my neck to my collar bone. He slowly made his way down my chest and stomach, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached my navel. Taking my piercing between his teeth, he gave it a gentle tug before focusing his attention more south. Slipping my thong down from the waistband. "I think it's time these come off." He flashed me a devious smile.

Pulling my panties completely off, Bobby sat up to look at me, taking in every part of my exposed body. "Damn! John Mayer has no fucking idea."

"What?" I wondered out loud as to what he possibly meant by that.

"Your body, Lexie. It's a fucking Wonderland. And I'm about to get lost in it."

I let out a soft chuckle. "You're so random."

"No, not tonight, Lexie. Nothing about what I plan on doing to you right now is going to be random. I'm going to take care of you and savor every moment."

"I'm all yours." I whispered.

Then a Cheshire grin appeared on Bobby's face as his eyes focused on the part of my body that he just uncovered. His fingers then traced the shape of the small shamrock tattoo that he just discovered on the inner left side of my bikini area. "I found it!" He smiled triumphantly.

"Lucky you!" I laughed out loud.

After making his discovery, Bobby kept his eyes locked on mine as he proceeded to slide his hand down my center between my legs, slipping one finger inside of my opening. "You're so wet." He continued with one finger sliding in and out, then gradually adding a second. Now pumping two fingers inside of me, picking up his pace. I could hear how wet I was. Bobby never took his eyes off mine as he pushed his fingers inside of me.

I've touched myself plenty of times, but never have I felt anything like this. Having his fingers inside of me, touching me in a way that I've never been touched before by someone else. It was like a bolt of electricity rushing through my veins. If it felt this good already, god what was to come when I climaxed?

"Feel good?" He asked, as if he could read my mind.

"Oh god yes, don't stop. Please don't stop."

"I don't plan to."

He didn't stop. He kept going, giving me exactly what I wanted. What I needed. As if I wasn't already experiencing the best feeling of my life, he began to kiss my inner thigh, getting closer, and closer, and closer. His tongue eventually found its way to my most sensitive spot, licking, lapping, and sucking my clit, never ceasing the pumping of his fingers deep inside of me. I couldn't hold it in any longer, my breathing grew deeper as moan after moan escaped from the depths of my throat. Arching my back, I still lost all control as he brushed his tongue along the insides of my folds with slow firm strokes. I grabbed his hair by the fistful as my body pleaded for more. I was at the point of no return, on the verge of ecstasy until every part of me pulsated with a feeling of pleasure I have never experienced before as I yelled out Bobby's name over and over again.

Bobby pulled away with a satisfied grin on his face. "Did you like that?"

"You're joking, right?" I answered in a way I knew he would understand just how much I liked it.

"That's good." His smile widened even more. "Because I'm nowhere near done with you yet, Lexie. I think you're finally ready for me."

He deftly slipped out of his shorts releasing his large hard cock. "Fuck Bobby! Are you even going to fit?" I felt it once before when I gave him a hand job but seeing how huge he actually was, it took me back a little.

Letting out a low chuckle. "Yes, Lexie, I'll fit. I'm not going to lie though; it is going to hurt. But we're alone, so you're free to scream and yell. Hell, hit, bite my shoulder if you have to, claw my back. I don't care. Even though it's gonna hurt at first, we'll get there until I make you feel unbelievably good."

As he reached toward the bedside table to grab a condom. I placed my hand on his. "Please don't. You don't need to put one of those on. I want to feel your skin inside me."

Shaking his head, "No Lexie, I think I should. I've never done this without using one."

"It's okay." I pressed on. "We know we're both clean. We had to pass the screening for STI's before coming here. I mean, of course, I would pass. I've never done anything like this before. And I've been on the pill for years now to keep my cycle regular for training. It's okay, Bobby, I want to feel all of you, just you."

"Damn, princess, when you put it that way, who am I to deny my girl."

Tossing the sealed condom wrapper back on the table, he began to stroke his manhood up and down getting himself ready for me before sliding his body against mine. I closed my eyes while reaching my arms around his back, under the sides of his arms as he pressed his hands on the bed at either side of my head. "Open your eyes, Lexie, please. I need to look at you when I feel you from the inside, please."

Obeying his request, I slowly began to open my eyes. Making eye contact with him, I could see the compassion in his eyes.

Finding his way into my entrance, I instinctively constricted every muscle of my inner wall when I felt his tip making its way in and let out a sharp cry of pain. "It's okay Lexie, just trust me and relax." He comforted me, never taking his eyes off mine.

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"Shh. Don't be sorry. I already told you, we can stop anytime if you're not ready."

"No Bobby, I'm ready. I need this. I need this with you tonight. Please don't stop."

He continued to gently penetrate my entrance. Regardless of how wet I was, or how hard I tried to relax, it burned like hell as he pushed himself inside. I could feel my inner walls stretch as he deepened himself completely inside of me and the pain grew more tolerable.

"Fuck Lexie! You... This... Fuck...You're so damn tight. I don't know how long I'll be able to last." Then disregarding his own pleasure, he asked. "Are you okay?

Unable to speak, I dug my nails into him, dragging them down the length of his back from his shoulders down to his hips as I screamed out between each panted breath.

"It's okay baby, scream as loud as you need to. Scratch me as hard as you can. I promise it will get better."

He pulled, then pushed, in and out at a slow and concentrated pace. Every time he penetrated me deeper and further, the unbearable pain turned into an indescribable feeling of pleasure.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself, Lexie. You're so damn tight and you feel so fucking good." Still looking at me straight in the eye, he continued to speak between labored breaths. "There's no words, this is literally, just... indescribable... Fuck! I'm about to come, Lexie, but it has to be with you. Come on, baby, come for me."

It was in that moment, I became completely undone, not just by my senses being sent into overdrive from his touch and the sensation of being penetrated. Bobby somehow seemed to trigger an emotional nerve deep within me. This man was just too good to be true. I never thought it was possible to feel this strongly about another human being. Feeling my entire body tingle once more from the inside out, and the abundance of emotions coursing through me from within. Tears flooded my eyes as my body lost all control. I felt every rhythm in my nerve endings quake in ecstasy. "Now Bobby!" I shouted. "Now, I'm coming."

I felt his release, throbbing and pulsating from inside me, as the rest of his body trembled on top of me. He brought his head down and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck. "God, Lexie, that was... You... you are amazing."

Then lifting his head back up to look at me in the eyes once more, he gently brushed a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "Lexie, you're crying." A worried look formed on his face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bobby." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything is fine. Perfect. I'm just so happy. Happy to be here. Here with you."

"I'm happy too. You make me so happy, Lexie." Bobby kissed me softly on my forehead then climbed out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a confused and worried look on my face.

"Shh." He whispered. "I'll be right back. Don't worry."

I watched as he walked into the en suite bathroom that was attached to the room. He quickly made his way back with a wet washcloth warmed with hot water. Sitting back on the bed next to me, both of us leaning against the headboard, he cleaned me off with the wet cloth, holding it in place between my legs. "You're going to be sore. Hopefully, this will help a little with some of the pain."

"Thank you." I cupped his face with my hand, drawing him in for one more sensual kiss. Even though he just made me become completely undone, I still couldn't get enough. I'll never be able to get enough of this man before me, this amazing man who never ceases to amaze me.

I felt his hand fiddling with the washcloth between my legs. Pulling it back, his fingers once again began tracing the outline of my shamrock tattoo. "A shamrock, huh? Any significance."

"I'm Irish-Italian."

"Hmm. And why here?" His fingers still faintly tracing the outline of the image.

"Only a lucky and selected few are allowed to see it." I gave him a coy smile.

"Oh... and what about the tattoo artist that gave it to you. It's a pretty intimate spot for a tattoo." He challenged me.

"It's not like I was completely exposed, Bobby. My most intimate parts were still covered during my session." I countered. "Plus, it's not like I had just any artist ink me. My best friend Carlos works at a tattoo parlor."

"Carlos? That sounds like a guy's name," Bobby teased. "Should I be worried?"

"Worried?" I laughed. "No. Trust me. You have nothing to worry about with Carlos. I can guarantee you. I am not his type."

"I don't know, Lexie. I'm pretty convinced that you're every man's type."

"Not Carlos'," I urged.

"What makes you so sure." He pressed. "Remember, I used to be the President of the 'Friends with Benefits' club. How can you be so sure that Carlos doesn't want those same kinds of benefits from you?"

"Because Bobby." I firmly stated. "You are more his type than I am."

"What?" It made me giggle when I finally saw the light bulb go off in Bobby's head. "Oh!" He began to join me in my laughter.

"Well, you'll just have to tell him that I'm already spoken for," He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a comfortable cuddle, kissing me ever so gently on my forehead.

We eventually fell asleep holding each other in the oversized bed.

\------------------------------

Bobby's POV

Right on cue, my internal clock woke me up just before sunrise. I felt the warmth of Lexie lying next to me, her head resting on my chest with her arm wrapped around my torso. I still couldn't get the events of last night out of my head and I didn't want to. I replayed every perfect detail in my mind over and over again. The way she tasted so sweet, better that any buttercream frosting I've ever tasted before. The way I fit perfectly inside her. How tight she was and how wonderful it felt. The way she screamed my name in the heat of passion after the pain subsided. And that shamrock. That damn shamrock, right there in her own private hiding spot for only me to see.

I'll never know what I did in this life to deserve waking up to a girl like this or sharing what we shared together last night. If this is just a dream, I don't ever want to wake up. I never want this feeling to end. I know now that I need her in my life, not just today or only for the summer, but for the rest of my life.

Carefully, trying not to wake Lexie, I reached for the bedside table with my free arm to check the time on my phone. It was still early, but there was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep. I'm a morning person, and once I'm awake, I'm awake for the day. Breathing in Lexie's scent, I began to stroke my fingers through her hair. It wasn't long before I felt her begin to stir in her sleep. Then with a soft moan I heard her whisper. "Mmm... Good morning Mr. McKenzie."

"Good morning to you." I kissed the top of her head. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Maybe too good. I almost forgot where I was."

"Just don't forget who you're with."

"Never." She squeezed her arm around my waist and planted a series of delicate kisses along my chest.

"Mmm, that feels nice." I smiled. "I could get used to waking up like this."

"That's not a bad thing, is it?"

"Of course not! I enjoy waking up next to you."

"Me too." She finally lifted her head to look at me with her big brown eyes, and she looked too damn perfect, even first thing in the morning.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?" I asked. "Are you sore at all?"

"A little." She admitted, as she rested her head back down on my chest. "But well worth it."

I continued to run my fingers through her hair as we laid there in a blissful moment of silence. Then eventually, Lexie softly whispered my name. "Bobby?"

"Lexie..." I softly answered.

"Thank you for being my first."

I couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling in that moment. Hearing her say that to me. It just did something to me. If she only knew what it was that she does to me. How much she means to me. How much I need her in my life. How much I never want to let her go. Wanting to tell her everything I was feeling in this moment, but not knowing how, all I managed to say was... "Thank you for letting me be your first, Lexie."

It was silent for a few more minutes, then I heard her again. "Bobby?"

"Lexie..."

"I don't want you to just be my first,"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to be my last too."

Speechless. There's no other word to describe it. I had nothing to say. I didn't know what to say. I knew that I was feeling pretty damn special and it meant everything in the world to me to hear her say that, but I had no idea how to respond to her. Finally, I began to speak. "Lexie?"

"Bobby..."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked, hoping her answer would be yes.

"I don't know. I guess, I never really gave it that much thought."

"Really? But you're a girl."

"Oh, you noticed that, huh?"

"Ha-ha, funny. But seriously, what I mean is, I thought all girls fantasize about that. You know? Fairy Tales. Prince Charming. Happily, ever after, and all that stuff."

"In case you haven't noticed, Bobby, I'm not like most girls. I guess I was always too busy with school and preoccupied with training to really give it too much thought. Why do you ask?"

I don't know why, maybe it was because I didn't get the answer I was looking for, but I lost my nerve and decided it was for the best to just shut down this conversation. "Never mind, it was just a silly question."

Feeling restless and like I just needed to get out of this bed, I excused myself from Lexie's hold and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

~~~~~

I stood in the shower and continued to replay every detail in my head, from the moment Lexie and I walked into the Hideaway, up until our conversation this morning. I can't believe I almost told her that I love her. Do I love her? I never felt this before. How would I even know if that's really what this is? Yes, I care about her. Yes, she drives my absolutely wild, I think about her all the time. Yes, I want to do everything in my power to make her happy and see her smile. Yes, the thought of losing her scares me like hell.

As the hot water cascaded over me, and I grew deeper in thought, the sound of the shower door opening, and Lexie's soft voice finally snapped me out of my trance. "Mind if I join you, Mr. McKenzie?"

I gave her my hand and in one swift motion I pulled her into me. Our wet bodies making contact, as my mouth hungrily found hers. Finally putting an end to our kiss, I cupped her face in my hands. "Does that answer your question?"

Enjoying my shower with Lexie as we lathered, rubbed, and caressed one another's bodies, I had no clue of the surprise I was about to receive or just how capable she was of making me feel even better than I already was in this moment. Once all the soap was rinsed off our bodies with the water pouring down on us, she slid her body down in front of me as her tongue and mouth trailed a path starting from my chest down to my abdomen. Kneeling in front of me on her knees. She took my hardness into her hand, bringing me to her mouth. She started with a tantalizing lick at the tip of my head before wrapping those delicate lips around my needy cock.

"Fuck! Lexie, what are you doing?" I gasped, wondering if this was actually happening.

"Shh..." She looked up at me with her big dark eyes, and sexy grin. "Last night you made it all about me. I want to make you feel special this morning."

Rubbing one hand along my chest and abs, while holding my shaft in her other hand, she wrapped her mouth around me once more. Her movements were deliberate, slowing down before picking up the pace, then slowing down again, then applying and releasing pressure. My entire body tingling under her touch. I could no longer hold back from moaning her name out loud.

After a few minutes, she slowed her pace once more. She used her hand with her mouth keeping it consistent, moaning lightly with every stroke. I could no longer control the sounds of pleasure coming out of my mouth, and she knew damn well what she was doing to me. And what she was doing was making it hard for me to stand up for much longer.

Feeling weak in the knees, I grabbed on to the back of her head, twisting her wet hair in my fingers in an attempt to balance not just my stance but everything else that I was feeling from the inside and out. It was when she looked up to watch me enjoying this earth-shattering experience when I finally lost all control. My dick was throbbing, and I was about to crash, feeling the pressure come in waves and breathing haphazardly.

"Lexie... oh... my... god... Lexie! I'm gonna..." I expected her to pull away before I exploded in her mouth. But instead, she surprised the hell out of me even more, when she kept me in her mouth, accepting everything I let out, and swallowing all that I had to offer.

"Fuck!" I yelled. "Just... Fuck." I grabbed her face as she stood back up with a satisfied grin on her face. I pulled her into another hungry and lust filled kiss. A kiss so passionate, so full of desire that it literally felt like the world around us was about to explode, but in a good way, the best possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos ❤ make me smile. I would love to hear your feedback and comments


End file.
